


do you trust me?

by FrozenPoison



Series: Jesus' bookshelf [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, do you know what's worth fighting for? Bonus scenes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: Когда они вернулись из того дома, все произошедшее там казалось сном или наваждением. События завертелись слишком быстро практически сразу после их приезда, Рику понадобилась помощь, и Дэрил должен был вернуться в Александрию, чтобы оказать ее. После этого они с Полом виделись, но у них не было времени даже на то, чтобы перекинуться несколькими фразами.Бонусные сцены. События сразу после окончания войны, после do you know what's worth fighting for?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Jesus' bookshelf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Их ошибки так и останутся при них

Дэрил должен был чувствовать удовлетворение. Облегчение. Возможно, зачатки радости оттого, что все, наконец, закончилось. Хоть что-то, кроме того раздражения и разочарования, которые он испытывал, бездумно слоняясь по лесу. Подобие военных действий, стремительно развернувшихся на протяжении последних четырех дней, подошло к концу. Они победили. Никто больше не посмеет прийти ни в одно из поселений и потребовать что-то, не убьет никого в назидание остальным, не запрет в темной коморке без еды и воды – угроза отступила. Дэрил старался убедить себя в этом, поверить, но у него не выходило. Он не чувствовал, что все жертвы Спасителей отомщены. Потому что сами Спасители, в большинстве своем, остались живы.

Да, он отпустил Дуайта, но на то были свои причины. К тому же, он собирался исполнить свое обещание, если тот снова покажется ему на глаза, невзирая на то, что его помощь оказалась полезна. Но то, как поступил Рик, не спросив мнения ни у кого… Едва ли Мэгги рада тому, что ублюдок, убивший Гленна на ее глазах, остался в живых. Едва ли хоть кому-то пришлось видеть смерть своих близких по вине этого мудака, станет легче жить со знанием того, что он сидит за решеткой, питается их харчами, добытыми с огромным трудом, и счастливо плюет в потолок, пока остальные заняты восстановлением того, что он разрушил.

Дэрил остервенело колотил кулаками по дереву, надеясь хоть немного согнать злость, но только бессмысленно разбивал костяшки в кровь, толком не чувствуя боли. Он не святой. Его бы самого следовало давно пристрелить за некоторые поступки. И именно поэтому, отводя себе такую участь, он выступал за то, чтобы и остальные в полной мере заплатили за то, что совершили. Времена прошли, но вечный спор между приверженцами заключения и смертной казни, как оказалось, оставался актуальным. Дэрил причислял себя ко вторым. А еще считал, что с преступником следует поступать в соответствии с его преступлением. Размозжить Нигану голову битой. Нет, сначала раздробить каждую кость, пока он еще жив, а потом приступить к голове. Вот только у него нет близких, которые могли бы по нему страдать, о ком он думал бы в последние моменты своей никчемной жизни.

Только Рик не позволит правосудию свершиться. Тому правосудию, которым видел его Дэрил. Меньше всего сейчас он хотел возвращаться в разрушенную Александрию, видеть всех, кто остался там. Победа на вкус отдавала кровью и пеплом – ничем хорошим. Он обернулся на шорох и вскинул арбалет. Бродить по лесу в подступающих сумерках было опасно не только из-за ходячих, но и из-за приспешников Нигана, которым посчастливилось унести ноги. Однако перед ним никого не было.

Дэрил прислушался к шуршанию в кустах и застыл, постаравшись не издавать звуков, чтобы не спугнуть какое-то животное, спрятавшееся там. День для него пролетел как-то бессмысленно и незаметно. Он не ел и не помнил, когда последний раз нормально спал и спал ли вообще. В воцарившейся тишине леса организм подыскал время напомнить об этом. На выдохе он выпустил стрелу в показавшуюся из листьев морду кролика.

Он не думал идти в Хиллтоп. Точнее, не задумывался о том, куда именно шел, осознав это только тогда, когда впереди замаячили очертания знакомых стен. Дэрил знал, что рано или поздно окажется там. Ему необходимо было прийти и встретиться… с Полом, да. Когда они вернулись из того дома, все произошедшее там казалось сном или наваждением. События завертелись слишком быстро практически сразу после их приезда, Рику понадобилась помощь, и он должен был вернуться в Александрию, чтобы оказать ее. После этого они с Полом виделись, но у них не было времени даже на то, чтобы перекинуться несколькими фразами. А если они и говорили, то только в присутствии других людей и исключительно по делу.

Тогда, когда они были только вдвоем, а за окном бушевал шторм, все казалось таким простым и понятным. Легко было принимать решения, соглашаться и отвечать взаимностью. Дэрил оставил себе одну из тех фотографий, которые они сделали, как и говорил – всегда будет носить с собой, - но не взглянул на нее ни разу, будто опасался, что она окажется пустой картонкой, а все произошедшее – порождением его хмельного разума. Он не знал, хотелось ли ему продолжения на самом деле. А если и хотелось, то это продолжение его иррационально пугало. Дэрил боялся, что делает все не так. Или сделает что-то не так, хотя ничего толком еще даже не началось.

Единственным подтверждением того, что что-то все-таки существовало между ними, был короткий момент, когда Пол сжал его пальцы, пока никто этого не видел, и почти сразу отпустил, потому что им пришлось разделиться. Этот странный парень, которого все называли Иисусом, на короткое мгновение, казалось, стал таковым, зарядив какой-то уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. И Дэрил не мог не волноваться, когда не застал его в Хиллтопе в последний свой визит сюда, услышав, что тот отправился на вылазку. Он оправдывал себя тем, что волнение вполне объяснимо, причем не только за него, но и за всех в этой несуразной войне. Но он не мог оправдать свою злость, когда узнал, что этот идиот едва не умер самой глупой из возможных смертей, вновь поверив какому-то ублюдку, который впоследствии приставил пистолет к его голове. Глупый-глупый Ровиа. И милосердный. Просто до черта, мать его.

Иисус ощущал себя стоящим на песке – сделает шаг, и все посыплется, потянет его за ноги вниз. Война окончилась, и окончилась определенность, как бы странно это ни звучало. У них была цель, план, по которому они следовали, а сейчас, добившись результата, потеряли ориентир. Мэгги не считала, что цель была достигнута, раз Нигану сохранили жизнь. И всем на самом деле было плевать, сколько действительно невиновных Спасителей – хороших людей, - Пол смог спасти. Но, в конечном итоге, он надеялся, что они поймут. Да, Иисусу тоже многое не нравилось, но он не мог заставить людей действовать против их желания. Ему удалось переубедить Мэгги относительно Спасителей, но он не успел поговорить с Дэрилом. Тот увез Дуайта на казнь, а Пол остался смотреть на закрывающиеся ворота Хиллтопа, где скрылся красный грузовик. Об исходе догадывались все, и никто не сказал ни слова против, потому что, несмотря на все хорошие дела, никто не мог забыть его убийств.

Иисус устал от бесконечно кружащихся в голове мыслях о войне и решает сосредоточиться на бытовых делах. Все ведь уже окончено. Впереди их ждет долгое восстановление общин и новая глава жизни. Он думает о том, чтобы перекусить, но у них слишком мало запасов еды, чтобы хватило на всех новых и старых жителей поселения. Нужно будет снова выбраться на вылазку через день, когда он отдохнет и выспится. Эти несколько дней из каждого вытянули все силы. Как физические, так и моральные. Пол старается ни на что не надеяться, но горькая мысль все равно отравляет его оптимизм – Дэрил может прямо сейчас быть на пути в Александрию. Он уехал, даже не попрощавшись, после всего, что между ними было. А было ли? Они ведь, черт побери, так ни разу нормально и не поговорили, не имели возможности обняться, сколько бы Пол ни выискивал момент. Их отношения словно остались в том доме, по ощущениям не несколько дней, а много месяцев назад. Единственным доказательством служила сделанная тогда фотография, которую Пол спрятал в книге на прикроватной тумбочке вместо закладки.

Он заходит в трейлер, закрывая за собой дверь, скидывает плащ и перемещается к кровати, чтобы достать этот квадратик и снова убедиться, что их «вместе» не было иллюзией. Хотя бы те пару дней. Но от взгляда на нее становилось грустно. Пол хотел отругать себя за то, что снова поверил, что кому-то захочется с ним долгих отношений, а не просто коротких встреч. Ну и плевать. Он привык. Разве это будет отличаться от его прошлого? Если Дэрил однажды появится в Хиллтопе, так у него будет хоть какое-то время, когда он будет чувствовать себя счастливым.

Если Дэрил хоть чего-нибудь хочет. Пол не уверен и думает, что наведается в Александрию на днях, потому что не сможет выкинуть этого идиота из своей головы. Идиота, который собирался пожертвовать собой, пустив грузовик в ворота Святилища, чтобы пробить ходячим путь внутрь. Чуть все не разрушив, пошел против плана Рика заморить Спасителей голодом и вынудить сдаться. Конечно, Пол злился. А что он еще мог? Теперь ему оставалось только выдохнуть и поблагодарить мироздание за то, что Дэрил жив.

Пол прикрывает глаза, вспоминая об их совместно проведенных днях и надеясь поскорее заснуть, ведь тогда не придется заботиться об ужине. Он просто хочет спокойно полежать на постели. Вряд ли ему удастся читать – мысли не хотят переключаться на что-то другое. Пол бросает очередной взгляд на фотографию, и в памяти отчетливо встает интерьер комнаты, постель без одеяла, раскиданные подушки. Ему очень приятно об этом думать, на него наконец-то опускается долгожданное спокойствие, а мысли о войне, потерях, стратегиях исчезают, как и должны. Но помимо необходимого расслабления Пол ощущает еще кое-что. Он ерзает на постели, закусывая губу, и образ обнаженного Дэрила с фотографии встает перед глазами. В тот день они, кажется, впервые отвлеклись и забыли, что там, за окружающими их стенами, существует мир, который за милую душу пережует каждого, кто хотя бы на минуту забудет об осторожности. Они наконец-то жили. Они позволили себе забыться и влюбиться. Пол отдает себе отчет, что по-идиотски влюбился, и ничего не собирается с этим делать. Это чувство хотя бы на какой-то промежуток времени придало ему сил. Но прямо сейчас оно играло на возбуждении, напоминая о том, как неистово Дэрил целовал его, опрокинув на постель. Как прикусывал его плечи, горячо дышал в шею и сжимал ладони на бедрах. Пол расстегивает штаны, не выдержав всех издевательств памяти, и сжимает ладонью член. Он хотел повторения, он хотел вновь чувствовать, как неистово бьется чужое сердце в грудной клетке, прижатой к его груди, этот жар, охватывающий тело, это наваждение. То, как они жили в этот момент и ни о чем не задумывались. Как Дэрил толкается в него, срываясь на тихое рычание, как кусает и тут же зализывает укус на губе, как горят его глаза, а он сам запускает ладони ему в волосы. Пол шумно выдыхает, чуть не застонав, когда его рука движется все быстрее. Второй ладонью он приподнимает кофту, представляя, что это Дэрил нежно, но уверенно проводит по его телу своей рукой. Он до боли сжимает сосок, кусает губу, и напряжение становится просто невыносимым. Пол хватает с тумбочки салфетки, едва успевая сжать в кулаке головку члена, прежде чем кончает.

Дэрил переводит дыхание в ожидании открытия ворот, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в шкурку убитого кроля. Костяшки неприятно саднит, кровавая корка стягивает кожу. Дэрил почти готов первым делом – в качестве издевательства, - увидеть лицо Пола, но перед ним никого нет. Поселение кажется практически пустым и тихим. Люди вымотаны, у них нет сил даже на празднование. Будто есть, что праздновать. Разве что поминать.

Дэрил отмахивается от дежурных, уверяя в том, что не произошло ничего серьезного, а он просто так заглянул. Все до сих пор на нервах, ожидают дурных вестей, и это можно понять, но сегодня он не тот гонец, которому положено отрубать голову. Дэрил был благодарен за то, что по дороге к трейлеру Пола его никто не останавливал и ни о чем не спрашивал.

Пол лежит на постели без сил, взмокший, дезориентированный, но довольный. Горячие воспоминания тут же отхлынули волной, и в голове – звенящая пустота, в которой можно быстро погрузиться в сон. То, что было ему нужно, чтобы сбросить все накопившееся напряжение в ожидании возможной пули в висок.

Дэрил на несколько секунд застывает на ступеньках перед дверью с занесенной для стука рукой, а осознав, как тупо это может выглядеть со стороны, все же стучит. Есть вероятность, что Пола там нет. Он мог быть в доме, помогать Мэгги или просто сидеть там, на диване, читая что-нибудь. Дэрил заметил его любовь к книгам. По тому, с каким интересом он рассматривал тома на полках дома. Да и по тому, какое их количество хранится у него в трейлере. В общем, подобное наблюдение не назвать каким-нибудь сокровенным открытием. Дэрил не знал об этом парне практически ничего. Тем более, сокровенного.

Пол вздрагивает от стука в дверь, разом скинувшего всю расслабленность, словно его обдали ледяной водой. Он резко приподнимается, и на пол тут же летит фотография и смятые салфетки. Пол чертыхается, вскакивая на ноги. Он прячет фотографию в книгу, приводит себя в порядок и выкидывает салфетки в мусорную корзину. Оглядевшись, он поправляет постель и спешит к двери, проводя рукой по волосам. О том, кто стоит на пороге, он не успевает задуматься ни на секунду – так усиленно старается сделать приличный вид. Поэтому, открыв дверь, Пол застывает в растерянности.

\- Ужин? – первое, что слетает с языка Дэрила. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, приподнимает руку с кроликом. – Привет, - он выдыхает, но ему едва ли становится легче. Не должно ведь быть так неловко, но неловкость – это все, что Дэрил сейчас испытывает. И, может, немного излишней нервозности. – Я могу его разделать, и мы… если ты не против… - Дэрил поджимает губы и громко втягивает воздух через нос, а затем, резко выдыхает, понимая, что сейчас взорвется, словно воздушный шар, из-за переизбытка кислорода.

Пол несколько секунд пялится на Дэрила с открытым ртом, и до него не сразу доходит смысл его слов – настолько он шокирован увиденным. Он думал, что Дэрил уехал. Но охотник вернулся. К нему. Пол опускает взгляд на кролика, и на его лице появляется широкая улыбка.

\- Ох… да, конечно да, - восторженно отвечает он, пропуская Дэрила в трейлер. Волнение и счастье, в которое он не успел поверить, стучит в грудной клетке. Пол рад не только тому, что у них наконец-то появится время поговорить, но и тому, что Дэрил решился и пришел, подтверждая, что между ними еще что-то есть. Пол подспудно оглядывается, надеясь, что со стороны нельзя догадаться, чем он тут занимался некоторое время назад, и ругает себя. Вот дурак. Но даже оргазм и рядом не стоит с той радостью, которую прямо сейчас ощущает Пол.

Дэрил оглядывается, прикидывая, куда мог бы пристроить арбалет и рюкзак, в конечном счете, оставляя их возле небольшой книжной полки, где они будут мешать меньше всего.

\- Кролик в вине? – усмехается Пол, вдруг вспоминая, что сам говорил о рецепте, и сглатывает голодную слюну, предвкушая сытный ужин.

Дэрил заторможено кивает – звучит неплохо. Впрочем, ему никогда не доводилось пробовать ничего подобного. Дэрил не хочет доставлять неудобств, становиться причиной, из-за которой Пол не смог просто лечь и уснуть после тяжелой гонки на выживание. Он не хотел напрашиваться и мог бы уйти, стоило только попросить, но Пол выглядел воодушевленным, вопреки всем опасениям.

\- Дашь мне какую-то посудину? – Дэрил растерянно чешет затылок и дергает рукой с этим чертовым кролем. Пальцы, держащие его, практически онемели. Пол мигом выдает миску, в которую можно сложить мясо, и продолжает, как ему кажется, глупо улыбаться.

– Я сейчас, захвачу кое-что. 

Пол выскакивает на улицу и быстрым шагом направляется в сторону подвала, чтобы взять немного овощей для будущего рагу. Он мысленно проговаривает про себя рецепт, стараясь ничего не забыть, и возвращается в трейлер с полными руками моркови и лука. У них ведь даже самый редкий и главный ингредиент есть – вино. Пол достает спрятанную под столом бутылку, приступая к готовке.

\- Шкурку можно высушить и что-нибудь сделать, - на одежду не хватит, но если Дэрил будет регулярно приносить кроликов, то однажды можно будет сшить, например, одеяло, чтобы греться холодными зимними ночами. У Пола в трейлере нет ничего подобного, и он думал, что неплохо было бы обзавестись.

Пол до безумия деятельный, и Дэрилу не хочется от него отставать. Он садится на ступеньках возле трейлера, чтобы ненароком не испачкать ничего внутри кровью, и разделывает кролика, сняв с него шкурку. Из потрохов завтра можно будет сварить суп, а мяса им двоим вполне хватит для того, чтобы наесться, да еще и с овощами. Постепенно в нем начинает зарождаться мысль о том, что прийти к Полу оказалось не такой уж и плохой идеей. Будто он ее заранее обдумывал. Ноги сами привели его к Хиллтопу.

Полу бесконечно нравится, что охотник тоже принимает участие в приготовлении ужина. Если совместный прием пищи – процесс интимный, то его готовка определенно сближает. Пол не знал, умеет ли Дэрил готовить, но был уверен, что в арсенале у него есть все необходимые для выживания умения. Он задумывается о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Дэрил ему что-нибудь приготовил, как в том доме он сделал ему спагетти и стейк. Это было очень приятно. И неважно, что это будет за блюдо – он непривередлив.

Дэрил устраивается за столом, неловко барабанит пальцами по столешнице и чувствует себя немного бесполезным. Пол ловко чистит овощи, а Дэрилу, наблюдающему за ним, на ум приходит мысль о том, что в прошлой жизни Пол мог быть поваром. По крайней мере, ему бы в голову точно не пришла мысль заморачиваться и готовить кролика в вине, хотя Дэрил умел готовить, и даже относительно неплохо. Относительно неплохо для того, чтобы не умереть от голода.

\- Я думал, ты уехал…, - произносит Пол, решив поделиться с Дэрилом своими переживаниями, нарезая морковь и лук кубиками.

\- В Александрию?

Рик, вероятно, тоже думал, что он вернется туда, но Дэрилу никогда там особо не нравилось. Сначала все эти аккуратные дома, выстроенные вдоль мощеных улочек, сводили его с ума, ведь он постоянно ожидал какого-то подвоха от милых людей, обитающих в них, а теперь половина этих домов обуглилась и напоминала тот мир, который все старались удержать за стенами своих поселений. Дэрил ничего не имел против того мира, пусть он регулярно пытался его убить, но возвращаться к разрухе все равно не хотелось. К разрухе и мыслям о том, скольких людей там он больше никогда не сможет увидеть, хотя будет отчаянно искать среди остальных.

Пол хмурится, оборачиваясь на него, и смотрит несколько долгих секунд. Он уже давно заметил, что Дэрил сегодня какой-то растерянный и потерянный. Война отыгралась на каждом из них, и больше всего сейчас хочется спокойствия, а не опасения, что какой-нибудь дурной сон посреди ночи заставит очнуться и схватиться за оружие.

– Там мне хотелось бы быть в последнюю очередь, - рядом с Полом, несмотря на общую нервозность, он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Рик не упустил бы возможности вывести его на разговор о том, насколько неправильно он поступил, не посоветовавшись с ним, а точнее, проигнорировав все его просьбы и приказы. Дэрил не смог бы удержать себя от возмущений по поводу парочки его решений. И все закончилось бы дракой с вероятностью практически в сто процентов.

Пол открывает рот, намереваясь задать вопрос, но затем попросту глотает его, когда истинный ответ, в котором Дэрил не признается, приходит ему на ум. Он прячется от Рика? И выбрал компанию того, кто совершенно точно не будет его отчитывать за поступки, словно искал убежище, словно верил и доверял.

\- Ну, не думаю, что Мэгги будет против того, что ты тут. Тем более ты приносишь еду, - ободряюще улыбается Пол. Чтобы прокормить внезапно прибавившееся количество людей, им нужны ресурсы. А для этого – вылазки, охота. Сегодня Дэрил обеспечил как минимум двоих сытным ужином, а завтра поймает что-нибудь покрупнее.

В Хиллтопе его помощь могла пригодиться больше. Для того чтобы обеспечить разросшееся поселение, понадобится больше припасов, которые кому-то предстоит добыть. Люди, пришедшие из Святилища, в большинстве своем раньше отсиживались внутри завода, выполняли мелкие поручения, рассчитывая на защиту тех, кто выбирался за стены и привозил припасы, отбирая их у других выживших. Дэрил мог понять, почему они до последнего оставались на стороне Нигана, но это не значило, что они больше не будут доставлять неприятностей. Мэгги могла не уследить за ними, даже заручившись поддержкой Пола. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало Дэрилу, что все еще не закончено. В любой момент что-то может пойти не так, и ему следовало находиться здесь, чтобы это предотвратить.

Пол умалчивал тот факт, что он сам очень хочет, чтобы охотник остался в Хиллтопе, потому что не хотел пугать напором. Да, они договорились кое о чем в том доме, но имел ли договор силу сейчас, имел ли Пол право на что-либо рассчитывать? Или все это было просто влюбленной болтовней, лишенной смысла?

Пол о многом хочет поговорить с Дэрилом, но молчание затягивается, а он фокусируется на приготовлении блюда. Он не может сформулировать вопросы, которые кажутся слишком откровенными, поэтому просто готовит, надеясь, что и охотнику найдется, что сказать. Но тот никогда не отличался любовью к рассказам длинных историй, в отличие от Пола. А сейчас ему нечего рассказать. Пол закидывает кролика в кастрюльку вслед за овощами, а затем заливает все вином.

\- Пока готовится, можем допить, - Пол демонстрирует половину бутылки вина, а затем достает чашки. – У меня нет бокалов, так что не выйдет у нас романтики, - кротко усмехается Пол, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Кто вообще сказал, что они собирались устраивать романтический ужин?

\- В прошлый раз нас это не смущало, - Дэрил усмехается, бросая короткий взгляд на разномастные чашки. В прошлый раз их вообще многое не смущало. Он убеждал себя, что и сейчас не должно было. Наверное, если бы им не пришлось так быстро расставаться, они бы понемногу притерлись друг к другу, и было бы намного проще. Наверное, это только он вел себя, как придурок, потому что Пол был таким же, как и всегда.

Пол разливает вино по чашкам, устраиваясь за столом, усмехаясь воспоминанию, что в прошлый раз они пили вино прямо из горлышек бутылок, а затем незаметно перешли на крепкие напитки. И чем все это кончилось? Пол опускает глаза, изучая руки Дэрила, потянувшиеся за чашкой, и видит свежие царапины и ссадины на костяшках. Совсем свежие. Сегодняшние. Что послужило причиной их появления – неважно, но их бы залечить.

\- Тебе нужно к доктору. Она выдаст мазь, так быстрее пройдет, и не будет воспаления, - ласково произносит Пол. Да, раны могли быть и посерьезнее, но это не повод все оставлять вот так.

\- Ерунда, - Дэрил неловко прикрывает сбитые костяшки на одной руке ладонью второй, но картина мало меняется. Пальцы задевают засохшую корку крови, тревожа мелкие ранки, вызывая малоприятные импульсы, пронизывающие практически до самых локтей. Но это не повод обращаться к врачу и тратить медикаменты, которые могут пригодиться кому-то другому. Дэрил сам облажался, не сумев удержать в себе эмоции, так что теперь ему оставалось только молча терпеть и ждать, когда все заживет самостоятельно. Конечно, сукровицу и пыль было бы неплохо смыть, но это можно отложить.

Важно другое. Им двоим не должно быть сейчас так тяжело. Они будто откатились практически к самому началу, когда Дэрил угрюмо молчал, а Пол болтал за двоих, восполняя тишину. В доме было не так. Не стоило уничтожать прогресс, которого было не так уж легко достигнуть, но Дэрил попросту не знал, о чем говорить. Голова звенела неприятной пустотой, хотя он подозревал, что рано или поздно тема зайдет за их отношения. Наличие которых он подтвердил, проснувшись тогда утром. Причем подтвердил сам – никто за язык не тянул.

Пол первым находит тему для разговора, выбрав ту, которая не касается их отношений.

– Ты… убил его? – он не уточняет – и так ясно, о чем идет речь. Пол старается придать голосу равнодушный тон, но он бы не спрашивал, если бы ему было все равно. И он почти готов услышать подтверждение, после которого обязан смириться.

– Нет. А должен был? – Дэрил поджимает губы, раздраженно дергая плечом. У них с Полом имелось несколько тем, обсуждать которые бессмысленно. Но в случае с Дуайтом он поступил именно так, как от него меньше всего ожидали. Как поступил бы сам Пол, если бы ему пришлось выбирать.

И Пол удивляется ответу – по глазам Дэрила видя, что тот не врет. Вероятно, все вокруг рассчитывали на хладнокровное убийство их врага. Бывшего врага. Который помог им и предоставил информацию о планах Нигана.

\- А кто определяет это «должен»? Не я уж точно. Но я рад, что ты дал Дуайту шанс. Его помощь не отменяет того, что он сделал, но показывает, что он раскаивается, - именно поступки определяют человека, а не принадлежность к какой-либо группе. Отпустив Дуайта, Дэрил не совершил ошибку – именно это было ясно точно.

Дэрил усмехается, потому что он подобрал крайне библейский термин для описания страха перед возможной смертью. Раскаяние, о котором говорил Пол, не всегда представляло собой то, что он имел в виду. Человек способен изменить свои ориентиры в мгновение ока, лишь бы сохранить свою жизнь или отомстить – в случае с Дуайтом, имели место быть оба варианта, - но это значило лишь то, что его предыдущие убеждения не были достаточно сильны, а из этого выплывало, что и следующие не окажутся крепче. Да, Дэрил не спешил доверять людям, и не верил в то, что они могу меняться. Не так быстро. Те или иные черты заложены в любом изначально, просто кто-то умело удерживает их внутри, не позволяя проявиться до последнего.

\- Дуайт – ублюдок, которого еще поискать. Он поступает только так, как удобно ему. И если когда-то ему придет на ум, что лучше для него будет убить кого-то из нас, то он вернется и сделает это, - может, он пытался быть хорошим, в память о своей жене, но это не значило, что он таковым и был. Впрочем, Дэрил не мог судить, а вот Пол мог оказаться прав – нельзя исключать подобного варианта. Тем не менее, если Дуайт рискнет показаться на глаза, то Дэрил незамедлительно исполнит данное ему обещание, едва ли выслушав. Он предпочитал не давать третьих шансов тем, кто не додумался воспользоваться вторым.

Пол не знал, что пережил Дэрил в прошлом, почему стал недоверчивым и был ли таким всегда, предал ли его кто-то близкий, навсегда лишив веры в людей. Но понятно, что Дэрил не хотел ошибаться. Никто не хочет. Но Пол не научился не верить людям, надеяться на хорошее, он хотел, чтобы в мире оставалось место добру, а не расчету – убей всех, кто может тебе навредить.

\- Только не говори, что в глубине души ты этого и ждешь. Чтобы он своим поступком подтвердил, что его не стоило оставлять в живых, - качает головой Пол, - но разве ты сам никогда не ошибался? Изменить свое мнение – это не плохой поступок, главное, за что ты борешься сейчас, - по интонации Дэрила было понятно, что он не оставит все просто так. Он убьет Дуайта, едва почуяв хоть намек на угрозу. Но он его все-таки отпустил, а значит – вера и милосердие в нем превалировали, по крайней мере, по отношению к этому человеку. – Думаю, он сыт этими разборками, как каждый из нас.

\- В глубине души я надеюсь больше никогда не увидеть его рожу, - искренне отвечает Дэрил.

Он пришел к Полу не для того, чтобы слушать проповеди о раскаянии и прощении. И об ошибках, которые совершают все. Естественно, он ошибался. Постоянно. Все чертово время. Но он был из тех людей, кто скорее разрушит все до основания, чем отступит, признав, будто изначально делал все неправильно. Чрезмерное упрямство зачастую играло с ним злую шутку, но он был не в силах как-то исправить то, что росло и крепло в нем десятки лет.

Дэрил поджимает губы, притягивая к себе чашку. Да, определенно, дело в нем. За все прошедшее время, именно сейчас у него неистово чесались руки достать из кармана ту фотографию и взглянуть на нее, чтобы напомнить себе о том, как все должно быть. Это ведь он был инициатором отношений, а сейчас вся смелость будто ушла, оставив его в растерянности. За свои слова и поступки следовало отвечать. Пол же не был той ответственностью, которая могла бы стать неприятной или тяготить, скорее наоборот.

Дэрил волновался о нем, пусть и не разрешал себе размышлять об этом слишком часто, потому что существовало еще много вещей, о которых он должен был думать. А он не привык волноваться о людях, которые ему безразличны. Да, он чувствовал некоторую ответственность даже за тех, кого толком не знал, но кто не мог никак ни помочь, ни защитить себя в этой войне, однако, вероятнее всего, если бы что-нибудь случилось с кем-то из них, он бы даже не заметил. Если бы что-то случилось с Полом… это бы его разозлило. Откровенно говоря, ему и так есть за что злиться.

Пол делает несколько глотков вина, ощущая, как кровь начинает быстрее циркулировать по телу, и в ногах появляется тяжесть. Но в противовес ей внутри зажигается мотивация. Ему хочется исправить их отношения, вернуть им тот прошлый вид, когда они не ощущали границ общения. Эти невидимые стены словно заново выросли, и им приходится пить, делая вид, что рот просто занят, а потому – не выдает слова. Пол неловко ерзает на стуле, после чего встает, чтобы помешать их будущий ужин, несмотря на то, что все с ним в порядке.

\- Тара рассказала мне, как тебя чуть не пристрелили, - Дэрил делает глоток вина и выразительно смотрит на Пола поверх чашки. И Пол вздрагивает, замирая с ложкой в руке, но не оборачиваясь. – Я говорил тебе быть осмотрительнее?

Если Дэрил не мог говорить о том, о чем стоило, то хотя бы поднял одну из тем, которая его волновала. Происшествие в доме ничему Пола не научило. Ни тому, что поднятые руки не всегда означают капитуляцию противника, ни тому, что не следует доверять каждому, кто несколько секунд назад пытался тебя убить, а теперь выказывает желание прийти к соглашению. Еще Тара рассказала ему о том, как Пол и Морган едва не прикончили друг друга – точнее, как Морган едва не прикончил Пола, ставшего на защиту заложников. И Дэрил, конечно же, знал о том, что в Хиллтопе осталась часть Спасителей, решивших перейти на мирную сторону. К данному факту у него было меньше всего претензий, потому что оставшиеся практически полностью состояли из рабочих, а не из тех, кто всегда таскался за Ниганом.

Пол морщится, не ожидав подставы. Возможно, следовало предсказать, что Тара растреплет другу абсолютно обо всех новостях, но глупо было думать, что эту информацию не используют против него и как минимум не напомнят.

\- Вот чем ты думал? – Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что злится не так сильно, как предполагал. Скорее волнуется, хотя в этом уже нет смысла. А ведь они могли бы сейчас не разговаривать. Тара могла бы сказать ему, что Пола больше нет, и на этом точно закончилось бы все, что могло бы быть. И это уже пугало. И подталкивало к осознанию, что ему действительно хочется, чтобы что-то все-таки у них было.

\- У него были подняты руки. Я надеялся на понимание, - Пол нарочно громко откладывает лопатку в сторону. Да, он, блять, ошибся. И он знал это и не отрицал. Но к чему оправдываться, что Спаситель их одурачил, обоссав себе штаны, чтобы выглядеть по-настоящему напуганным?

\- А ты без раздумий стреляешь во всех с поднятыми руками? – Пол разворачивается, принимая защитную позу – складывая руки на груди. Никому не нравится, когда их упрекают в глупых поступках. Попытаться сохранить человечность – это глупый поступок? Потому что на два десятка человек, естественно, найдется хоть один гнилой. - Отнюдь. И я – живое тому подтверждение. Твое счастье, что я не скрутил вас с Риком секунды за две. Черт. Будь я среди Спасителей, ты бы мне шанса не дал, - Пол качает головой. – Так в чем же разница? На мне просто не было выдуманного ярлыка, и вы тогда еще не знали о существовании Спасителей.

Дэрил хмурится, поджимая губы, когда Пол переходит в откровенное наступление, а не просто оправдывает себя. Когда-то он уже нечто подобное слышал. Причем от него же. И тогда Дэрил уже говорил ему, что, если бы не Рик, который был настроен помочь встречному парню, все могло бы пойти иначе.

\- У нас тогда не было войны, - Дэрил подается вперед, упираясь ладонями в столешницу. Может, стоило повторить каждое слово по слогам, чтобы до Пола дошла разница между обстоятельствами. – Эти слова тебе о чем-то говорят? Мы искали людей, которым нужна помощь – и ты, и я. Но это все равно не значило, что можно было доверять каждому встречному, - Аарон следил за ними неделю, если не больше, прежде чем решил пригласить в Александрию. Точнее, прежде чем они его обнаружили, связали и допрашивали, пока он не подтвердил свои слова. Разумные опасения – ничего более. Инстинкт самосохранения, который у Пола, очевидно, отсутствует напрочь.

\- Ага, то есть война оправдывает каждое убийство? – подняв брови, спрашивает Пол. – Ничего не поменялось. Тем людям тоже нужна была помощь. – В любом мире и всегда хватало мудаков, но были ведь и люди, не способные самостоятельно выбраться из дыры, в которую их по стечениям обстоятельств занесло. Да, тот парень, приставивший пистолет к его голове, оказался совсем не мирным рабочим, которым прикидывался. Да, их отправили зачищать посты, но остальные Спасители предпочли сдаться, чем стрелять с риском скорее быть убитыми самим. Они понимали, что Ниган не стоит того, чтобы за него умирать. Иисус протянул им руку, и получил ответ и согласие. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг хотели убить каждую пешку армии Нигана, включая Тару.

\- Им и война не нужна была для того, чтобы убивать, - Дэрил медленно втягивает воздух через нос, цедит слова сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не пытался оправдать кровь на своих руках любым из возможных способов, и на мгновение его охватывает ужас оттого, что когда-то он не мог так легко выстрелить в живого человека. Он убивал ходячих – они и так были мертвы, - он мог ранить кого-то, покалечить – боги, он калечил людей еще до того, как мир покатился в ад, - но не убить.

Первой смертью на его счету стала смерть из милосердия к страдающему товарищу. Ее нельзя было считать чем-то ужасным, не так ли? Но счетчик щелкнул, и обозначение нуля сдвинулось, уступив место единице. Как на той доске с происшествиями, которую когда-то чертила Бэт. Блять. Он не мог вспомнить ничего в промежутке, но он пустил пулю в лоб той стерве, которая убила Бэт. Она стояла перед ним с поднятыми руками, отступила на шаг, а у их ног лежало тело Бэт. Тогда ничего не предвещало беды – они договорились уйти с миром. Но договоренность, очевидно, не всегда имела вес. До Пола никак не доходило, что в любой момент кто-то так же может изменить решение, стоит обстоятельствам перейти на его сторону.

К сожалению, им не получится полностью избежать триггеров, напоминающих о прошедшей войне и огромных потерях, которые они понесли. Потерях, которые нельзя будет восполнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Иисус помнит мертвый взгляд Аарона, рассказывающего о произошедшем с Эриком, помнит, какая пустота у него самого образовалась в душе от услышанного, а затем ее пронзил страх, что с Дэрилом тоже может что-то случиться. У них были прекрасные несколько дней в том доме, которые могли стереться пылью, оставшись в памяти лишь едким сном, каждую ночь отравляющим душу. И сейчас Пол понимал, что им обоим посчастливилось остаться в живых. Это ведь именно счастливый случай и ничего более. Пол не знал, что будет между ними дальше, но так у них теперь точно был какой-то шанс на это продолжение. И никто больше не вырвет его у них из рук.

\- Но мы не такие, - Пол качает головой, смягчаясь. Они убивали из необходимости, когда другого выхода уже не было. И Дэрил не такой – он не хотел убивать направо и налево, он был в отчаянии. - Можешь, кстати, не беспокоиться. Мэгги убила того парня, показав, что мы не шутим. Так что никто мне отомстить тут уже не хочет, - Пол закатывает глаза, махнув рукой.

\- И правильно сделала, - Дэрил откидывается на спинку стула, делая большой глоток вина. Его больше прельщал неизвестный мертвый парень, чем мертвый Пол. Они не просто так зачищали базы, на которых не было простого рабочего люда. Каждый из присутствующих там представлял опасность, был вооружен и готов оказать сопротивление. Даже с поднятыми руками кто-то мог выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель, стоивший кому-то из них жизни, так что приходилось выбирать, чья жизнь дороже. В этом было одно из различий между ним и Полом – он пристрелил даже того, кто поднял руки.

Пол глубоко вдыхает, но их разговор на повышенных тонах не закончится просто так, им еще есть многого, чего сказать друг другу. Иисус не протестовал, не осуждал поступок Мэгги, подсознательно чувствуя, что это было в какой-то степени верно. Но он не одобрял. Он сам пристрелил Спасителя, направившего пушку на его друзей с вполне конкретной целью. Почему Дэрилу кажется, что он не видит разницы? Словно они вдвоем не отбивались от Спасителей, забравшихся в тот дом. Когда тебя пытаются убить – тогда ты и нажимаешь на спусковой крючок. В иных случаях у тебя нет на это причин.

Все знают, что лучшая защита – это нападение. И Пол умеет сражаться, выбирая то же оружие, что и противник, и пора за него взяться, чтобы не остаться побежденным.

\- А чем ты думал, когда отправлял грузовик в ворота Святилища, чтобы впустить туда ходячих? – Пол вздергивает брови, смиряя Дэрила тяжелым взглядом. Конечно, не следовало ожидать, будто Тара и Полу не расскажет обо всем, чему он не был свидетелем. Это была не менее, а даже более опасная задумка. Против Пола был всего один человек, а Дэрилу угрожали как Спасители, так и толпа мертвецов. Многое могло пойти не так – его бы и пристрелили, или подстрелили, дав ходячим больше шансов угнаться за ослабевшим противником. В любом случае, навыки рукопашного боя тут были бы бессмысленны.

Дэрил не рассчитывал на ссору, когда шел к Полу, но, очевидно, именно к ней они и приближались. Как ни странно, теперь они хотя бы говорили, а не сидели, молча занятый каждый своим делом. Отличный вариант поддержать беседу, блять.

\- Я хотел скорее покончить с этим пиздецом, - Дэрил почти скалится, читая в глазах Пола его убеждение в какой-то своей догадке и правоте. Он сам надумал себе все за него, каждую мысль и его побуждение, и не желал переубеждаться. Что ж, они стоили друг друга. Оба действовали достаточно неосмотрительно, и их решения могли повлечь за собой неисправимые последствия, но обоим повезло остаться хотя бы в живых. – Держать осаду вокруг места, в котором достаточно припасов для того, чтобы продержаться долгое время, и рассчитывать, будто все пойдет по плану? Истощить самих себя до предела, потерять способность сопротивляться – отличная ведь была идея, да? Растянуть этот долбоебизм на месяцы, - он не считал, что поступил плохо. Он сделал то, на что не решился бы никто другой, и это сыграло немаловажную роль. Может, не так, как предполагалось изначально, но, тем не менее, сейчас они сидели за столом, на плите тушился их ужин, а за окном не раздавалось никаких криков о помощи – все могли спать спокойно уже сейчас, а не сидеть в напряженном ожидании нападения.

И пусть сейчас он настойчиво изображает, что держит себя в руках, Пол слышит нотки пронзительной обиды в голосе Дэрила. Обиды за то, что Пол имел смелость ткнуть его в ошибки носом. Но не Пол начал этот разговор, не он начал обвинять. Кажется, что, промолчи они, было бы лучше, но тогда эти мысли засели внутри и начали постепенно сжирать. Пол не отвечает, прикусывая губу – у него есть гордость и трезвый взгляд на ситуацию, несмотря на то, что обижать Дэрила ему не хотелось. Но Диксон должен был осознать масштаб своих поступков. И больше такого не повторять, а продуманно подходить к вопросам.

\- Те, кого я спас, помогли отвлечь ходячих от стен, а затем и отстреливаться от тех, кого ты выпустил своим идиотским поступком! – потому что Дэрил поставил под риск не только врагов, но и обычных работников, занимающих первый этаж завода. Но кто будет думать о незнакомцах? Каждый спасает себя сам – вот типичная практика нового мира. Чистый эгоизм. Но как Дэрил не понимает, что поодиночке никто из них бы не справился? Не то, чтобы помочь выдержать осаду, но и добывать пропитание, обустраивать дом. В этом мире невозможно выжить одному. - Если бы я ничего не сделал, тут было бы пепелище, ни одного выжившего, включая меня. – Он хлестко подводит итог. Дэрила в тот момент не было в Хиллтопе, он не видел всего происходящего и не осознавал ошибки, что подставил так же их, своих друзей.

Дэрил моргает, прогоняя болезненные и совершенно не нужные сейчас воспоминания, сосредотачивая тяжелый взгляд на Поле. Его слова били под дых, и он прекрасно знал о том эффекте, который производил на него своей речью, потому что иначе не стал бы ничего говорить. Пол ткнул его носом в его ошибку, которая стоила многих жизней. Да, война закончилась быстрее, чем все они ожидали, потому что Дэрил решил ослушаться. Но она также могла закончиться не в их пользу по той же причине. Будто он сам об этом не знал. Он не был стратегом – это всем известно, - за планы у них отвечал Рик, а Дэрил приводил их в исполнение. Должен был притворяться рядовым солдатом, вытягивающимся по стойке смирно, салютующим и выдающим дрожащим голосом: «Да, капитан». Вероятно, в какой-нибудь настоящей армии его бы уже расстреляли. Было за что.

\- Как же хорошо, - его голос звучит размеренно, но желваки на скулах ходят ходуном, выдавая истинное состояние. Дэрил не мог разбить нос Полу только потому, что он оказался прав, - что вы все оказались в нужном месте, в нужное время, - а спасенные перебежчики решили помочь в благодарность за сохраненную жизнь. – Надеюсь, тебе больше не придется расплачиваться за мои идиотские поступки.

Может, приходить сюда все же было плохой идеей. Заводить этот разговор – вообще отвратительной. Кто еще скажет ему о том, что он проебался по всем фронтам? Перед кем еще ему придется оправдываться? Дэрил все еще думал о том, что может уйти. Ничто не держало его в этом трейлере или в Хиллтопе вообще. Достаточно просто встать, сделать несколько шагов, подхватить арбалет, пересечь площадь и оказаться у ворот, а затем затеряться где-нибудь в лесу. Никто не станет искать, потому что у всех достаточно более важных дел. Зато тогда он больше никого не подведет. Ему ни о ком не придется беспокоиться, пытаться что-то доказать или вообще с кем-то говорить. Мерл давно твердил ему, что только он способен терпеть его рядом с собой. Наверное, так и есть. С учетом того, что Мерла рядом больше не было, у Дэрила оставался только он сам, и он тоже умело справлялся с вынесением собственного мозга без чужой помощи.

\- При всем этом меня ты недооцениваешь. Я жив, и я разобрался с угрозой, - за хлестким голосом Пола тоже стоит огромная обида. Дэрил считал его неспособным за себя постоять, нарочно влезающим в неприятности, дающим шанс каждому, кто его не заслуживает, глупо рискующим собой. Как кот, который не чувствует высоты и разгуливает по парапету. Словно в какой-то вселенной он не зацепился когтями в случае, если случайно оступится. Пол проходит к столу, беря свою чашку и делая несколько глотков вина, чтобы не высказать еще что-нибудь. Не каждый, кто встретится на пути – враг. Он может оказаться другом, стоит только довериться. Даже Тара ведь все-таки доверилась выбору Пола, не скомандовав выпустить автоматную очередь в Спасителей, которые им впоследствии помогли.

\- Это не я тебя недооцениваю, это ты переоцениваешь каждого, кого встречаешь, не думая о том, что следующая встреча может стоить тебе головы, - Дэрил стучит пальцем по столу, чтобы не настучать по этой самой дурной лохматой голове. – Думаешь, кто-то пожалеет тебя, если ты поднимешь руки? Да ты, блять, не можешь так легко доверять людям! – Да, Пол доверился им, рассказав о Хиллтопе, а потом и о Королевстве, но если бы они были теми, кто приходит в чужой дом, чтобы отбирать последнее, насиловать женщин и убивать детей?

Пол держится, не собираясь повторять их драку в том доме. Его ведь там тоже обвиняли в чрезмерном доверии к людям и неспособности о себе позаботиться. Но сейчас в нем практически нет алкоголя, и он готов держать себя в руках и стойко выносить все громкие слова, летящие ему в грудь как стрелы.

Дэрил поднимается со своего места, ножки стула громко царапают пол, отъезжая назад. Он меряет шагами трейлер – чертовски мало пространства для того, чтобы вдоволь находиться и успокоиться, - пока, в конце концов, не останавливается перед Полом.

– Кармы не существует, если ты вдруг в нее веришь. Ни кармы, ни справедливости – нихуя! Продолжай творить добро, будь чертовым Иисусом, если тебе хочется, но кому-то потом придется стоять над твоим трупом с простреленной башкой, а тебе, конечно же, будет уже похуй. Зато решил кого-то пожалеть, услугу оказать и все такое, - Дэрил вновь злился, сжимал кулаки до боли в разбитых костяшках. Если бы он не знал, что никакой поучительный тумак не поможет мозгам Пола встать на место, то уже настучал бы по его черепушке. Исключительно в благих целях. Если он умрет по собственной глупости, то ему действительно будет все равно – он будет мертв. А вот тем, кто останется, придется худо. Дэрилу осточертело копать ямы и сбивать кресты.

Иногда стоит помолчать, чтобы узнать, что о тебе на самом деле думают люди. Иисус не думает о своей безопасности, рискует, слишком добр ко всем встречным. Ну просто наивный ребенок, не встречавший в жизни зла. Но это неправда. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь его когда-нибудь слушал, он бы понял; если бы попытался поставить себя на место Пола – он бы понял. Но нет, они видят в нем того библейского Иисуса, который обязательно станет жертвой глупых и агрессивных людей и закончит на кресте, истекающим кровью. Обязательно. Пол прикрывает глаза, стискивая зубы и перемещаясь к столу, прислоняется к нему копчиком и сжимает пальцами край столешницы, чтобы подавить всю свою злость за услышанное.

\- И кому же придется стоять над моим трупом? Уж не тебе ли? – фыркает он. Пол отсек все ненужное, все слова, за которыми, как за ширмой было спрятано главное. О своих чувствах многим тяжело говорить, Дэрил же никогда не отличался открытостью. Поэтому Пол решает задать главный вопрос. - Ты беспокоился обо мне? – он смотрит Дэрилу прямо в глаза. Он знает ответ, но отчаянно хочет услышать его вслух. Когда человеку плевать, он ничего не делает, здесь же неравнодушие бьет через край.

Дэрилу кажется или в голосе Пола прозвучала насмешка? Будто ему плевать на то, что он может умереть. Точнее на то, что кому-то все же придется действительно стоять над его трупом. Для Дэрила эти слова вовсе не звучат, как какая-то шутка. Он повидал достаточно смертей тех, кто был ему дорог. Он видел, как люди сходили с ума от потери. Он чувствовал то же самое. Из-за этой чертовой войны Мэгги потеряла Гленна. Аарон смотрел, как медленно умирает Эрик. Дэрил помнил, как они втроем сидели за столом в их доме, почти так же, как теперь они сидели в трейлере у Пола. Он мог провести параллели, выявить сходство, допустить к этому понятие «отношений», которые в разы усложняло все и обостряло чувства. Пол говорил так, словно ему, Дэрилу, должно было быть все равно на его смерть. Дэрил меньше всего хотел выяснять, как будет на самом деле.

\- Нет, - он делает шаг навстречу Полу, еще один, сжимая челюсти, и с губ Пола срывается нервный смешок.

– Плевать. Лезь под пули, спасай виновных и невиновных, подставляй свой дурной затылок – делай все, что ты обычно делаешь, герой, - Дэрил приближается к нему, тяжело дыша, их носы почти соприкасаются, и он смотрит прямо Полу в глаза – зеленые и наглые, как всегда. Пол не сводит с него взгляда и практически не моргает, когда его наотмашь бьют слова Дэрила. Он держится, дожидаясь окончания фразы.

– Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… _\- «я, вероятно, свихнусь»._

У Пола замирает сердце, когда Дэрил подается вперед и, вместо тычка в грудь, импульсивно прижимается к его губам, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях.

История повторяется, а Дэрил чертовски ошибался, когда полагал, будто все могло остаться исключительно в стенах того дома. Он сделал всего несколько глотков вина, а значит, не мог списать свое поведение на действие алкоголя. Мысли в голове тяжело ворочались, но среди них он не находил никаких веских причин отступить. Он сжимает предплечье Пола одной рукой, вторую положив на шею и впившись пальцами в кожу.

Да, он беспокоился. Боялся, что все, о чем они говорили тогда, могло с легкостью вылететь в трубу. Боялся, что одна из их мимолетных встреч может стать последней, так же, как и незаметное прикосновение к руке или взгляд. Дэрил был эгоистом во многом – уже подтвердил это, - и не хотел упускать что-то, когда это только ему досталось.

Пол слишком сильно хотел этого жеста, подтверждения, что они наконец-то свободны и вольны делать все, что захотят. Не только подтверждения, что между ними что-то есть. Он, черт побери, все эти дни войны не мог даже подойти и обнять Дэрила. Он искал случай, но его не выдалось до самого последнего момента, до самого всеобщего сбора перед атакой аванпостов. Тогда Пол поддался своему порыву и сжал горячие пальцы Дэрила, чтобы напомнить, что он рядом и ему не все равно. Теперь же он мог наконец-то его поцеловать, не сдерживаясь. И поцелуй выходит, как в их самый первый осознанный раз – долгожданным, а потому – несдержанным, порывистым, жадным. В трейлере они были в безопасности, не так, конечно, как под укрытием шторма, но вдали от посторонних взглядов, и наконец-то могли со всем разобраться. Полу кажется, что они уже разобрались. Они просто не умеют выражать свою мысль о том, что беспокоились, вот и выходят обвинения.

Стоит преодолеть один рубеж, и двигаться дальше становится намного проще. Дэрил отчасти целенаправленно держал себя в рамках, не только боясь осознать, что каждое слово, сказанное в том доме, каждое выполненное действие, ничего не значили, но и здраво опасаясь того, что кто-то из них, а может, и они оба, могут не вернуться домой. Он предпочитал не тешить себя ложными надеждами – ему и так не слишком сладко жилось, чтобы заниматься еще и самообманом, - потому что намного проще смириться с тем, на что не надеялся, и намного приятней получать то, чего никак не ждал.

А они ведь действительно могли больше не встретиться. Если бы какой-нибудь ходячий зацепил его, когда он выбирался из грузовика, чтобы убраться раньше, чем в Святилище начнется каннибальская расправа, или какая-нибудь пуля, предназначенная ходячему, прилетела бы в его затылок. Если бы кто-то не стал притворяться, будто сдается, а сразу выстрелил бы в лоб Полу, только завидев его перед собой. Целуя Пола, чувствуя его кожу под пальцами, щекотку от бороды, Дэрил неподдельно радовался тому, что ничего из этого не произошло. Победа не смогла доставить ему никаких приятных чувств, а вот возвращение в Хиллтоп, конкретно в этот трейлер, к этому человеку, побило все рекорды за последние несколько лет.

Дэрил мог доверять своим ощущениям, но так и не мог до конца поверить в то, что это происходит именно с ним. Не с кем-то другим – лучшим, более достойным того, чтобы его ждали, хотели видеть рядом, - а с ним. Он, откровенно говоря, даже не понимал, что делает, полагаясь только на какие-то призрачные инстинкты, толкающие его вперед. Прижаться ближе, обнять крепче, не отпускать, пока в легких не закончится воздух, да и для того, чтобы вдохнуть, не обязательно отстраняться.

Пол оказывается на столе, прижимаясь к Дэрилу всем телом, минимизируя разницу в росте и обнимая его за шею, вспоминая их безумие и счастье. Предрассудки, что у этой иллюзии есть место только в том доме, рушатся с каждой секундой. Дэрил говорил, что они теперь вместе. Они вместе, независимо от того, где находятся.

У Пола не хватает дыхания, и он разрывает поцелуй, положив руки на груди Дэрила и опустив голову.

\- А я беспокоился о тебе. Очень, - произносит он, отдышавшись и, наконец, поднимая глаза. В противовес тем язвительным словам Дэрила.

\- У меня все было под контролем, - Дэрил усмехается, и его голос звучит немного сипло. Да, его контролю над ситуацией можно было только позавидовать. Но Пол беспокоился о нем, будто Дэрил был кем-то важным. Он мог бы сказать, что Пол беспокоится обо всех, и это утверждение будет правдивым, но едва ощутимое чувство под ребрами подсказывало ему, что о нем этот парень переживал куда больше, чем о прочих. Это странно.

Полу остается лишь покачать головой. Невозможно контролировать непредсказуемые вещи и свои импульсивные порывы. Но Пол не знал, Дэрил продумал свой рискованный план изначально или же действовал по ситуации. Он бы, наверное, и в последнем случае никому не сказал.

– Я думал, что когда ваша группа закончит со своим блоком, ты придешь, – но Дэрил задержался на несколько дней, чтобы в корне изменить ход событий. Пол думает, что хорошо, что они были в разных группах и натворили ошибок, а не поссорились при попытке их совершить.

– Вот я и пришел, - может, с пунктуальностью у Дэрила и были проблемы, но обычно он появлялся в самый подходящий момент. Но, если бы он появился раньше, Пол, может, и не подвергся бы вовсе никакой опасности. Потому что это Дэрил был бы тем человеком, который стреляет, только завидев противника впереди.

Пол знал, что с Дэрилом будет сложно. Но он не думал, что будет так невыносимо мириться с его выходками. И хочется злиться, но Пол не может. Потому что Дэрил не совершил самого ужасного – он не оставил его. И сейчас, скользящими по воротнику жилетки ладонями он может его почувствовать, прижаться крепче, ощутить тепло тела. И больше всего хотелось продолжать его целовать, потому что только в этот момент их отпускали все тяжелые мысли, накопленные за последние дни..

\- Давай медленно, - шепчет Пол, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дэрила. Их поцелуи в основном были дикие, несдержанные, если не считать парочку легких и быстрых прикосновений к губам. Пол хотел это прочувствовать, насладиться, никуда не спешить и не отвлекаться. Сейчас у них наконец-то было время. Пол аккуратно убирает растрепанные пряди с лица Дэрила и прижимается к его губам.

Только что они фактически ссорились, пытаясь доказать, кто из них прав, а кто совершил глупость. Каждый, очевидно, остался при своем мнении, но теперь Дэрил не чувствовал клокочущей внутри злости, потому что она, видимо, превратилась в нечто другое. Они могли продолжить бессмысленно сотрясать воздух, но все, что успело произойти за время, пока они были порознь, уже не изменить. Их ошибки так и останутся при них. А тем временем, на плите готовится ужин, и чашки с вином еще наполовину полны, и Дэрил больше не ощущал преследовавшего его нервного озноба, потому что руки Пола творили какую-то магию, хотя просто лежали на его груди, после скользнув к плечам.

Слегка отстранившись, Пол наклоняет голову, снова целуя, а затем проводя языком по нижней губе Дэрила. Дэрил кажется ему робким, неопытным по части таких поцелуев, не привыкшим к нежности, а потому – поначалу не решающимся на ответные действия. Дэрил пробуждал в нем такие сильные чувства, которых Пол никогда прежде не испытывал. Он хочет узнать его лучше, заботиться о нем, что-то делать вместе, выбираться на вылазки и готовить ужин. Пол все еще не верит, что может не просто подойти к охотнику, не просто обнять, но и поцеловать. И это простое движение губ вызывает у него дрожь по всему телу, приятный мандраж, предвкушение, желание, эйфорию. После всего произошедшего он не смог бы относиться к нему равнодушно, не смог бы забыть. После этой войны ему больше всего нужно было их тепло, чтобы понимать, что сражались они не зря.

То, что происходило сейчас, ощущалось совершенно иначе. Не как отчаянный шаг с обрыва, которым Дэрилу казалось его тогдашнее решение, идущее в разрез со всем, к чему он привык, со всем, что годами талдычил ему Мерл. Их следующий поцелуй стал спокойнее, и поэтому казался чем-то новым. Дэрил и предположить не мог, насколько приятно может быть самозабвенно целоваться, чувствуя чужое тепло и прикосновения. Раньше все вокруг плевались, завидев присосавшуюся друг к другу парочку, будто забывшую о том, что они находятся в людном месте. Теперь Дэрил понимал, что вполне реально забыться рядом с тем, кто тебе не безразличен.

Он не уверен, что делает все правильно – у него совсем небольшой опыт в поцелуях, и большая его часть была получена уже непосредственно с Полом. Черт возьми, он не любил целоваться и вообще подпускать к себе людей, потому что в его прошлой жизни не было никого, кого бы он мог хотя бы представить рядом с собой, не испытав при этом раздражения или отвращения. Дэрил касался пальцами скул Пола, бороды – все еще не испытывая никакой неправильности происходящего, - шеи, гладил плечи. Он не знал, куда деть руки, хотя мог оправдать себя тем, что ему попросту хотелось ощупать Пола всего, окончательно поверить, что это он – живой, здоровый и никуда не исчезнет.

И хоть поцелуй нежный, медленный и лишен пылкости, Пол все равно ловит внутри себя разгорающееся желание ощутить Дэрила всем телом, затащить его под одеяло, чтобы теперь охотник был только его. Чтобы его можно было продолжать обнимать, гладить по волосам, прикасаться губами к шее и знать, что теперь все у них спокойно. Не нужно никуда бежать, а можно просто поговорить и уверить друг друга, что все в порядке, даже если это не совсем так. Может, если бы они объяснили друг другу свои поступки, то лучше бы поняли. Хотя Пол совершенно не хочет обсуждать их ошибки, он хочет скорее забыть.

Пол нехотя прерывает поцелуй, вдруг вспомнив, что у них на плите готовится ужин. Было бы глупо его испортить.

\- Останешься переночевать у меня? – тихо спрашивает он, проводя носом по щеке Дэрила. Вместе им удалось поспать всего один раз, в ту безумную ночь. Ему кажется, что он забыл о том, как ощущаются прикосновения Дэрила во сне, как тепло он прижимается. – Можешь и завтра. И сколько захочешь. – Звучит как предложение, но это желание Пола.

\- Да, - Дэрил говорит с не свойственным себе придыханием. Не потому, что ему некуда идти – он в состоянии жить где угодно и в каких угодно условиях, - а потому что ему хочется остаться здесь. Больше ведь не нужно никуда бежать, ни от кого прятаться, и он волен выбирать, где ему будет лучше всего. Дэрил никогда не считал Александрию своим домом. У него там даже нет никаких вещей или определенного места – все его пожитки умещаются в один рюкзак. Кэрол, очевидно, планировала остаться в Королевстве, а Рик… пусть он и его друг, но с ним слишком тяжело. Выходило, что у Дэрила остался только Пол. И он был рад тому, что он у него есть.

Пол чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым от согласия Дэрила. Кажется, он о большем и мечтать не мог. Просто подтверждение, что они наконец-то проведут вместе время, как и планировали. Они наконец-то попробуют отношения, настоящие, серьезные, к которым никто из них не привык. Пол не хотел, чтобы у него все было как в прошлом, когда он больший период времени провел, ища парней на одну ночь. Его долгие отношения закончились плохо. Но сейчас он больше не опасался повторения, что его обманут, выкинут, оставят позади, как пережиток прошлого. Он хотел рискнуть. Он впервые за долгое время чувствовал нечто особенное, и он не мог не попробовать. Дэрил стоил того. Он видел по глазам, что Дэрил сам этого хотел. Не может парень, который был закрыт всю свою жизнь, настроен только на короткую забаву. Дэрил не хотел, чтобы все закончилось быстро, он делал крохотные шаги вслепую. Пол понимает, какой смелости все эти действия стоят охотнику, и он его не оставит, не обманет, не даст обжечься и снова закрыться, перестав верить людям.

– А теперь нужно поужинать, - а то за новыми поцелуями они снова могут забыться.

– Нужно. Иначе все сгорит, - Дэрил тихо смеется, и на этот раз в смехе не звучит насмешка или фырканье. Натянутая пружина у него внутри словно, наконец, расправилась. И стало легче.

Пол выскальзывает из объятий Дэрила, чтобы проверить блюдо и выключить плиту. Таким нереальным сейчас кажется то, как Пол приготовил спагетти, а затем загадал Дэрилу обнять его на три «Миссисипи». Теперь объятия не были издевкой или игрой, их хотелось больше всего на свете, даже если приходится прерваться лишь на то, чтобы долить вино в чашки и разложить блюдо по тарелкам.

Дэрил возвращается обратно за стол, явственно ощущая скопившуюся за все последнее время усталость. Он смотрит на свои руки, перепачканные засохшей кровью, и морщится. Пока Пол занят последними приготовлениями, Дэрил бредет к умывальнику, чтобы ополоснуть руки. Кровавая корка отходит неохотно, вновь открывает мелкие раны на костяшках, и он чувствует себя крайне неловко, портя светлое полотенце алыми пятнами.

Пол опускается на стул, ненавязчиво рассматривая охотника и привыкая, что он здесь, рядом с ним. Они наконец-то воплощают их «вместе». И поправляет тарелки на столе, словно пытается сделать все идеальным, насколько вообще возможно в крошечном трейлере, заваленном вещами.

Ужин пахнет просто невероятно, да и выглядит так же. Раньше никто не готовил для Дэрила. Не считая того раза в доме, когда Пол так же расстарался. Кролик с овощами, тушеный в чертовом вине во время Апокалипсиса – подумать только. Бытовало такое мнение, будто путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, и Пол явно вознамерился отвоевать себе место в его грудной клетке. Стоило признать, что пока он действовал успешно.

Дэрил безумно голоден, но первые несколько кусочков он медленно пережевывает, чтобы распробовать вкус, который ему никогда прежде не попадался. А Пол застывает с вилкой в руках и медленно облизывает губы, наблюдая за ним.

\- Безумно вкусно, - Дэрил бросает короткий взгляд на Пола и набрасывается на еду, заполняя пустой желудок горячей и вкусной едой. Он далеко не ценитель, никогда не бывал в ресторанах, но вино отлично подходит к их ужину, так что, наверное, именно с ним положено есть все эти вычурные блюда.

Пол улыбается на похвалу, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд. Для себя бы он определенно точно не потрудился готовить, перехватив что-нибудь сырое, но для Дэрила хотелось постараться, он ведь обещал именно это блюдо. И, черт возьми, благодаря какому-то волшебству умудрился вспомнить.

\- Не забывай есть, - Дэрил усмехается, замечая, что Пол практически не притронулся к своей порции.

\- Да, - опомнился Пол, опуская взгляд в тарелку, а затем отправляя в рот кусочек кролика. Это действительно вкусно. Но он надеется, что это не только потому, что они зверски голодны.

Они ужинают, отдыхая в молчании, которое в прошлый раз было напряженным, в отличие от этого. Чем меньше еды становится в тарелке, а вина – в чашке, тем больше их клонит ко сну. Пол медленно отпивает вино, и ему становится слишком лениво что-либо делать. Он и так собирался спать, но теперь, с компанией, это будет куда приятнее. Пол представляет, как они будут сонно беседовать, пока не отключатся, но для начала им бы хоть о чем-то поговорить. А безопасные темы на ум пока не приходили, поэтому им остается только допивать вино.

Часть бутылок, привезенных с той вылазки, он отнес на продовольственный склад, а несколько штук оставил для себя. Разве он не должен как-то вознаграждать себя за старания? Но эти все вещи должны дожидаться особого случая. Естественно, было кощунственно вливать добрую часть бутылки в их ужин, но разве их с Дэрилом воссоединение – не особенный случай?

Дэрил оглядывает трейлер, в котором не прибавилось спальных мест – либо сложенные один на другой матрасы, либо диван. На матрасе вдвоем выйдет спать, только если прижаться друг к другу вплотную, да и Дэрил не уверен, что Пол пустит его в свою постель. Остаться на ночь можно и на диване, и Дэрил совершенно не обидится, если Пол так решит.

\- Я буду выбираться на охоту чаще, если ты будешь мне готовить, - первым находится с разговором Дэрил. Он убирает со стола пустые тарелки, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного полезным, и садится на диван, придерживая чашку с остатками вина. Усталость, теперь кажущаяся приятной, расползается по телу. Дэрил запрокидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к телу, которое радо, наконец, отдохнуть. – Или потом моя очередь? – Дэрил бормочет вопрос себе под нос, потому что отчасти уже дремлет. Наверное, было бы неплохо собраться и хотя бы раздеться. И отставить в сторону чашку, чтобы не разбить. Да и вообще лечь.

\- Я бы тоже сходил на охоту, - отвечает Пол. Вот только у него мало навыков и совсем нет снаряжения. – Готовить мы можем и вместе. – Он не согласен, как верная жена, ждать мужа с добычей, он хотел бы, чтобы они занимались любыми вещами вместе. - Я хочу с тобой на вылазку. Снова, - нет, не влипнуть в неприятности, а чувствовать себя свободными. Каждый из них не любит долго прятаться за стенами поселения, и их сотрудничество будет полезнее в несколько раз. Пол хочет вновь испытать то, что произошло в том доме, но сейчас у них на двоих есть это крошечное пространство трейлера. Пока что и этого достаточно. Вряд ли он в ближайшем будущем сможет открыто подойти к Дэрилу и обнять. Да и они договорились пока держать все в секрете.

Дэрилу нравилось, что у них постепенно начинал появляться какой-то план. В его полусонном мозгу выбраться на охоту вместе представлялось отличной идеей. Он улыбнулся, приоткрыв один глаз, и смерил взглядом Пола.

\- Умеешь стрелять из лука или арбалета? – выходить на охоту с пистолетом или ружьем, когда не стоит производить лишнего шума, дабы не привлечь клацающих зубами мертвецов, не лучшая идея. Расставлять ловушки и ждать, когда туда кто-то угодит, слишком долго, но можно заняться этим утром, как только они выберутся в лес, а к концу дня проверить добычу.

\- Нет, - с улыбкой качает головой Пол. Ему никогда не доводилось держать лук или арбалет в руках, по причине элементарного их отсутствия. Он предпочитал орудовать боевыми ножами, но в охоте они бесполезны. К пистолету он не любил притрагиваться, а из-за последних событий теперь его отторжение еще сильнее.

– Научу, если хочешь, - кажется, в Хиллтопе имелся в наличии еще один арбалет, а Пол должен быстро наловчиться им пользоваться.

\- Хочу, – неважно, что они будут делать, главное – вместе. Пол тоже чему-нибудь научит Дэрила, если тот захочет, например, готовить. Он не был профессионалом, но обращаться с продуктами ему удавалось благодаря какой-то природной чуйке.

\- Это можно устроить, - постепенно все вернется к привычному ходу событий. Скорее всего, они практически и не будут находиться в поселении, потому что понадобится отыскать множество вещей, чтобы восполнить все то, что отняли у них Спасители. Без угрозы извне можно будет расшириться, обустроить быт, не боясь набегов – Мэгги понравится эта идея. Но для такого потребуются материалы. Впрочем, сейчас Дэрил меньше всего хотел думать о делах. Они отправятся на вылазку в ближайшее время – этого уже достаточно. А за чем – не так важно.

Пол поднимается из-за стола, щелкая замок на двери, чтобы им никто не помешал, и медленно подходит к Дэрилу, закрывшему глаза. Он кусает губы, сражаясь с последними каплями нерешительности, а затем наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Дэрила. Одной рукой он забирает чашку, чтобы охотник случайно ее не опрокинул, а второй проводит по его щеке.

\- Пошли спать, - тихо произносит Пол, перемещая руку по плечу Дэрила и обхватывая его запястье. Он ведь его звал к себе на постель еще в том доме. Пол медленно тянет его в сторону кровати, зная, что не сможет заснуть, если Дэрил будет отдельно на диване. Дэрил сейчас настолько расслаблен, насколько не был, наверное, с их ночевки в доме, и с ним можно делать откровенно все, что угодно, и он послушно поднимается.

В этот раз все иначе. Они впервые медленно раздеваются, намереваясь просто заснуть рядом.

Дэрил замирает, в полумраке трейлера рассматривая проступившие на коже Пола синяки. Даже не синяки – кровоподтеки на животе, уходящие вниз. Дэрил хмурится, но прикусывает язык, потому что на сегодня им уже хватило разбирательств. Завтра он обязательно спросит, чьих это рук дело. И либо Тара не рассказала ему все до конца, либо Пол сам влез во что-то, а потом сделал вид, что все в полном порядке. Как всегда. Дэрилу не нравилась эта его привычка, хотя он, признаться, поступал точно так же.

На улице достаточно тепло, чтобы можно было спать в одних трусах, хотя Пол в последний момент и вспоминает о своих жутких синяках. Вино заставило забыть об этой боли и не обращать внимания. А у кого нет этих травм? Пол с непривычки все еще цепляется взглядом за шрамы Дэрила, хотя пытается делать это незаметно. И представляет, какую боль пришлось ему пережить. Сначала – получая шрамы, а затем, пока те заживали. У самого Пола есть только один серьезный шрам, но и его получить было неприятно.

Синяки заживают, шрамы тоже, пусть и остаются напоминанием. Внимание Пола больше привлекает само тело Дэрила, каждая отметка на котором – это история. И это почему-то дико сексуально. Если бы Пол сказал это вслух – Дэрил бы не поверил и рассмеялся, может, даже начал прикрываться рубашкой. Но это так и есть.

Они относительно удобно устраиваются на узком матрасе, и Дэрил чертовски рад, наконец, оказаться в горизонтальном положении и закрыть глаза. Он приобнимает Пола за плечи, чтобы было удобнее, хотя знает, что к утру рука, вероятнее всего, затечет. Но это будет только утром. Пол проводит пальцами по его лбу, убирая волосы, от которых пахнет лесом, а затем аккуратно целуя в щеку. Расслабиться и хорошо выспаться – вот, что им нужно сейчас больше всего.

Может, сказывалось долгое отсутствие сна, может, алкоголь, а может, уют и спокойствие, которые дарит присутствие Пола, но Дэрил отключается практически мгновенно, успев пробормотать лишь что-то отдаленно похожее на пожелание добрых снов.

\- Спокойной ночи, - шепчет Пол, медля несколько секунд, прежде чем закрыть глаза, чтобы во сне все еще видеть Дэрила.


	2. Такое непривычное на язык слово

Усталость их свалила и вырубила до самого утра. Едва просыпаясь, Дэрил сонно ведет ладонью по мягкому боку, чувствуя, как рядом начинает шевелиться Пол. Он прекрасно помнит прошлый вечер и не спешит вылезать из постели, хотя организм желает ему доброго утра вполне однозначным образом.

Пол медленно просыпается, чувствуя прикосновение чужой руки, а затем кое-что твердое начинает упираться ему в копчик. И Дэрил не представляет, насколько Полу это льстит. Словно он до сих пор не верит, что привлекает Дэрила в том самом плане. В другой раз Пол бы нарочно ерзал на месте, дразня его, но сейчас так хорошо просто лежать, ощущать его рядом с собой, знать, что охотник совсем не будет против, если он ляжет к нему на плечо. Чтобы они просто полежали вместе, ни о чем не разговаривая. Просто принимая и впуская в себя ощущение, что так может быть и завтра, и послезавтра, и через неделю, и месяц. Пол отказывался думать, что их отношения могут однажды закончиться, как и все его предыдущие. Он предпочтет раствориться в этом моменте и обратить его в вечность.

Так странно, что не нужно срываться с места и куда-то бежать. Так же странно спать не в одиночестве, обнимать кого-то в постели и никуда не спешить. Дэрил утыкается носом в плечо Пола, чувствуя, как его пальцы начинают выводить круги на тыльной стороне его ладони. По его спине бегут мурашки от настолько бесхитростных прикосновений. Да, к этому еще определенно придется привыкнуть. Но Дэрилу нравится то, что происходит. Нечто новое в его жизни, помимо воскресших мертвецов, рек крови, бессмысленных убийств и прочего дерьма.

Пол на этот раз не спешит убегать, как утром в том доме, да у него и не вышло бы, потому что пришлось бы перелезать через Дэрила, а он не позволил бы ему так легко скрыться из виду. Пол разворачивается в кольце его рук, оказавшись к нему лицом, и утягивает в ленивый утренний поцелуй – почти такой же неспешный, как прошлым вечером. Если бы Дэрил не слышал отголоски звуков за стенами трейлера, он, прикрыв глаза, мог бы представить, что они вновь только вдвоем, а за окном бушует буря. Впрочем, пока никто не пытался ломиться в дверь, его все устраивало.

Он водит пальцами по коже Пола, старясь не слишком нажимать на те места, где красовались фиолетовые отметины. Черт, стоит оторвать кому-то руки, если никто еще не сделал этого за него.

Пол пододвигается ближе, ведомый естественным желанием, разгорающимся внутри все сильнее. Ему хочется больше прикосновений, больше поцелуев, больше чувств. У него подобного не было года три, не меньше, было лишь мимолетное, не запоминающееся, неважное. Дэрил отодвигается немного назад, чтобы дать ему больше места, и спустя буквально секунду понимает, какой ошибкой это было. Он не чувствует опоры под боком и валится на пол, больно ударяясь плечом о стоящую рядом тумбу и утаскивая за собой плед.

\- Ебаный ты, блять… доброе утро, нахуй! – Дэрил жмурится, потирая ушибленную руку, да и копчик отдается неприятной болью. Вот так мог бы убиться, просто свалившись с матраса. Расскажи кому, что Диксона доконала маленькая тумбочка, никто не поверит.

Пол сжимает губы и изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, рассматривая взъерошенного и покрасневшего от негодования охотника. Дэрил обиженно сопит, когда поднимает взгляд на Пола, даже не пытающегося сделать вид, что ему жаль. Дэрил настолько очарователен, что тот не может сдержать смех.

\- Ой, иди нахер, - Дэрил сопит пуще прежнего, кое-как выпутываясь из пледа и поднимаясь на ноги. Но да, стоило признать, что зрелище вышло презабавное. Он бы и сам посмеялся, если бы не был тем, кто непосредственно познакомился и с тумбочкой, и с полом. В следующий раз он оставит Ровиа спать с краю, и тогда ему будет не так смешно.

– Ты не думал обзавестись постелью побольше?

Как раз одному места вполне хватало, а вот им двоим уже стоило постараться, чтобы разместиться с относительным комфортом и не свалиться. Удивительно, как Дэрил не скатился на пол во сне.

\- Ну, я не думал, что у меня будет парень, - хмыкает Пол. Он перестает смеяться, но улыбка не желает исчезать. Его парень. Такое непривычное на язык слово. Особенно по отношению к Дэрилу. Пол смотрит в эти голубые глаза, нуждающиеся в любви, заботе и понимании. Его парень. Он повторяет про себя снова, чтобы осознать всю радость этого факта. Они вместе заснули, они проснулись рядом, и теперь это совершенно точно. Их выбор и их реальность.

Наличию только односпальной кровати существовало одно простое объяснение. Зачем больше места для сна человеку, который все равно живет один? К тому же, появляется в своем трейлере намного реже прочих. Правда, Дэрил не мог взять в толк, почему раньше не нашлось никого, кто захотел бы быть вместе с таким парнем, как Пол. Может, потому что он, сломя голову, всякий раз бросался в самую гущу событий, что могло стоить ему жизни? Не всякая нервная система выдержит такое количество непрерывных потрясений. Аарон, для того, чтобы уберечь Эрика, отказался выбираться с ним на вылазки. И все равно не сберег. Что-то подсказывало Дэрилу, что если он хоть попытается заикнуться на тему того, что Пол должен оставаться в безопасности, ему что-нибудь сломают, дабы доказать обратное – лучше всем остальным держаться в безопасности, подальше от Пола. Или, как минимум, смертельно на него обидятся.

\- Ну, должно же это было когда-нибудь случиться. Ты не мог предугадать? - вот Дэрил точно никогда не думал, что у него появится парень. Даже в мыслях произносить это слово в отношении кого-то, кто действительно казался заинтересованным в нахождении рядом с ним, было чертовски странно. Он, откровенно говоря, никогда не думал и о том, что у него в будущем появится женщина, которая станет его терпеть, так что о чем здесь вообще говорить.

Пол прежде серьезно не задумывался о вопросе, который задал Дэрил. Возможно, рано или поздно он бы действительно стал с кем-то встречаться, так как человек тяготеет к отношениям. Но у него с тех пор, как мир полетел к чертям, не было времени и возможности с кем-то сблизиться. В Хиллтопе ему не удалось это толком сделать ни с кем, что уж говорить о чем-то романтическом.

\- Я не планировал, - он прикусывает губу, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать, какие отношения у него в основном были в прошлом. Дэрил сочтет его поверхностным, сбегающим от обязательств и чего-то долгого, несмотря на то, что Пол впервые хотел действительно попробовать построить что-то крепкое в этом новом мире. Но даже если бы сценарий привычек Пола повторился до появления Дэрила, двуспальная кровать ему не была нужна. Только секс и никаких объятий после.

Естественно, с их нынешним образом жизни сложно что-либо планировать. Дэрил все еще не представлял, во что выльется то, что происходило между ними, и, впрочем, старался и дальше не задумываться о последствиях. Он знал, что если привяжется к Полу достаточно сильно, то ему не удастся смириться с его уходом. Его смертью, если называть все своими именами. К своему сожалению, Дэрил прекрасно знал, насколько быстро он привязывается к людям, и также знал, что Пол уже пересек ту черту, после которой Дэрил уже не сможет легко перевести дыхание, зажмуриться, отпустить и двигаться дальше.

Ему не хотелось видеть Пола среди той вереницы мертвецов, которых он тащил следом за собой последние годы. Но, исходя из того, насколько этот парень не любил убегать, а, наоборот, уверенно двигался навстречу проблемам и опасностям, Дэрил приходил к неутешительному выводу, что такие обычно долго не живут, если не являются такими же хладнокровными, как и все те неприятности и жестокие люди, с которыми им приходится сталкиваться.

\- Если ты… - Пол мнется, подбирая слово, - …остаешься, то мы найдем кровать побольше. – Он не хочет давить на Дэрила, но тот не уточнил, на какой срок остается. Если это не одна ночь, то им действительно имеет смысл выбраться на вылазку и найти новый матрас. Другое дело, как они будут объяснять появление внушительного предмета в воротах поселения любопытным личностям, но проблемы стоит решать по мере их поступления.

\- Я убьюсь раньше, чем мы что-то решим, - мало того, что пострадало чувство его собственного достоинства – Дэрил ненавидел выглядеть дураком в чужих глазах, - так теперь еще и ушибленные места неприятно ныли.

Пол слезает с кровати, подбирая упавший плед, и застилает постель, после чего начинает одеваться. Инцидент с падением немного привел его в себя, отгоняя несвоевременные мысли и желания. Несмотря на вчерашнюю «разрядку», Пол чувствует это притяжение, особенно когда полуобнаженный охотник находится рядом. Как не смотреть на его движения, бицепсы, очерчивающиеся, когда он сгибает руку. Он не святой и не железный.

Дэрил натягивает штаны и набрасывает на плечи рубашку, планируя сегодня первым делом показаться на глаза Мэгги и сообщить, что он остается. Ри, наверняка, придумает, чем его занять, но он отстоит свое право заниматься привычными вещами – охотой и вылазками. Тем более, он, кажется, обещал научить Пола стрелять из арбалета, так что следовало заняться этим в ближайшее время.

Дэрил скептически осматривает рукава своей рубашки и хмурится, приметив пятна засохшей крови – то ли его, то ли чужой. Хотелось скорее отделаться от всего, что так или иначе напоминает о войне. Хватает и того, что Ниган торчит за решеткой где-то в Александрии, раздражая одним своим существованием. Отыскать чистые вещи все же легче, чем прикончить этого ублюдка так, чтобы Рик не заметил.

\- У тебя не оставалось моей футболки? – он хмурится, пытаясь припомнить, какие вообще вещи у него были. Никаких. Даже рубашка, в которой он ходил, принадлежала Полу. Когда-то. В ближайшую их поездку нужно будет заглянуть куда-нибудь и найти себе что-то подходящее, чтобы не воровать одежду у Пола. Дэрил знал себя, и знал, что обязательно испачкает все до такого состояния, что потом будет проще выбросить, а не постирать.

\- А у тебя были футболки? – Пол вздергивает одну бровь, смиряя Дэрила взглядом. Или это замена просьбы найти ему какую-нибудь одежду?

\- Когда-то были, - фыркает Дэрил на слишком очевидную насмешку в голосе Пола. Да, ему нужна одежда, и он собирался снова взять ее у него. Может, где-то в Александрии завалялась парочка его вещей, но Дэрил не был уверен в их пригодности. Каждую футболку, рубашку или штаны он занашивал до дыр, когда штопать их становилось уже бесполезно, а ткань расползалась от минимального прикосновения. Только жилетка пока держалась, переживая каждый пришитый и отпоротый рукав, скольжение спиной по асфальту и прочие прелести его нынешней жизни.

Пол идет к комоду и выискивает темно-синюю футболку, которая ему самому немного велика, а Дэрилу должна быть в самый раз. Если же нет, то Полу предстоит еще одно испытание – смотреть, как ткань обтягивает грудь Дэрила. И это испытание он благополучно провалит. Он достает также чистые трусы.

\- Но сначала нужно в душ, - Пол протягивает Дэрилу одежду. Насколько он помнит, Диксон не успел привести вчера себя в порядок, предпочитая сразу прийти к нему в трейлер. Пол закатывает рукава на рубашке, а затем надевает ботинки. Он прихватывает холщевую сумку с душевыми принадлежностями – шампунь, мыло, зубная щетка, два полотенца и чистое белье. – Затем мы позавтракаем, а потом… - Пол прикусывает губу, не находя в себе смелости сказать это вслух, чтобы не выглядеть человеком, которому только одно и нужно. Но это уже проело его мозг насквозь. И рано или поздно это все равно произойдет. Почему не сегодня? - …мы можем продолжить… то, что было пару минут назад…, - неловко бормочет он, не поднимая взгляд, делая вид, что занят пуговицами на своей рубашке. – Если ты хочешь, конечно. – Да, главное ведь – согласие обоих.

Вопрос он задает с опаской, будто ожидая, что Дэрил откажется. И что, Пол думает, он ему ответит? Нет, давай забудем все, о чем мы говорили и о том, что делали раньше? Утром Дэрил, по его личному мнению, упирался в его бедро очень крепким аргументом в пользу того, почему они вполне могут продолжить все, что начали. Вероятно, если бы не это дурацкое падение с матраса, то никаких вопросов не возникло бы вовсе.

\- Да. А теперь курсируй в душ быстрее, - Дэрил прихватывает Пола за плечи, побуждая ускорить шаг. Ему все еще нужен душ хотя бы для того, чтобы окунуть голову под холодную струю воды и утихомирить утреннее возбуждение. Сталкиваться с кем-либо по пути к ванной комнате он точно не намеревался, как и разговаривать, обсуждать последние новости и делиться впечатлениями о прошедших днях. Мэгги подождет.

Дэрил так легко согласился на невнятное предложение Пола продолжить позже, что тот поначалу даже думает, что выразился неправильно. Нет, разве можно было понять иначе? Но ажиотаж и подталкивание его в сторону душа ломают сомнения. Конечно, пару минут назад им было плевать, но заниматься сексом чистыми будет приятнее. Черт. Если Пол не перестанет об этом думать, то Дэрил легко поймет, насколько возбуждающими на самом деле оказались их утренние нежности.

\- Чего бы ты хотел на завтрак? Я обычно беру фрукты, у меня не бывает времени готовить. Но я могу сделать кашу, - спрашивает Пол, открывая дверь трейлера и выходя на улицу. По ощущениям даже солнце начало светить ярче, а его лучи стали теплее. И атмосфера больше не была заряжена ощущением войны, как перед грозой.

\- Я не особо голоден, так что фрукты будут в самый раз, - Дэрилу не хотелось лишний раз напрягать Пола и просить его что-то готовить. К тому же, он не соврал. Дэрил привык есть понемногу, бывало, мог не есть несколько дней к ряду, и его все устраивало. По крайней мере, так вполне можно было жить.

Пол оглядывается по сторонам, но не задерживает долгого взгляда на Дэриле, не желая привлекать к себе внимание посторонних. Сейчас они просто два человека, которые идут в дом по делам, например, поговорить с Мэгги. Пол надеется, что не встретит ее по пути, и удача им благоволит. Уже в доме, на подходе ко второму этажу он оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы уж точно никто не заметил, как они вдвоем с Дэрилом запираются в ванной. Не ему объяснять Дэрилу, насколько небезопасна демонстрация их отношений или даже намек – их окружают не только люди из поселения, но и Спасители, среди которых наверняка есть гомофобы. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы скрыть ото всех то, что и так им не положено знать. Отношения между двумя людьми должны остаться только между ними двумя.

Да, они могли бы пойти в душ отдельно, но это бы заняло больше времени. А расставаться с Дэрилом даже на полчаса очень не хотелось. Пол закрывает дверь и начинает раздеваться. Только сейчас его догоняет мысль, что зря они это делают вместе. Теперь одежда даже приблизительно не сможет скрыть, насколько Пол воодушевлен и рад их встрече. Особенно в чертовом душе. Это же обычный душ. Раньше не было так сложно обнажаться перед Дэрилом.

В ванной Дэрил спешит раздеться и юркнуть под струи еще не успевшей прогреться воды – она бодрит и проясняют разум. Дэрил иррационально старается не смотреть на то, как раздевается Пол, хотя уже видел его голым. Да и не только видел, но и трогал, где только можно и нельзя. Но странное ощущение смущения все еще присутствует. Вероятно, раньше свободнее им помогала быть эйфория и то, что за стенами вокруг не было ни единой живой души.

Пол делает глубокий вдох, снимая трусы и пытаясь держать себя в руках, как можно меньше смотреть на самого Дэрила, чтобы не провоцировать возбуждение. Может, ему нужно немного холодной воды, чтобы отрезвить мысли. И умыться, почистив зубы. Решив не тратить времени, он берет зубную щетку и забирается в ванную.

Когда же Пол становится рядом с Дэрилом, тот не может не окинуть его взглядом. Но всякое желание что-либо сделать, притянуть к себе поближе, обрывается, когда он вновь замечает фиолетовые отметины, о которых решил промолчать прошлым вечером. Они расплылись не только на животе, но и спускались к паху, расползались по бедру, словно какая-то отвратительная акварельная татуировка. Дэрил сам не замечает, как тянется к синякам, касается гематом пальцами, и поэтому не успевает себя одернуть.

Пол удивленно поднимает брови, водя зубной щеткой по зубам, когда замечает, что взгляд Дэрила бесцеремонно скользит вниз по его телу. Он лишь на мгновение смущается, а затем всячески пытается подавить стояк от знания, что его рассматривают, а значит – картинка весьма нравится.

\- Глаза выше пояса, Диксон, - ухмыляется Пол, сплюнув зубную пасту. Он знал, что у него хорошее подтянутое тело, со всем остальным тоже полный порядок.

Дэрил неловко дергает плечом и до него доходит то, за что с легкостью можно было принять его взгляд. Впрочем, стоило признать, Дэрил с удовольствием просто порассматривал бы Пола – это помогло бы ему разобраться в собственных ощущениях и реакции, которая явно присутствовала. Но страшные синяки на светлой коже перетянули все его внимание на себя.

\- И кто это расстарался? – сквозь шум воды Дэрил слышит рычащие нотки в своем голосе. Ему не нравилось, когда Полу кто-то причиняет боль, и эта мысль не впервые посещает его голову. В прошлый раз, помнится, Дэрил испытывал стыд за то, что он сам стал причиной некоторых травм Пола. На этот раз, это мог быть, кто угодно. Скорее всего, кто-то из Спасителей, и либо тех, кого уже отправили на тот свет, либо тех, кто умудрился сбежать. Дэрил понимает, что им еще долго придется вылавливать по лесам и заброшенным зданиям стайки этих ублюдков, но если Пол даст ему точное описание, он постарается искать внимательнее.

Упс, Пол забыл о некоторых красочных деталях, появившихся на его теле. Совершенно не придал значения, пока Дэрил не уточнил. Он опускает глаза, только сейчас рассматривая синяки, которые со стороны могут показаться ужасными, но к которым он привык.

\- О, так ты все-таки беспокоился, - с ухмылкой мурлычет Пол, запрокидывая голову. Он не мог упустить момент и лишний раз не подразнить Дэрила. Не то чтобы ему нужно слышать подтверждение – оно читается в глазах, в словах, в осторожных прикосновениях.

Дэрилу хочется пнуть Пола – не очень сильно, - за то, насколько самодовольно звучит его голос, когда он фактически получает подтверждение тому, что Дэрил отрицал прошлым вечером. Будто и тогда было не понятно, что он несет околесицу, лишь бы вызвать у Пола хоть немного негативных эмоций в отместку за то, что Дэрилу пришлось слишком долго размышлять о том, как он подставился под пистолет.

\- Ты же ниндзя. Не мог наподдать хорошенько? – Дэрил пытается пошутить, чтобы вновь не затевать ругань и никого не расстраивать, но ему почти физически больно смотреть. Дэрилу всегда было легче справляться со своими травмами, чем с увечьями, которые оказывались на близких ему людях.

Пол несколько секунд медлит с ответом, но не потому, что сомневается – он обещал себе быть честным с Дэрилом, а потому что тому явно не понравятся его слова.

\- Морган. Он хотел убить пленных Спасителей, запутался, - качает головой Пол, не объясняя в деталях произошедшее. С Морганом действительно творилось что-то не то, и сейчас он слишком фанатично придерживался того же мнения, что и большинство – нужно перебить всех врагов, не разбираясь, двигало ли ими собственное желание убивать или же они просто пытались выжить, подчиняясь приказаниям.

\- И мы немного подрались. Ты можешь угадать, кто выиграл, - Пол тепло улыбается. Дэрил все говорил, что однажды кто-нибудь его пристрелит за доброту. И что бы с Полом было, если бы его не оказалось рядом. Но он бы справился. Как справлялся всегда.

\- Уебок, - нет, это Дэрил точно говорит не о Поле. Морган его злил. Этот чертов моралист, проповедующий всем и каждому свой образ жизни, словно какую-то религию, где вместо креста – палка, заточенная с одного конца. Нельзя убивать людей, - кажется, так он говорил когда-то. Смотрел на них всех взглядом умудренного опытом старца, который лично Дэрилу отдавал привкусом презрения. Они все были хуже него. Отчаявшиеся убийцы, которые только и знают, что решать свои проблемы насилием. И Дэрилу было бы все равно на принципы этого парня, если бы он вдруг не переметнулся на противоположную им сторону. Он считал, что если человек верил во что-то, то должен был верить в это до конца. Дэрил, например, никогда не пытался строить из себя святого. Мудаком он был, мудаком он и умрет. А Морган, ко всему прочему, еще и испарился, словно его никогда и не было. Зато напоминание о себе оставил.

Но у них нет настроения обсуждать то, что уже никак не изменить, и повторять вчерашний спор. Пол сделал то, что подсказывала ему совесть и инстинкты, Дэрил… Дэрилу лишь оставалось выдохнуть и погасить в себе бессмысленный всплеск злости.

Он аккуратно ведет пальцами по животу Пола вниз, касается бедра, и хмурится, подступая ближе. Так странно. Человек, который чаще всего думает о других, а не о себе, все равно должен страдать. Это щемящее, не свойственное ему чувство, снова толкается где-то в груди Дэрила, когда он притягивает Пола за плечи к себе. Этот человек за каким-то чертом выбрал его, захотел, чтобы они были вместе. А Дэрилу хотелось, чтобы с ним все было хорошо. Он знал, что Пол не позволит ему защищать себя. Точнее, не позволит опекать так, как, вероятно, хотелось самому Дэрилу, но он постарается хоть как-то свести к минимуму все возможные неурядицы. Он теперь сможет прикрывать его, вдруг что. И не позволит, чтобы кто-то снова попытался приставить пистолет к его голове, даже если потом придется извиняться перед Полом за то, что чьи-то мозги окажутся на его неизменно любимом плаще.

Пол, не моргая, пристально смотрит на Дэрила, а не на его руки. Он действительно не осознает, что творит своими прикосновениями? Пол напряженно сглатывает. Он не предполагал, насколько идея принять душ вместе может оказаться плохой. У них же должна быть выдержка. Хоть какая-то. Пол откладывает зубную щетку в сторону и понимает, что ее нет. Совершенно. Его близость сводит с ума, ощущение обнаженного тела, прижатого к его обнаженному телу.

Дэрил прижимается носом к его влажному плечу и прочесывает пальцами мокрые волосы. Вот так могло бы начаться их утро. А не с этого чертового матраса. Пол запрокидывает голову вслед за движением, прикрывая глаза и не сдерживая громкий вздох. Лучше, чем лежать вместе утром – только стоять обнаженными под душем.

Дэрил, вероятно, сам не понимал, что ломает их планы. Но на какой он результат рассчитывал? У Пола никогда раньше не было проблем с самоконтролем, он умудрялся добраться из бара в квартиру, где они с парнем могли уже чувствовать себя свободно, даже если на путь уходило полчаса. Но теперь у него не было сил оттолкнуть Дэрила и вернуться в трейлер, даже пропустив пункт с завтраком. К черту. К черту все.

\- Надеюсь, никому срочно не потребуется ванная, - быстро произносит Пол, притягивая Дэрила к себе за шею.

 _«Надейся»,_ \- хочется ответить ему, но Пол опережает его поцелуем, не давая времени вставить хоть слово. Как долго Дэрилу еще будет казаться это странным? Странным, но, несомненно, приятным. Он вовсе не забивал себе голову мыслями о принятии себя или о том, что его действия могут показаться кому-то неправильными. Он послал их к дьяволу вместе с Мерлом, который возмущался где-то на периферии сознания, и был спокоен. Чего-то такого следовало ожидать. Что-то такое в нем все объясняло. Но ему еще следовало привыкнуть к тому факту, что кто-то – достаточно хороший человек, который смог бы найти себе вариант получше, - хотел романтических отношений именно с ним.

В душе уже было тепло, а теперь становилось жарко. Пол цепляется за плечи Дэрила, побуждая его наклониться. Проклятая разница в росте заставляет его самого приподняться на цыпочки. Он делает все для того, чтобы Дэрил меньше думал, и у него действительно не остается никаких связных мыслей в голове, когда Пол на ощупь находит руку Дэрила и перемещает между их телами. Он сжимает ладонь охотника, переплетая их пальцы, обхватывающие оба члена. Пол разрывает поцелуй всего лишь на секунду, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Дэрил возбужден точно так же, как и он, и их необходимость друг в друге бесспорна.

Пол ведет рукой Дэрила вверх и вниз, без слов показывая, что хочет и что нужно делать. Но их совершенно точно надолго не хватит. Стоять под душем вдвоем, наслаждаясь ускоряющимся движением рук, жадными поцелуями – такими, словно они не виделись целую вечность, - не одно и то же, что делать это в одиночку. Если бы все было впервые, Дэрилу бы вовсе снесло голову, хотя и сейчас мозги плавились вовсе не от горячей воды. Однако он знал, что может быть еще лучше.

Он прижимает Пола к стене, хотя и ему самому сейчас не помешала бы опора. В памяти всплывают воспоминания о том, как почти так же его толкнул к стене Пол, а затем сделал лучший минет в его жизни. Возможно, Дэрил как-нибудь тоже потренируется. Сознание услужливо подсовывало ему картинки, состоящие из того, что уже было, и того, что могло быть в будущем, и они, ложась поверх нынешних ощущений, доводили его до края. Но, конечно же, на самом деле до края его доводил Пол.

У стены Полу даже проще сохранять вертикальное положение, а не сползти раньше времени в ванную. Но даже если так, он был готов лечь в нее и продолжать. Упиваться их долгожданной встречей. И у него голову кружило от осознания, что теперь ничего не мешает им быть вместе, целоваться до одури, наслаждаться друг другом и понемногу строить планы на будущее. Пока что не самое отдаленное, но это только начало. Пока что они жили этим моментом. Жарким, сплетенным из судорожного дыхания, становящимся напряженнее с каждой секундой. Он хотел бы обхватить Дэрила ногами, чувствовать в себе, но пока что плотно сжатая ладонь – это все, что у него есть. И этого достаточно, чтобы все его мысли сфокусировались на крепнувшем желании. Пол крепко цепляется за плечи Дэрила, удерживая себя на ногах и позволяя ему довести дело до конца. Грудная клетка ходит ходуном, Пол весь дрожит на последних рваных движениях, а затем громко стонет, только через секунду утыкаясь лицом в плечо Дэрила, чтобы не привлечь внимание случайно проходящих в коридоре людей.

Дэрил зарывается носом в мокрые волосы Пола, ловя момент, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в чувство. Горячая вода, льющаяся на голову, нисколько не помогает, а только больше расслабляет тело. Откровенно говоря, теперь спать ему хочется гораздо больше, чем утром, и Дэрил так бы и остался стоять, поглаживая Пола по спине и жмурясь от попадающей в глаза воды.

\- На кровати было бы удобнее, - зачем-то шепчет Пол, пытаясь собрать свои мысли и не съехать спиной вниз по стене. На кровати было бы иначе, можно было бы что-то придумать… Пол еще не знает, как все это будет дальше, но их внезапный порыв, вероятно, отбросил все оставшиеся неловкости.

\- Но не на твоей, - фыркает Дэрил в ответ. Этот матрас фактически нанес ему личное оскорбление. Лучше уж отыскать где-нибудь ковер помягче и расположиться на полу – хотя бы не придется падать. Разве что биться головой о стол или стулья.

\- Уверен, что смогу изменить твое мнение, - усмехается Пол. Он покажет гораздо более удобное положение. Конечно, лежать рядом им не хватает места, а вот если кто-то из них будет прижимать другого к постели… у него голова кружится от одной только мысли об этом.

Им нужно некоторое время, чтобы отдышаться и осознать, что только что произошло. Спонтанность поражала, сердце все еще гулко стучало в грудной клетке, сотрясаясь эмоциями. Дэрил раскраснелся и выглядит немного рассеянным, как и сам Пол. Особенно когда тот, оглядевшись по сторонам, передает ему свою зубную щетку. Дэрилу нужно будет обзавестись и своими вещами – одеждой уж точно, но в первое время Пол охотно всем поделится. Как будто у него есть выбор.

Дэрил недовольно стонет, когда ему приходится отстраниться и закончить со всеми утренними процедурами.

\- Выйдешь через пару минут после меня, хорошо? – спрашивает Пол, осекаясь перед тем, как начать объяснять то, что и так понятно. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо узнал о них. По крайней мере, не так быстро. Выходящие из ванной два человека определенно будут подозрительно выглядеть.

Дэрил, прислонившись плечом к стене, молча наблюдает за тем, как Пол выбирается из-под душа. Вытирается полотенцем, спеша одеться, ведь они и так непозволительно долго занимали ванную. Попытались, конечно, сэкономить воду, но вышло, откровенно говоря, плохо. Зато остальное было преступно хорошо. Пол собирает мокрые волосы в пучок, чтобы те не мочили одежду, а Дэрил отстраненно думает о том, что было бы интересно посмотреть, как Пол выглядел бы с хвостом. Или косами. Он когда-то видел одного байкера, который заплетал в косы не только волосы, но и бороду. Но лучше всего Полу все равно было с распущенными. Потому что тогда его волосы можно было беспрепятственно трогать, пропускать сквозь пальцы.

Пол старается не засматриваться на Дэрила, чтобы не забыть о плане на завтрак. Кажется, что он должен уже выдохнуть, но желание все еще тлело внутри, поражая – как возможно так сильно хотеть человека? Может, им не хватало сейчас подольше побыть в объятиях друг друга, привыкнуть, что они рядом. Начало их отношений все еще казалось странным, но каждый понимал, насколько они им необходимы именно сейчас. Это было одной из причин, по которым они держались эту войну, не позволили своему вниманию рассеяться, фокусировались на цели не просто выжить, но и победить. Да и другого варианта, в общем-то, не было предусмотрено.

Дэрил моргает, когда за Полом захлопывается дверь, прогоняя все лишние мысли. Кажется, ему тоже пора заканчивать. Он быстро обтирается полотенцем и надевает чистую одежду, которую ему дал Пол. Теперь ничто не напоминало ему кровавыми разводами на одежде о том, во что они все ввязались. Только сбитые костяшки служили меткой его дурости.


	3. Я тебе доверяю

Пол застывает на крыльце дома, окидывая взглядом людей, выбравшихся на улицу. Один из мужчин приветственно ему кивает, и Пол отвечает тем же и легкой улыбкой. Он оборачивается на звук шагов Дэрила, закончившего с водными процедурами и облачившегося в его одежду. Ему идет эта футболка, делая его каким-то более… домашним. Дэрил больше удивляется тому, как Пола еще никто не уволок по какому-нибудь важному делу, чем тому, что его ждут. Они скользят взглядами по редким людям, собравшимся позавтракать за общими столами на свежем воздухе. Бывшие люди Нигана держатся в отдалении от остальных, с опаской поглядывая по сторонам, будто ожидая, что кто-то вот-вот нападет на них или прогонит прочь. Им еще предстоит вписаться в новое сообщество, наладить связи, что может быть не так просто – не все хиллтоповцы готовы доверять незнакомцам, особенно помня, что группа Спасителей их эксплуатировала. Пол ввязался в драку, защищая их, и получил, пусть и незначительные, но травмы, так что даже Дэрил не собирался лезть к ним или выказывать свое недовольство. К тому же, собравшиеся за одним столом люди меньше всего походили на тех, кто регулярно выполнял задания Нигана.

Пол ничего не говорит, улыбаясь одними глазами Дэрилу, и отходит, чтобы взять для них двоих еды на завтрак. После активного пробуждения есть хочется гораздо сильнее, чем прежде, и он думает, что все-таки стоит приготовить кашу. Не хочется, чтобы ворчание в желудках мешало их общению.

В трейлере Дэрил ставит кипятиться чайник и заглядывает в шкафчик, из которого Пол, насколько он мог помнить, когда-то доставал сушеные травы для чая. Сейчас он бы не отказался от кофе. Даже растворимого, как раньше, а не того, который они пили в том доме. Но если бы они привезли его в поселение, им пришлось бы делиться, а его и так было слишком мало.

\- Консервированных ананасов в последнее время никто не находил? – он вытягивает руки на столешнице и кладет на них подбородок, глядя на то, как Пол нарезает фрукты и делает чай. У него было на удивление хорошее настроение, вопреки всем последним событиям. Влияло ли на это присутствие Пола? Дэрил не стал бы утверждать обратное.

\- Я бы знал, - усмехается Пол, заливая кашу водой и ставя на огонь. – В последнюю вылазку я не очень далеко смог уйти, поэтому принес мало всего. – Совесть не позволяла ему держаться в стороне от войны, в то время как в Хиллтопе его навыки бойца были необходимы. Пол бесконечно беспокоился, что в его отсутствие может произойти нечто непоправимое, да и Мэгги нужна была поддержка.

\- Наша численность увеличилась, и припасов нам надолго не хватит, - объясняет Пол, ставя чашки с ароматным чаем на стол. Примкнувшие к Хиллтопу Спасители тоже хотели есть, но Мэгги еще не выяснила, в чем они смогут быть полезны, кто из них сможет ходить на вылазки, а кто – охотиться.

\- Сегодня мы имеем право отдохнуть. Выспаться, - продолжает говорить Пол, пока Дэрил понимающе смотрит на него. Ему хочется позволить себе ничего не делать, просто побыть в поселении, как все остальные люди, несколько дней подряд, но он знает, как все нуждаются в нем, в его способностях. Он хотел бы уметь приглушать это чрезмерное беспокойство. Дэрил ведь тоже нуждается в его компании. В том, чтобы они побыли вместе, расслабились, поговорили наконец. Не так, как вчера, не на повышенных тонах, разбираясь в собственных проступках. Им ведь обоим хочется в какой-то степени повторить тот хороший день в Том Доме, пусть с улицы в трейлер и будут доноситься голоса.

\- Но через пару дней мы с тобой можем отправиться за припасами, если ты готов составить мне компанию, - произносит Пол, искренне надеясь на согласие. Он, конечно, привык блуждать один, выбирать направление самостоятельно, не теряя времени на споры и обсуждения, но ему не хотелось сейчас быть вдали от Дэрила даже несколько дней. Впервые за эти годы у него появилось нечто прекрасное в жизни, и пока что он не мог насытиться их временем вместе. Которого непозволительно, ужасно мало.

\- Ты же не думал, что сможешь отделаться от меня уже через пару дней? – Дэрил вскидывает бровь, исподлобья глядя на Пола, хотя в его взгляде если и скользит неодобрение, то только шуточное. Дэрил не собирается отсиживаться в поселении, пока Пол пропадает где-то за стенами, где на каждом углу его может выцепить ходячий или прикончить какой-нибудь ушлый Спаситель, которому удалось унести ноги. Дэрил никогда не мог спокойно сидеть на месте. Ему обязательно нужно быть в курсе всех событий и принимать в них непосредственное участие.

К тому же, вылазка с Полом подразумевает то, что у них будет еще немного времени вдвоем. Не так, как сейчас, когда кто-то может в любой момент вспомнить об их существовании, а только вдвоем. Дэрил не так давно получил возможность полноправно занимать время Пола, и не хотел ею ни с кем делиться. Пока у него есть возможность побыть с ним, он хочет ею пользоваться, потому что еще неизвестно, что ждет их впереди. Где-то на задворках еще мелькало опасение о том, что чем больше времени они будут проводить вместе, тем быстрее смогут понять, что это не то, чего они на самом деле хотят. Не то, чего на самом деле хочет Пол.

Пол сидит с прикушенной губой и улыбается, глядя на Дэрила. Ну да, тот же говорил, что не отпустит его без присмотра, а то вдруг кто-нибудь захочет ему голову прострелить. После того, как подобный инцидент действительно имел место, стоило им разойтись по разным группам на задание, складывалось впечатление, что мир решил подшутить и показать Полу, что ему действительно не стоит лезть в неприятности.

\- Я бы расстроился, если бы вернулся, а тебя тут не оказалось, - отвечает он, отбрасывая неприятные мысли, проскользнувшие в голове вчера, о том, что Дэрил может легко уехать.

Но куда бы он мог деться? У Дэрила не было ни причин, ни желания покидать Хиллтоп, когда все, о чем они думали или упоминали с Полом в их последнюю совместную вылазку, могло воплотиться в реальность, а не оставаться одними лишь помыслами о том, как может сложиться будущее без оглядки на опасность умереть в ближайшие несколько дней войны.

Они определенно отправятся куда-то вместе, как только шумиха в поселении поуляжется и жизнь вернется в прежнее русло. Дэрил предпочел бы понаблюдать за тем, как новоиспеченные жители общины вольются в новое для себя окружение, не возникнет ли с ними никаких проблем, и уже тогда спокойно оставлять Мэгги. Хотя она способна сама за себя постоять, но из-за последних событий окружающие совершенно забыли о том, что она хрупкая девушка, которая, ко всему прочему, беременна. Ему не хочется, чтобы кто-то попытался ей навредить, возомнив, будто с таким лидером будет легко справиться.

Пол предвкушает их будущую вылазку, но ему так же хочется и просто посидеть вместе, поговорить. Жаль, что вести беседы на улице – плохая идея, Пол не хотел бы чужих взглядов. Он не знает, когда будет готов кому-нибудь рассказать, когда еще сам не уверен в прочности этих отношений.

\- На обратном пути можно будет поохотиться, - предлагает Пол. Это не должно занять больше дня. Любые другие припасы могли благополучно храниться в багажнике автомобиля, а мясо лучше доставлять свежим. – Кстати, а где ты научился охотиться? Наверняка можно было найти курсы, где учили стрелять из лука и арбалета, но в этом вопросе я даже предположить не могу, - спрашивает Пол.

\- Да, у нас были курсы по стрельбе из лука на базе в лесу, недалеко от места, где мы жили, - Дэрил фыркает, вспоминая это недоразумение, забор которого Мерл однажды обоссал, когда там вовсю шли занятия, а в другой раз вовсе поджег, потому что огражденная территория, занявшая мили их леса, мозолила ему глаза. – Заниматься там могли позволить себе только богатенькие мамкины сынки в белых носочках и футболах-поло, с этими их модными дырявыми кепками на головах. Без понятия, как им тетивой козырек не сносило вместе с носом, - даже от воспоминаний об этих тренировках и парнях – всех, как на подбор, - становилось смешно.

Интересно, хоть кто-то из них выжил? Стоили ли того сотни потраченных долларов? У них с Мерлом все было дешево и сердито: хочешь жрать – найди, чем себя прокормить. Неважно, как ты это сделаешь, сколько тебе понадобится времени и усилий. Пока их дом не сгорел, они жили в пределах города, потом обитали в чертовом захолустье, пока Мерл не уехал от них с отцом, не позволив Дэрилу потащиться следом. У них было достаточно времени, чтобы научиться многим вещам.

\- Не знаю, кто умудрился продать нашему папаше дом и за какие деньги – подозреваю, что он просто нашел его и решил остаться там жить, - но прошлый владелец хранил в сарае много интересной херни. Когда отец еще временами был трезвым, а мать жива, он учил нас с братом стрелять, обещал, что когда-то мы поедем в лес на охоту. Возьмем палатки, разведем костер. Ну, знаешь, как это обычно бывает у отцов с сыновьями, - у нормальных отцов. Дэрил подозревал, что если бы они поехали с ним в лес, а он напился, то перестрелял бы их с Мерлом к чертовой матери. – Так вот, ружье, которое досталось отцу от деда, он благополучно проиграл в карты, а в сарае нашего дома мы нашли арбалет. Механизмы были пиздец какие убитые, тетиву пришлось мастерить из того, что было. Мне было интересно с ним возиться, а Мерл украл у какого-то парнишки справочник юного скаута для меня. Помнишь таких? Думал, что там будет что-то полезное, - Дэрил не заметил, как погрузился в воспоминания. Может, Пол и не хотел слышать такую длинную историю. Может, спросил из вежливости, но Дэрил все говорил и говорил, и не мог остановиться. Его детство казалось таким ужасным, в сравнении с тем, как жили другие. А сейчас выглядело чем-то таким приятным, к чему, моментами, хотелось вернуться.

– Арбалет не многим сложнее ружья или пистолета, так что к нему можно быстро привыкнуть, если ты уже имеешь представление о том, как обращаться с оружием. А вот охота… только методом проб и ошибок. Все, что у нас было, это пьяные байки сходящего с ума алкаша и желание нормально пожрать. Я ведь рассказывал тебе, как потерялся в лесу? Вот после того случая там стало совсем не страшно. Спокойнее, чем дома. Так что, у меня было много практики, - Дэрил подтягивает к себе чашку с чаем и делает из нее глоток, лишь бы заткнуть себе, наконец, рот. Последний раз он так много говорил с Бэт. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось. – Извини. Много лишнего текста, - он неловко дергает плечом и забрасывает в рот ломтик яблока. Дэрилу не хочется казаться навязчивым или надоедливым. Меньше всего он хотел бы, чтобы Пол тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на него и сказал: «Знаешь, наверное, все это глупость и одна огромная ошибка». Но он почему-то так не говорит. Пол слушает, будто ему действительно интересно, а его болтовня – нечто важное, что никак нельзя пропустить.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - качает головой Пол. Ему нравится, что Дэрил вдруг перестал себя сдерживать в словах. Может, его раньше никто не слушал, поэтому он предпочитал словам действия. Но эти разговоры помогают узнать друг друга. Поднять вопросы на темы, о которых они давно не задумывались. Пол отчетливо представляет, в какой среде пришлось расти арбалетчику. Он научился выживать с самого детства, прекрасно понимая, что ему никто не поможет, кроме его самого. Мерл заботился о младшем брате, как мог и умел, поэтому был для него примером для подражания, авторитетом. Тем, кто воспитывал в нем мужчину и при этом не отличался толерантностью. Но Дэрил, в отличие от многих, выросших в подобных условиях, знал, что его брат не может быть правым во всем и его не следует безоговорочно слушать. Иначе бы не решился и не ответил Полу взаимностью.

Дэрил пожимает плечами, все еще испытывая неловкость оттого, что, возможно, сказал лишнего. Того, о чем его вовсе не спрашивали. Обычно Пол заполнял тишину разговорами, но, несмотря на непрерывную болтовню, он умудрялся одновременно говорить обо всем и ни о чем. Редко когда в его словах можно было уловить хоть что-то личное, касающееся давно прошедших дней. Он позволил себе откровенность только после того, как выпил, да и Дэрил сам попросил его рассказать какую-нибудь историю.

Но ему неуютно, ведь следом за тем, как он замолкает, между ними повисает тишина. Ее можно оправдать завтраком, но они толком и не едят. Дэрил потирает костяшки пальцев, пьет чай, пытается занять чем-то рот. Он и так много сказал. Слишком много.

Пол неловко ерзает на стуле, отпивая чай из чашки. Кажется, молчание слишком уж затянулось. Он окидывает взглядом трейлер, закидывая в рот кусок яблока, благодаря чему можно было бы оправдать тишину. Что еще ему сказать, «я понимаю»? «Прекрасно представляю»? Это и так ясно. «А меня учили взламывать замки… но ты это уже знаешь». Спрашивать лишний раз о прошлом Дэрила ему не хочется, чтобы не задеть неприятные воспоминания. И они в ловушке. Каша как раз успела приготовиться, поэтому Пол выключает огонь, оставляя ее немного остывать.

\- Ты читал Джека Лондона? – спрашивает он, когда взгляд падает на книгу, которую он оставил на тумбочке у кровати. – Я читал в детстве, мне нравилось, что у него романы о собаках. 

\- Ты хотел бы завести собаку? – Дэрил сразу цепляется за новую тему, чтобы не дать молчанию снова их захватить. Он хотел собаку. Еще в детстве, да и сейчас не отказался бы. Вероятно, потому что тогда думал, что не будет остро испытывать одиночество, к которому со временем привык. Он не признавался никому, даже себе, что нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то был рядом с ним, и постепенно вовсе забыл о такой необходимости, потому что забыть было проще. Сейчас же Дэрил слабо представлял, как смог бы ухаживать за собакой, когда зачастую не мог уследить за самим собой. И он не выдержит, если она вдруг угодит в капкан или пасть мертвецу. Животные ведь не люди – они толком не способны дать отпор.

\- Нет, - Пол качает головой. На самом деле многие не знают, чего хотят, пока не увидят это или не обзаведутся. Но Пол никогда серьезно не размышлял о том, чтобы завести собаку. – У меня никогда не было возможности осесть на одном месте и уделять ей достаточно внимания, выгуливать. Я и дома почти не появлялся. Мне кажется, с кошкой мы бы лучше ужились – ей бы ничего от меня не надо было, и она бы гуляла сама по соседним этажам, - усмехается он. Пол сам был похож на кота, который привык гулять сам по себе, и которому ни от кого ничего не надо было. Для того чтобы хотеть чаще появляться дома – нужны соответствующие условия, а не небольшая комнатушка с чужой затертой мебелью. Пол мог бы задуматься о животном, только если бы обзавелся собственным жильем. Сейчас у него есть небольшой трейлер, но мир явно не располагает к содержанию домашних животных, за исключением, конечно, лошадей, коз и прочего скота, для которого есть загоны и стоила.

– В детстве мне нравились вестерны, но я не думал, что однажды действительно буду жить рядом с лошадьми. Лошади мне нравятся, - задумчиво кивает он. Но ему нужно еще много уроков, чтобы научиться на них сносно ездить. К счастью, с появлением Мэгги обучение стало возможным. Это еще раз доказывало, что никто, кроме нее, не мог лучше заботиться о поселении, походящем на одну большую ферму.

\- А мне нравилась фантастика. Наблюдать за другим, измененным, миром. Но у нас изменения вышли какие-то не очень удачные, - Дэрил хмыкает, вспоминая, как люди воображали, будто к две тысячи двадцатому году будут управлять летающими автомобилями. Как кто-то найдет эликсир бессмертия или криозаморозка, о которой речь шла уже в его детстве, начнет функционировать так, как задумывали ученые. Но единственное, что они умудрились создать, это неизлечимый вирус, обосновавшийся в каждом живущем и продолжающий управлять людьми даже после их смерти. В некотором роде, это тоже можно назвать бессмертием, так что кто-то, может, и не прогадал.

Разговоры получаются ломаные, они отчаянно цепляются за любую тему, желая ее развить и увлечься непринужденной беседой, но фразы обрываются, не получив продолжения. Чувствуется, что во время войны они потеряли легкость в общении, которую обрели в Том доме, и им нужно время, чтобы все наверстать и вспомнить.

Пол поднимается со стула, чтобы взять книгу и показать ее Дэрилу, словно тот совсем не представляет, как выглядят буквы и бумага.

– Нашел недавно эту книгу и сейчас решил перечитать. И… это ощущается иначе. То есть, ты видишь глубже, понимаешь… - ой, он начал болтать херню, даже объясниться нормально не может. Дэрил готовится протянуть руку, чтобы взять книгу, спросить, можно ли ему прочитать эту историю, как книга выскальзывает из пальцев Пола. А вместе с этим из страниц вылетает фотокарточка. Пол замирает на пару секунд, и Дэрил давит кривую улыбку, когда его взгляд падает на фотографию. Пол тоже от нее не избавился. Дэрилу кажется, что тот использовал ее как закладку. И если сейчас он читал эту книгу, то фотография часто была у него на виду. Пол поднимает книгу и фотографию, прикусывая губу, чтобы не расплыться в глупой улыбке. У Дэрила ведь тоже есть своя фотография – в кармане жилетки, насколько он помнит.

\- Ох, вспомнил. Я обещал повесить ее на стенку, - произносит Пол. А затем выдвигает ящик тумбочки, чтобы найти канцелярскую кнопку. Упс. Здесь лежит лубрикант, который они захватили с собой из Дома. Вообще чему-то такому давно пора было занять место в тумбочке, чтобы всегда лежало под рукой. Пол находит кнопку, а затем забирается на кровать и прицепляет фотографию, но так, чтобы она не сразу бросалась в глаза вошедшим гостям. Иногда ему хотелось быть сентиментальным человеком, но в Новом мире нельзя позволить себе такой роскоши.

Дэрил наблюдает за ним, и издалека непонятно, кто именно изображен на фото. Это и хорошо. Никто не станет специально рассматривать ее вблизи, зато им будет понятно, что к чему. Пол только что будто повесил на стену их семейный портрет, как это делали раньше. Не хватало только рамки. В Том Доме фотографии владельцев были почти везде, обрамленные всевозможными рамками, привезенные из путешествий, а у них была простая карточка, но тем она и казалась лучше.

\- Свою я туда вешать не буду, - он скрещивает руки на груди, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. Он не отдаст ее даже Полу.

Полу казалось, что Дэрил тогда отшутился, ответив согласием на его вскользь брошенный вопрос «с собой будешь носить фотографию?». Но тот был серьезен. Пол обещал повесить свою на стену, а он сказал, что будет всегда носить свою с собой, а значит, так тому и быть. И от этого внутри загорелось больше надежды, что между ними возможно что-то крепкое.

\- Такое чувство, что целая вечность прошла с того дня, - чертова прорва событий, уложившихся в каких-то несколько дней. Пол зажимает кончик языка зубами, не сводя с фотографии взгляда. Действительно, несколько дней словно пролетели – они вместе раскладывали динамит, отправились в Оушенсайд, чтобы получить необходимое оружие, а затем стояли на линии огня.

Дэрил забрасывает в рот пару ягод ежевики и поднимается со своего места, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию поближе. У него на фотографии слишком довольное лицо – счастливое, - и поэтому Дэрилу кажется, что это вообще не он. Хотя Пол похож на самого себя. В те хорошие дни, когда он, веселясь, уносил от них с Риком ноги и явно получал удовольствие от погони. Потом он начал больше хмуриться. Особенно в те моменты, когда думал, что никто на него не смотрит.

– Ты… ты уверен, что это тебе нужно? – Дэрил тяжело сглатывает, опуская взгляд на Пола. В его мыслях вопрос звучал иначе. _«Ты уверен, что я тебе нужен?»_

Несмотря на количество различий между ними, Пол находил их еще больше. Им даже жанры книг и фильмов нравились разные. Фильмов сейчас уже нет, а все, что описано в книгах кажется фантастикой, словно произошло не в этой Вселенной. Но он не видел причин, по которым они не могли попробовать отношения. Пусть будет, что будет, особенно если это их последние дни – они не должны бояться и закрываться в себе. Пол хотел всего того, что запечатлено на фотографии – их вместе, тех эмоций. И Дэрил хотел того же. Хотя бы небольшого проблеска счастья, возможности почувствовать жизнь, которая была у них отнята тем днем, когда небо обрушилось на землю.

\- Им было хорошо, - задумчиво произносит Пол в ответ. – Нам было хорошо. – Да, ему это нужно, он этого хочет, странно было бы не хотеть. Он поворачивает голову, оказываясь очень близко к лицу Дэрила. – А ты… хочешь это вспомнить?

Дэрилу хотелось бы услышать более четкий ответ от Пола, а не встречный вопрос. Он ведь все еще здесь, не собирается сбегать или от чего-либо отказываться. Хотел бы он вспомнить, как это было? Это чувство удовольствия, сиюминутного счастье, незапятнанного никакими переживаниями? Естественно. Но Дэрил опасался, что конкретно так, как было тем днем, не будет больше никогда.

Пол принимает его молчание за согласие и оказывается прав. Или просто не находит в себе больше терпения, чтобы дождаться, пока он вымолвит хоть слово, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Сегодня для Дэрила всего слишком – просто слишком, - но он не спешит отстраняться, потому что «слишком» может быть и мало, а вовсе не много.

Пол закрывает глаза, чтобы ни на что не отвлекаться, и его губы медленно движутся. И одного движения языка хватает, чтобы его бросило в жар. Да что ж такое. У них уже была близость в ванной, неосознанная, быстрая, на эмоциях. Может, телу и было бы достаточно, но душа хотела другого. Тех же чувств, возможно, тех же действий, чтобы еще раз это пережить. Он не может заставить себя не чувствовать, а если отдалится – придется краснеть, отворачиваться, объяснять, что поцелуи вызывают слишком сильную реакцию. Но целоваться ему до одури хочется. И не только.

Дэрил скользит ладонью по волосам Пола и цепляет пальцами резинку, распуская не высохшую до конца после душа копну. Он совершенно не отдает себе отчета ни в каких действиях – его руки двигаются сами по себе, будто знают, что именно нужно делать. Так же, как и все остальное тело, реагирующее, отзывающееся на прикосновения Пола, прижавшегося к нему.

Пол понимает, как нетипично себя ведет и как ему резко отрубает сознание от скользящих по волосам чужих пальцев. Ему редко когда хотелось быть нижним, и сейчас в нем частично говорит логика – Дэрила нужно плавно вести к новому, он еще не готов. Им, вероятно, еще нужно поговорить и убедиться в одинаковых желаниях, чтобы пойти дальше. А сейчас у него язык не поворачивается сломать такой момент и добавить еще больше неловкости в их общение. Поэтому он просто продолжает целоваться, действовать по наитию. Что приводит, конечно, к тому, что рубашка Дэрила оказывается расстегнута.

Дэрил закрывает глаза, но прекрасно чувствует и на ощупь справляется с пуговицами рубашки Пола, находит пальцами все, что ему нужно, касается обнажившейся кожи, сжимает руки на ребрах, только в какой-то момент спохватившись, вспомнив о том, что где-то на теле Пола еще есть болезненные синяки. Пол порывисто выдыхает, но еще способен держать себя в руках и здраво мыслить, чтобы отвлечься на несколько секунд.

\- Нужно закрыть дверь, - чтобы им не дай бог никто не помешал. Сказать легко, а вот встать оказывается сложнее. Дэрил совершенно не вспомнил о том, что они оставили дверь незапертой, да и зачем было ее запирать, если они собирались всего лишь позавтракать. Но у Пола каким-то чудом еще работает голова, и в ней что-то щелкает в нужных местах, хотя, судя по его нетвердой походке, на то, чтобы отстраниться и добрести до двери, ему требуется немало сил.

Пол быстро возвращается, скидывая с ног ботинки, и залезает обратно на колени к Дэрилу, чтобы снова начать его целовать, теперь уже зная, что ни на что не нужно отвлекаться. Дэрил ловит его обратно в свои объятья. Его тело вновь действует, полагаясь на инстинкты, так же, как в прошлый раз. Ему не приходится прислушиваться к себе, чтобы понять, нравится ему или нет, потому что он и так знает ответ на этот вопрос. Период отрицания прошел, так толком и не наступив, чему Дэрил несказанно рад. Его сознание не выдает никаких критических ошибок и не улавливает неправильности происходящего.

Они стаскивают друг с друга штаны, отходя все дальше от невинных поцелуев, и Пол вытаскивает из тумбочки лубрикант. Дэрил заваливается спиной на матрас, увлекая за собой Пола, и не нужно задавать никаких вопросов касательно того, к чему все идет. Дэрил путается пальцами в его волосах, немного оттягивая назад, и покрывает поцелуями шею, пока Пол не начинает вновь подниматься.

Он тянет Дэрила на себя, не зная, как избежать неловкости, но говорить все равно придется. Череда поцелуев прерывается, и Пол сжимает губы, стесняясь своих слов. Раньше было проще. Раньше не приходилось все объяснять. Он и в тот раз кое-как избежал объяснения руководства к действию, что было не очень хорошо. Но говорить необходимо. Только так можно наладить контакт и сообщить о своих желаниях, опасениях, привычках.

Дэрил озадаченно моргает, вглядываясь в лицо Пола, потому что, судя по его выражению, что-то не так. И если не сейчас, то в прошлый раз, как оказалось, было.

\- Ты… должен меня подготовить. Чтобы у нас все было… легче и приятнее. В тот раз я… - Пол сильно закусывает губу, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается жар, – я был идиотом. И слишком спешил, потому что так сильно хотел… и боялся, что ты передумаешь. – Как будто бы Дэрил резко расхотел и отдалился, поняв, что совершает ошибку. А еще они не предохранялись, при наличии-то целой коробки презервативов, но уже слишком поздно об этом думать.

\- Ты должен был мне сказать, - Дэрил хмурится, не понимая, зачем Полу было терпеть хоть какие-то неудобства уже после того, как они все выяснили еще утром, когда проснулись. Едва ли Дэрил бы стал отказываться после того, как сам заговорил о продолжении всего, что между ними было в ночь грозы. Если Полу было больно или неприятно просто потому, что он не хотел ему отказывать, то… Дэрилу самому становится, мягко говоря, неприятно оттого, что он даже не задумался на этот счет, принимая все как должное.

Хотя он понимает, что говорить о подготовке и всевозможных нюансах неловко. Разговоры о сексе всегда даются людям сложно. Ему, так тем более, потому что Дэрилу никогда не приходилось ничего обсуждать. Ни самих отношений, ни их более интимной составляющей. Но даже он понимал, что некоторые моменты – неважно, с женщиной или мужчиной, - следовало проговаривать, чтобы все, что заходило дальше поцелуев, не становилось насилием.

\- Прости, - шепчет Пол, словно он доставил Дэрилу неудобство своим комком в горле.

Говорить же о важных вещах не должно быть так страшно. Пол надеется, что Дэрил поймет и правильно трактует все его советы и наставления, если он вдруг замнется и вновь упустит какое-то слово. С другой стороны – не хотелось его смущать лишними подробностями, о которых Дэрил может догадываться сам. Или он уже смущен тем, что не может пересилить себя и спросить, как сделать все лучше, приятнее для обоих, как будет правильно. В тот самый первый раз Пол плохо объяснил, а Дэрил его не понял, хотя это совершенно не испортило момент, им было хорошо. Полу хотелось большего, хотелось, чтобы и Дэрил испытал всю эту гамму ощущений и границы между ними стерлись. Он глубоко вдыхает, понимая, что самая неловкая часть – признание, окончена, и теперь нужно продолжить инструктаж.

\- Бери побольше смазки. И медленно, очень-очень медленно помоги мне постепенно привыкнуть и расслабиться. Начни с одного пальца, - он прекрасно знал, что Дэрилу неоткуда было бы это узнать, да и порно-видео далеки от реальности. А ведь можно было бы обойтись без всего этого, просто наглядно показав Дэрилу, как все обстоит. Ему еще потом придется это делать, не может же Пол оставить его без удовольствия. Но он не знает, как тот отреагирует, не решит ли, что это слишком и лишает его мужественности. И им придется говорить и пересиливать свое стеснение.

\- На этот раз, говори, если я буду делать что-то не так, - Дэрил нервно облизывает губы, ведя ладонями по напряженной спине Пола. Вероятно, Полу придется еще долго возиться с ним, объяснять очевидные вещи, чего можно было бы избежать с кем-то другим. Но Пол продолжал упорно настаивать на своем и не собирался никуда уходить или отталкивать его. Дэрил почти уверен, что у него все получится. Хотя, на самом деле, он без понятия, с чего начать и как сделать это лучше, удобнее хотя бы для Пола, если не для них обоих. Он растерян и самую малость смущен, но дальше ведь должно становиться проще, стоит только преодолеть одну преграду.

\- Скажу, - он же обещал. Пол вздыхает, пытаясь скинуть с себя неизвестно откуда взявшееся напряжение, словно это у него первый раз. Нет. Даже у Дэрила не первый, с его подачи.

Дэрил перекатывается, меняя положение, укладывая Пола на матрас, и забирает из его ладони тюбик с лубрикантом. Он мог бы попросить Пола подготовить себя самостоятельно, и с практической точки зрения такое решение казалось лучше, но не казалось ему честным. Дэрил должен был научиться, чтобы в будущем не возникало больше никаких подобных заминок.

Он целует Пола, не зная, кого в данный момент пытается больше отвлечь – его или себя. Пальцы немного подрагивают, когда он откручивает крышку с тюбика и выдавливает прохладную смазку. Дэрил кладет тюбик на кровать рядом, и освободившейся рукой поглаживает ребра Пола, постепенно спускаясь вниз, к бедрам. Пол ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, разводя ноги, а Дэрил просто старается ни о чем не думать, а делать, надеясь, что всё выйдет более-менее нормально, а Пол, если что, не оставит его без подсказок.

В прошлый раз они отлично справились, несмотря ни на что, но есть и другие аспекты такого интимного акта, о которых они не говорили, но обязательно должны поговорить. И, как надеялся Пол, попробовать. Но желания больше, чем смущения. Они отвлекаются поцелуями, увлекаются ими, друг другом и уединенностью в стенах трейлера. Неудобства узкого пространства кровати Пол практически не замечает, фокусируясь только на движении руки Дэрила на одном из самых деликатных и уязвимых мест на теле.

Дэрил утыкается носом в шею Пола, целует ключицу, старается держаться как можно ближе, чтобы уловить малейшее движение, которое может подсказать ему, что он делает так или не так, пропуская внутрь него первый палец. Пол дергается, но совсем немного, а Дэрил замирает на секунду, пока не чувствует, как он ведет бедрами, явно призывая продолжить.

Дэрил нежен, аккуратен, внимателен, и это, по мнению Пола, с лихвой компенсирует все отсутствие опыта в подобных отношениях. Пол в следующий раз обязательно покажет, что еще можно сделать и как. Он предвкушает, как сделает Дэрилу так приятно, что он не сможет и не захочет подниматься с постели. Пол помнит, как Дэрил отреагировал на несколько минут минета, и это он еще не довел дело до конца, но обязательно сделает.

Этот странный процесс затягивает и одновременно подстегивает ускориться, потому что подготовка не может длиться вечно, а организм, поддавшийся возбуждению, требует, наконец, получить выход энергии. Тем не менее, Дэрил назвал бы происходящее интересным. Ему нравится видеть – ощущать, - как Пол постепенно расслабляется, как учащается его дыхание, как он прикрывает глаза, двигая бедрами, откликаясь на движения его пальцев. Пол завораживающий. Сам по себе. И Дэрил не может от него оторваться, не зная, чего хочет больше – смотреть на него, трогать или все вместе.

\- Достаточно? – Дэрил дышит почти загнанно, облизывает пересохшие губы, заведомо зная, что не продержится долго, потому что прелюдия, - если можно это так назвать, - уже вытянула из него почти все терпение и подвела практически к самой точке.

\- Еще немного, - Пол сам не может ждать, но ему нравятся расслабляющие движения пальцев Дэрила. Через минуту он легонько постукивает ладонями по его плечам, говоря, что они могут двигаться дальше.

Они вновь меняют положение, переворачиваются, едва не путаясь в конечностях. Дэрил выдавливает еще лубриканта на ладонь и щедро размазывает его по своему члену, закусывая губу от этого, по сути мимолетного, прикосновения. И Пол не видел картинки горячее. Дэрил придерживает Пола за бедра и жмурится, чувствуя, как он медленно опускается на него сверху, а затем и вовсе буквально ложится на него, прижимаясь грудью к груди. Дэрил чувствует его горячее дыхание на губах и сам шумно выдыхает, открывая глаза.

Глаза Дэрила дурные, неверящие, немного опьяненные еще даже толком не начавшимся удовольствием. Это действительно происходит, они снова это делают.

Дэрилу кажется, что он сделал все правильно. По крайней мере, Пол не выглядит так, будто ему что-то не нравится. Дэрил перемещает ладони на его ягодицы и сжимает их, касается губами уголка его губ, и на этот раз все действительно не похоже на то, как было тем днем. Но точно не хуже. Однако… тогда не было никакого стука в дверь. Дэрил замирает, не в силах сходу понять, мерещится ему или нет. Но кто-то определенно барабанит костяшками по дереву. Один раз. И снова.

Он понятия не имеет, что делать и как реагировать. Пол говорил, что не хотел бы пока никому рассказывать о них. Об их отношениях. Но одно дело, если бы кто-то заметил их, когда они целовались, и совсем другое оказаться в чужом поле зрения в настолько интимный и щекотливый момент. Дэрил знал, как повел бы себя после, если бы кто-то решил осудить их или начал бы обсуждать то, что видел с другими, но не конкретно сейчас.

Пол выпрямляется, упираясь ладонями в грудь Дэрила, не сразу понимая, почему тот замер. Когда стук в дверь вновь повторяется, Пол протягивает ладонь и зажимает охотнику рот, а Дэрил борется с крайне нелогичным желанием провести по ней языком или царапнуть зубами. Он осознает всю серьезность положения и того, почему лучше вести себя тихо, но все настолько же серьезно, насколько и абсурдно.

\- Иисус, ты здесь? – раздается с улицы голос Мэгги. Пол морщится, кидая извиняющийся взгляд на Дэрила, и подносит палец к губам, призывая продолжать молчать. Он не может игнорировать Мэгги, потому что в поселении могло случиться что-то плохое, но и прервать то, к чему они так долго шли с Дэрилом, он тоже не способен. Казалось бы – да гори оно все огнем, но… нет.

Дэрил не хочет рассматривать вариант того, что им сейчас придется прерваться, быстро приводить себя в порядок, делать вид, будто за закрытой дверью не происходило ничего такого, и возвращаться к опостылевшим делам. Но Пол не спешит совершать каких-либо телодвижений по направлению к сброшенной одежде и двери, и это обнадеживает. Правда, Дэрил не представляет, как он выкрутится.

\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Пол и нарочно громко зевает, убирая руку ото рта охотника. Дэрил удивляется тому, насколько ровно звучит голос Пола. Достаточно сонно, чтобы ему можно было поверить, немного осипше, но вовсе не потому, что он только разлепил глаза. Дэрилу нравится тот факт, что об истинной причине не осведомлен и не будет никто, кроме них. Он хватает ртом воздух и прикусывает губу, крепче сжимая бедра Пола, когда тот начинает плавно двигаться, не отвлекаясь, черт возьми, от разговора, хотя больше хочется шлепнуть его, чтобы он больше так не делал. По крайней мере, пока Мэгги продолжает стоять за дверью. Пол не хотел, чтобы их настроение окончательно испортилось. А еще ему хотелось Дэрила подразнить и увидеть его реакцию.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой и Дэрилом, - отвечает Мэгги, и в ее голосе Пол не слышит ноток паники, а значит – в поселении все нормально. Другой вопрос, почему она хочет поговорить с ними обоими. Судя по взгляду Дэрила – его тоже это беспокоит. Пол вздергивает бровь и качает головой на напрашивающийся вопрос «она о нас узнала?». Не могла. Нет ни единого шанса и возможности. – Ты его случайно не видел?

Дэрил не в состоянии сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Мэгги, хотя реагирует на собственное имя и понимает, что она хочет поговорить с ними обоими. Этот факт немного настораживает, но он все еще больше сосредоточен на том, что происходит сейчас на кровати, и переключиться на нечто иное у него не выйдет, даже если бы он захотел. А он не хотел.

\- Кажется, он ушел на охоту, - Пол не сводит глаз с Дэрила, плавно водя ладонями по его груди и выгибая спину, чтобы не позволить ему расслабиться. Если бы Дэрилу пришлось подать голос, он бы выдал их с первых же слов, и ему иррационально хотелось, чтобы в тоне Пола проскользнуло хоть что-то компрометирующее, намекающее на то, что он вовсе не спал и даже не собирался.

Если бы они соревновались, то Дэрил посчитал бы себя заведомо проигравшим, потому что ему с трудом удается сдерживать так и просящийся слететь с губ стон. В какой-то момент он даже задерживает дыхание, потому что ему кажется, что Мэгги в силах различить то, как громко он втягивает носом воздух.

– Я не спал ночь и сейчас собирался пару часов подремать. Я зайду к тебе позже, хорошо? – спрашивает Пол, наклоняясь, чтобы впиться поцелуем в губы Дэрила. В разговоре с Ри поставлена точка, а вот у них все только набирает обороты.

\- Хорошо. Мне нужны вы вдвоем.

Больше ответа от Пола не требуется, да и тот не намерен отвлекаться от Дэрила, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Этот небольшой инцидент не смог испортить им планы, а наоборот – только добавил страсти. Риск быть застуканными ударила адреналином в кровь. И Пол двинулся, откидывая волосы на спину, приоткрывая рот, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и тихо застонать. Пусть в поселении днем достаточно шумно, но они же не хотят заявлять о своих отношениях всем окружающим. Но они уже не обращают ни на что внимания, прикрывая глаза, размеренно двигаясь вместе. От прикосновений Дэрила по телу Пола бегут мурашки, от поцелуев, за которыми он тянется, кружится голова. Им вместе действительно очень хорошо. Они не спешат, их движения расслабленные. Пол рассматривает Дэрила из-под опущенных ресниц, чтобы не смущать, хотя стесняться уже откровенно нечего.

На Дэрила свалилось слишком много ощущений, в которых он буквально тонет, не представляя, чему может отдать приоритет. Он хочет касаться – исследует руками поджарое тело, скользит ладонями по гладкой коже, зарывается пальцами в волосы, когда Пол склоняется к нему. Он хочет смотреть, ведь смотреть есть на что, и Пол прекрасно это понимает, нарочно заводя руки за голову и потягиваясь, чтобы Дэрил мог его получше рассмотреть, словно не делал это уже несколько раз. Он хочет прикрыть глаза и сосредоточиться только на чувствах, новых приятных эмоциях, прижать Пола ближе к себе – вжать в себя, - но он не может делать все это одновременно.

Движения убыстряются, но Пол порядочно устает, упираясь ладонями в плечи Дэрила, чтобы сделать небольшой перерыв. Он несколько секунд просто крепко целует арбалетчика, давая им немного отдыха.

\- Вставай, - произносит Пол и приподнимается, слезая с него, но оставаясь на коленках. Небольшая пауза кажется одновременно уместной и не совсем, потому что Дэрилу совершенно не хочется прерываться. Но Пол что-то задумал, и это что-то должно понравиться им обоим.

– Я тебе доверяю. Не сделай мне больно, - тихо произносит Пол, водя пальцами по взмокшему лицу Дэрила, а затем поворачивается к нему спиной и прижимается к его животу.

«Я тебе доверяю», - накладывает некоторые обязательства, хотя это понятно и без слов. Если бы Пол ему не доверял, то между ними ничего бы не было. Но вот «не сделай мне больно», - заставляет легкое напряжение вновь вернуться. Меньше всего Дэрил хочет причинить Полу боль. Даже если она станет всего лишь ненамеренным следствием неловкости и его неопытности.

Пол зарывается пальцами левой руки в волосы Дэрила, не веря, что пойдет на это. В такой позе все контролировал исключительно партнер, поэтому Пол редко когда ее позволял. С малознакомыми парнями – никогда. Для этого нужна высшая степень доверия. И Пол знает, что Дэрил не навредит ему, поэтому после короткого поцелуя, опускается вниз, на четвереньки. Ему хочется, чтобы и Дэрил ему доверял в самом ближайшем будущем. Хотя то, что он решился сделать шаг и открыться, уже многого стоило.

\- Только не молчи, - просит Дэрил. Пол ведь пообещал сказать, если что-то будет не так. Но он также мог промолчать, лишь бы не заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым или не останавливаться, вызвав ненужную неловкость. Дэрил осознавал, что сейчас Пол, как, впрочем, и на их вылазке, делал все, чтобы ему, Дэрилу, было проще и привычнее. Он, также, помнил и о том, как Пол обмолвился в прошлый раз, что обычно он занимает иную позицию. И тот факт, что он уступал ему, отодвигал на второй план свои предпочтения, говорил о многом. И о том самом доверии, которого Дэрилу не хотелось лишаться.

\- Если я буду стонать, значит – мне хорошо, - усмехается Пол в ответ. Конечно, он скажет. Но еще больше он уверен, что Дэрил будет предельно аккуратен, несмотря на то, что ему так же сложно держать себя в руках, как и Полу. Он прикусывает губу, концентрируясь на ощущениях, с нетерпением дожидаясь, когда Дэрил снова будет в нем.

Дэрил убирает волосы Пола на бок и целует шейные позвонки, отвлекая то ли его, то ли себя. Нашарив на простыни тюбик с лубрикантом, Дэрил выдавливает еще смазки на ладонь, потому что она, наверняка, не будет лишней. Он ведет пальцами по позвоночнику Пола, наблюдая за тем, как тот немного прогибается в пояснице, откликаясь на прикосновения, и плавно подается вперед, готовый в любой момент услышать просьбу остановиться. Однако ее не следует. Пол глубоко вдыхает от первого движения и сжимает пальцами одеяло. Дэрил медленно покачивает бедрами, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в дыхание Пола. Кажется, все идет хорошо. Исходя из собственных ощущений, Дэрил сказал бы, что отлично.

Несмотря на отсутствие контакта лицом к лицу, в этом слишком много чувств. До настоящего момента Пол не осознавал, как сильно хотел именно этого, и сама мысль того, что позади него именно Дэрил, невероятно возбуждает. Может, потому что Дэрил внешним видом символизировал грубость и силу, которую способен в любой момент проявить, но, несмотря ни на что, в постели он ласков и нежен. Пол подается на каждое движение, вначале осторожное, а затем более смелое, но не менее размеренное. Ему хочется больше, ему нужно больше.

Ему нравится, как крепко Дэрил прижимает его к себе, как нежно касается его кожи, боясь сдавить синяки. Это Пол привык к бесчисленному количеству травм, которые обрушивались на его тело, да и боль отходит на второй план, когда его так горячо целуют и зарываются пальцами в волосы, создавая приятную волну мурашек, разбегающихся по всему телу.

Дэрил оглаживает плечи Пола, скользит руками ниже, чувствуя, как под его ладонями напрягаются мышцы, и, наконец, вновь сжимает пальцы на бедрах, заведомо представляя, какие на них останутся отметины. За прикрытыми веками стоит картинка того, как Пол потягивается и глядит на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Дэрил ускоряет темп, когда Пол сам подается назад к нему, следуя за его движениями. В такой позиции проще полностью сосредоточиться на тактильных ощущениях, но Дэрилу намного больше нравилось смотреть. И иметь возможность поцеловать.

Пол не выдерживает и тихо стонет. Остатками разума он понимает, что нельзя быть слишком громким, но оставить охотника без знаков, что все прекрасно и ему очень хорошо, Пол не может. Хотел бы он снова оказаться в доме наедине с Дэрилом, чтобы абсолютно ни о чем не заботиться. Но калейдоскоп удовольствия оттесняет окружающий мир на десятый план. Для него сейчас есть только Дэрил, сжимающий ладони на его бедрах, неумолимо доводящий его до края, каждым толчком, каждым громким вздохом, за которым скрывается сдержанный стон.

Пол перехватывает одну из его рук, когда понимает, что не может выдержать больше ни минуты, и опускает на свой член. Горячая ладонь, крепко сжимая, быстро скользит вверх и вниз, окончательно сводя с ума. Пол жмурится, хватает воздух короткими глотками, и через несколько движений содрогается от оргазма, едва не падая грудью на матрас из-за дрожащих рук. Дэрил чувствует это, слышит приглушенный стон и сам запрокидывает голову, обещая себе еще несколько толчков, которых вполне достаточно, чтобы все остатки сил его покинули. Он оседает назад, утягивая за собой Пола, разомлевшего, раскрасневшегося от удовольствия и окончательно обессилевшего. Пол откидывает голову ему на плечо, переводя дух, пока Дэрил бормочет какие-то милые глупости.

\- Мне больше нравилось смотреть на тебя, - Дэрил ведет носом за его ухом. Говорить в полный голос кажется ему сейчас кощунством.

\- Ты можешь смотреть на меня когда угодно, - Пол не будет против. Может даже спать голым в ночи, когда на улице достаточно жарко. Впрочем, вряд ли им в таком случае удастся выспаться.

Да, теперь он может смотреть на него когда угодно. И в каком угодно состоянии. Видеть его таким, каким до этого даже не представлял или не надеялся лицезреть. Украдкой бросать взгляды за пределами стен трейлера, зная, что Пол – только Пол,- их заметит, а все остальные даже не поймут, ведь им и не нужно понимать.

Рассматривать решение пока скрывать их отношения от других с такой точки зрения, ему нравится. Все равно, что чувствовать свою принадлежность к какому-то закрытому клубу, которому известны вещи, не доступные остальным. Дэрилу нравится вариться в этих ощущениях, хотя он пока слабо представляет, что их ждет впереди. Может, со временем сладкое марево пройдет, и останется то, что останется, каким бы оно ни было. Может, все станет не настолько приятным и притягательным. Может, яркие эмоции они сейчас получали только от таких вот моментов, когда приходится делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, лишь бы их не раскрыли. Впрочем, всерьез размышлять об этом сейчас он не собирается. И не хочет строить планы, потому что с их жизнью они редко воплощались в реальность в том виде, в котором строились изначально.

Дэрил практически не чувствует собственного тела – настолько оно расслабленно. И, может, было бы неплохо действительно поспать несколько часов, и тогда то, о чем Пол говорил с Мэгги, станет почти правдой. Только ему придется как-то объяснить то, как ему удалось покинуть и вернуться в поселение, не угодив в поле зрения дозорных.

\- А мы можем просто не двигаться и никуда сегодня не ходить? – бессмысленный вопрос, на который Дэрил и так знает ответ. Нет, они не могут. Они даже толком не позавтракали, а каша в тарелках, наверняка, уже успела остыть. А позже им все же придется пойти к Мэгги и узнать, о чем она хотела поговорить. Пол прикрывает глаза, нежась в объятиях, и ему точно так же не хочется двигаться. Ну, по крайней мере, дальше кровати.

– У нас есть как минимум пара часов, - он же сказал Мэгги, что хочет вздремнуть. А это может и затянуться. И им совершенно не обязательно будет реагировать на ее следующий стук в дверь – просто Пол слишком крепко спит, чтобы ответить. Хотя совесть наверняка очень скоро очнется от сладкого дурмана расслабленности.

\- Мэгги решит, что я никудышный охотник, - Дэрил тихо фыркает в шею Пола, надеясь лишь, что Ри не надумает уточнить, как прошла его вылазка в лес, и что он принес оттуда. Целое ничего. Охота бывает неудачной – такое случается. Скажет, что они распугали всю живность в округе своими «военными действиями» и придется немного подождать, пока все олени и кролики вернутся из своих укрытий.

\- Ну, я мог ошибиться, и у тебя какие-то другие дела… - бормочет Пол с улыбкой. Какая кому разница, где пропадал Дэрил? Хотя, узнай кто правду, это быстро станет новостью номер один. Но об этом никто не узнает. Здесь вдвоем они в полной безопасности и вольны делать все, что захотят. Или почти все.

Они устраиваются удобнее на этом жутком матрасе, который в целом хорош только тем, что иначе, как прижавшись друг к другу, лежать на нем невозможно. Дэрил просовывает руку под шеей Пола и водит пальцами по его плечу, пока тот, так же задумчиво, обводит контуры его татуировки с демоном на бицепсе. Странно, что он еще не начал расспрашивать о том, как появился каждый рисунок на его теле. Дэрил находит это забавным. То, что парень, которого зовут Иисусом, с интересом рассматривает его чертей.

Полу почему-то всегда казалось, что татуировки чуть-чуть выпуклые и их можно почувствовать, если даже не смотреть. Но под его ладонью гладкая кожа и крепкие тренированные мышцы, за которые зацепился его взгляд с самой их первой встречи. У Дэрила несколько татуировок, в отличие от него. Пол бы даже спросил, почему у него над ключицей набит крохотный крестик, который он нашел, когда целовал его шею, спускаясь ниже. Но все это будут пустые разговоры. Пол вспоминает, как в такой же момент расспрашивал Дэрила о шрамах, и это оказалась не самая приятная тема. Как будто можно было ожидать другого. Но он хотел узнать что-то личное, сокровенное, и поделиться таковым в ответ. Что же до татуировок, то они, скорее всего, были осознанным выбором Дэрила, определенно что-то значили в прошлом, может, значат и сейчас. Но есть гораздо более важная тема, о которой они должны поговорить. Можно, конечно, отложить, но Пол не представляет, как задаст вопросы, которые вертятся у него в голове с прошлой недели. Именно сейчас – самое подходящее время. Когда они оба еще не успели прийти в себя и забыть, как им было хорошо, а значит – задумываться о продолжении. Не сегодня, конечно, это безумие пусть и захватывало их с головой, но нужно как минимум нормально завтракать и набираться сил. Пол не помнит, когда устраивал марафоны секса последний раз.

О, это долгожданное затишье. Когда никто не стучится в трейлер, а у него практически впервые за все это время есть огромное желание подольше остаться в общине. Может, благодаря Дэрилу он бы смог здесь продержаться дольше недели, не срываясь на вылазки. Если бы, конечно, были другие обстоятельства. А пока что он не хочет думать о том, что будет завтра или даже через пару часов. Он хочет просто прижиматься к охотнику и вести разговоры о какой-нибудь чепухе.

Дэрил прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на убаюкивающих прикосновениях. Секс – лучше и приятнее забегов по лесу или тренировок, но утомляет, стоит признать, почти так же. Может, поспать несколько часов – не такая уж и плохая идея? Тем не менее, он приоткрывает один глаз, реагируя на голос Пола.

\- Я… то есть ты… не хотел бы… попробовать иначе? – Пол старательно отводит взгляд, чтобы не смущать Дэрила, да и самого себя. Кажется, что у него сейчас сгорят уши. Его лицо отчасти скрыто волосами, но Дэрил видит алеющий кончик торчащего из-под прядей уха, и то, как Пол прячет глаза, будто спрашивает о чем-то криминальном. Впрочем, Дэрил сам не сразу понимает, о чем идет речь.

В первую очередь этого хочет сам Пол – глупо отрицать. Несмотря на то, что ему понравилось быть нижним, он привык к иной позиции. Во-вторых, Дэрилу не будет лишним тоже так попробовать, испытать нечто новое, чего у него еще не было. И именно это становится не только стимулом к продолжению, но и сложностью. У многих мужчин есть предрассудки касательно столь деликатного вопроса, но только до момента, пока они это не испытают, пока не поймут, что ничего страшного нет, и при должном отношении – никаких неприятных ощущений. И что это ни в коем случае их не унижает. С последним пунктом, конечно, сложно. Но Пол не может знать, что у Дэрила в голове, что ему успел вбить старший брат и какие страшные сказки рассказать. Будто он сам все на своей шкуре испытал, ха.

– Я думаю, тебе понравится. Ты не представляешь, как это приятно. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы и ты знал, что я испытываю. – Пол мог бы сказать, что будет аккуратным и сделает все, чтобы Дэрилу было максимально комфортно. Но охотник это и так знает, правда? Пол помнит свой первый раз, когда они с парнем вдвоем были неопытные, но очень воодушевленные, боявшиеся сделать что-то не так и предварительно проштудировавшие все возможные источники информации, как текстовые, так и видео. Но это все равно был далекий от идеала момент. У Дэрила он, определенно, будет гораздо лучше, потому что Пол знает точно, как все сделать.

Дэрил моргает, позволяя словам медленно просочиться в мозг, повертеться там и, наконец, дойти до сознания. Пауза, вызванная этим процессом, подталкивает Пола говорить еще. А затем и вовсе будто оправдываться за свое предложение.

\- Но ты не обязан, - быстро поправляется он, одергивая свой энтузиазм – может, этого хочет только он один. И еще рано предлагать Дэрилу такие смелые действия. Может, вообще не стоит, - некоторые этим не занимаются. Может быть, позже, когда ты будешь готов, - бормочет Пол, пытаясь новыми словами перекроить все сказанное прежде. – Мне и так все очень нравится. – Он, конечно, же, не врет, но мысленно обзывает себя идиотом. Нельзя же вот так в лоб спрашивать – это может напугать. Может, стоило бы Дэрила подготовить, пока тот сам бы не проявил желание пойти дальше и попробовать новое. Ненавязчиво касаться его, проследить за реакцией, дать привыкнуть к новым ласкам. Но Полу казалось, что правильнее будет обсудить их желания словами. Чтобы все было взаимно. Пусть даже говорить об этом чертовски неловко для обеих сторон.

Дэрил понимает, почему Пол сразу идет на попятную практически мгновенно, словно испугался того, как он может отреагировать. Он рассказывал ему о Мерле, о том, каким он был, каких мыслей и линии поведения придерживался. А еще он проводил с братом фактически все свое время, поэтому мог поддерживать если не все, то часть его принципов и взглядов на мир. Но они ведь лежат сейчас обнаженные в одной постели, не так ли? Этот факт уже о чем-то, да говорит.

\- Стоп, - Дэрил одергивает Пола, опасаясь, что он сейчас по привычке уйдет в пространственные размышления, не дожидаясь его ответа, и сам его для себя придумает. Или сменит тему. Пол сразу замолкает, и в помещении зависает молчание.

Дэрил не был идиотом, чтобы не понимать определенных вещей. Да, у него не так много опыта в… да во всем, что касалось отношений. По большей части, его нет вовсе, потому что речь об отношениях в его жизни до Пола не поднималась от слова совсем. Что же касалось секса – в особенности, секса между мужчинами, - то Дэрил уже прекрасно, буквально на примере, понял, что это имеет место быть, да и вообще доставляет ему намного больше удовольствия, чем тот опыт, который у него ранее был с женщинами. Может, дело в том, что именно того, прежнего, опыта ему на самом деле и не хотелось, поэтому теперь все воспринималось правильнее, что ли.

Однако о смене позиции он не задумывался. До этого самого момента. А стоило бы, потому что Пол уже упоминал, что ему привычнее другая расстановка ролей в постели, а то, что он в некотором роде уступал, то только потому, что понимал, насколько для него, Дэрила, все происходящее в новинку. От всех этих размышлений у него начинает плавиться мозг, не готовый сейчас к выстраиванию четких логических цепочек. Больше всего ему хочется расслабиться и дальше ни о чем не думать, но вопрос уже повис в воздухе между ними. И Пол перестал выводить узоры пальцем на его татуировке.

Пол нервно сглатывает, дожидаясь ответа. Хоть каких-нибудь слов. Он понимает, что Дэрилу нужно подумать, поэтому молча ждет и даже не двигается, словно каким-то действием может сбить или нарушить их идиллию. Пол успевает даже испугаться, что наговорил херни – вот так бесстыдно вывалил свои желания и мысли на Дэрила, не дав ему самому прийти к осознанию, что они могут сделать что-то еще. Не дав ему вообще о чем-либо подумать.

Полу кажется, что сейчас он задохнется – затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. И только когда Дэрил, наконец, роняет несколько слов, он может выдохнуть.

\- Мы… можем попробовать, - наконец, произносит Дэрил. Пол действительно не выглядел так, будто ему неприятно, а значит, Дэрилу может понравиться. А может, и нет. В таком случае они, наверное, подыщут какой-нибудь компромисс. Но едва ли Пол, в случае неудачного эксперимента, станет заставлять его делать то, что ему неприятно. С другой стороны, Дэрилу самому не хочется склонять Пола к тому, что может стать впоследствии неприятным для него.

\- Но только когда ты будешь готов, - Пол все равно отступает, полностью передавая решение этого вопроса. Конечно, он знает парочку вещей, от которых Дэрил не смог бы отказаться, но не стоит спешить. Не в смысле отношений в целом – Пол абсолютно убежден, что в них стоило кинуться с головой, пока они еще живы, чтобы испытать весь шквал эмоций и обрести смысл и силы бороться. Но сейчас они уже вместе, и нужно действовать осторожнее, а не болтать обо всем, что прилетит в возбужденный гормонами мозг. Пол надеется, что Дэрил согласился не потому, что не хочет его обидеть. Впрочем, он не похож на человека, которого можно заставить что-то делать против воли.

Дэрил понимает, что Пол привык говорить о том, что его беспокоит, и не может ориентироваться на его многозначительное молчание. Человека невозможно понять без слов, но Дэрилу плохо даются разговоры. Тем более, на откровенные и личные темы. А все вопросы, касающиеся постели, были личными. Но уже для двоих. Дэрил понятия не имеет, когда он будет готов. Едва ли к нему в какой-то момент придет осознание, что вот сейчас он хочет попробовать то, о чем говорил Пол. Да и как вообще к кому-то приходит это осознание? Наверное, было бы лучше, если все произойдет хотя бы относительно спонтанно. Пол ведь теперь знает, что он не против попробовать новое, но едва ли станет делать что-то, не получив четкого согласия. А если сильно затянуть с этим согласием, то он сам для себя решит, что Дэрилу это не нужно, и тогда все, вероятно, закончится, так толком и не начавшись. Эти мысли вызывают у него головную боль.

– Думаю, нам нужно выяснить все, правда? – Дэрил неосознанно крепче сжимает пальцы на плече Пола. Будущий возможный опыт его немного нервирует. Сегодня он опасался сделать что-то не так, потому что не знал, как правильно. Но Пол ведь знает. И он доверился ему, несмотря на неопытность. Значит, Дэрил мог довериться ему в ответ.

\- Мы попробуем все, - Пол поворачивается к Дэрилу, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом к лицу, и рассматривает его мутные от недавнего удовольствия глаза, - и ты выберешь, как тебе больше нравится. – Вариантов много, можно даже не останавливаться на одном. И Пола подкидывает от одной мысли, сколько всего они должны перепробовать, к тому же – не по одному разу, чтобы точно убедиться. – А пока что я буду целовать тебя, - шепчет он, прикасаясь губами к его подбородку, щеке, и Дэрил согласен подписаться под каждым его словом, не в силах сдержать легкую улыбку, - и обнимать… - и гладить, превращая дикое животное в домашнее. Пол проводит ладонями по его груди вниз, затем – вновь наверх, нежно скользя пальцами по шее и зарываясь в волосы Дэрила.

Почему-то его действия кажутся Дэрилу забавными. Он чувствует себя котом, которого гладят и почесывают под подбородком, и ему хочется натурально замурлыкать. Интересно, насколько сильно удивится Пол, если он действительно начнет так делать.

– Только камасутру отложим как-нибудь на потом, ладно? К чему я точно не готов, так это к акробатическим извращениям – у меня руки и ноги под такими углами не сгибаются, - Дэрил посмеивается, стараясь немного разрядить остаточное напряжение. Все будет в порядке. Особенно, если ни он, ни Пол не станет слишком заморачиваться по тому или иному поводу.

\- Вот такого ты обо мне мнения? – усмехается Пол, - увы, нам придется сходить на вылазку и поискать камасутру. Может, к тому времени «потом» и настанет. – В этом мире больше нельзя заказать желаемые книги, поэтому поиск любой может затянуться не на один месяц. Хотя, если они будут это делать с Дэрилом – Пол очень даже не против.

\- Мое мнение таково, что ты можешь спокойно завязаться в узел и так же спокойно распутаться, а вот у меня с этим возникнут проблемы, - охотник легонько щипает его за бок и усмехается. Перед внутренним взором живо встает картинка того, как Пол лежит на матрасе, забросив ноги на стену, рассматривает изображения в упомянутой книжонке и прикидывает, как можно исполнить заинтересовавшую его позицию на узком и малоудобном пространстве.

\- Значит, пока будет просто горячий секс, - Пол закусывает губу, все-таки не удержавшись и сказав это, надеясь, что не смутит Дэрила. Горячий и дикий. Пол чувствует, что Дэрил еще пока немного сдерживается, но со временем будет чувствовать себя раскрепощенно и, может, даже ходить при нем без рубашки. – Потому что… ты горяч. Кто-нибудь тебе об этом говорил? – глупый, конечно, вопрос, но Пол должен был сказать это, потому что считает Дэрила таковым. Иначе не объяснить это чрезмерное влечение. Но привлекательность – это же не только про внешний вид, но и действия, поступки. Пол никогда бы не подумал, что они могут быть вместе с их расхожими взглядами. Но жизнь чертовски над ним подшутила. А он об этом не жалел.

\- Ты точно рехнулся. Тебе кто-нибудь об этом говорил? – Дэрил усмехается и закатывает глаза, но едва ли это хоть немного помогает скрыть заалевшие уши. Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к их кончикам, а еще к щекам. Невозможно, имея здравый рассудок, считать его горячим. Но, вот незадача, Пол почему-то действительно так думает, и подтверждением тому служит то, что они уже не в первый раз оказываются в одной постели, и этот парень почему-то продолжает изъявлять желание находиться рядом с ним. И не просто рядом, а в отношениях с ним – Дэрилом, - что сам Дэрил считал откровенным сумасшествием.

\- Возможно, я поехал по тебе, - улыбается Пол, видя, как смущается Дэрил, которому сложно принять подобный комплимент. Да и любой комплимент в принципе.

Желудок Дэрила неожиданно начинает урчать, напоминая о том, что после активной физической деятельности следует нормально его наполнить.

\- У нас уже все остыло, - Дэрил бросает взгляд на сиротливо стоящие на столе тарелки и, быстро чмокнув Пола в висок, скатывается с матраса, но на этот раз приземляется на ноги, а не на задницу. Не так просто игнорировать настойчивый шепот здравого смысла, говорящий, что нужно поесть и выбраться из трейлера по делам.

Дэрил чувствует, как зудит между лопаток от чужого взгляда и, нервно дернув плечом, спешит набросить на спину рубашку, дабы скрыть приковывающие внимание отметины. Только после этого он надевает белье со штанами и шлепает босыми ступнями по холодному полу к столу. По пути он подбирает с пола штаны и рубашку Пола и бросает их ему, усмехаясь, когда тот неловко перехватывает их на лету.

\- Как думаешь, что ей может быть нужно? От нас обоих, - ничего срочного, раз Мэгги не стала ломиться в дверь и настаивать на встрече тот же час. Хотя она, вероятно, в любом случае не стала бы вламываться, только если от этого не зависела бы чья-то жизнь.

\- Возможно, она хочет поговорить о будущем общины, - пожимает плечами Пол, натягивая штаны и наклоняясь за ботинками. Каждому лидеру необходима помощь, поддержка и советы, особенно в их сложное время. - Может, отправить нас на вылазку за припасами, - усмехается Пол, косясь на Дэрила, - но теперь нам нельзя будет бессовестно долго задерживаться.

\- Ну, мы ведь ничего не сможем поделать, если нас вдруг снова настигнет гроза или ураган – придется отсиживаться в укромном месте, - впрочем, всегда можно придумать оправдание задержке. Пусть это и неразумно, с учетом того, что в поселении их будут ждать люди, нуждающиеся во всех тех вещах, которые они смогут отыскать. Но ведь их многое могло задержать. Не только желание побыть наедине, воспользовавшись подвернувшейся возможностью. Вряд ли кто-то станет сильно беспокоиться из-за одного-двух пропущенных дней. Не о них с Полом точно. Они ведь всякий раз возвращаются, в каких бы неприятностях не оказались.

Полу хотелось отправиться с Дэрилом хоть куда-нибудь и использовать непогоду для нейтрализации совести. На вылазку, на охоту, просто бродить, говорить, узнавать друг друга. Возможно, стоит предложить сделать это завтра – уж слишком не терпится остаться наедине. Да, они были в трейлере, но хотелось не ограничивать себя пространством в несколько квадратных метров. Пол думает о том, что с удовольствием бы вернулся в тот дом, испробовать что-нибудь новое, позволяя Дэрилу расслабиться вдали от людей. Ах, если бы в бедственном положении общины они могли задумываться только о своих желаниях.

Они не спеша обедают, а Пол не может отделаться от ощущения, что кто-нибудь постучится в дверь, и тогда ему придется «просыпаться». К счастью, этого не происходит.

\- Ладно, пора идти, - вздыхает он, поднимаясь со стула. Чем раньше они узнают, чего хотела Мэгги, тем скорее смогут определиться, что делать дальше.

\- Да, ты прав, - Дэрил поджимает губы и встает из-за стола. Он помогает Полу убраться и бредет следом за ним к дому.

Конспирация в том, чтобы идти по отдельности, сейчас не имеет смысла – Мэгги спрашивала их двоих, так что нет ничего подозрительного, если они придут вместе. Пол распахивает дверь трейлера и спускается по ступенькам, окидывая взглядом поселение, постепенно восстанавливающееся после войны. Яркое солнце слепит глаза, ведь в трейлере из-за зашторенных окон казалось, будто время зациклилось и остановилось где-то в области вечера.

Мэгги они встречают в коридоре дома. Она молчит, пока они не оказываются в кабинете, и ее молчание беспокоит. О чем таком она хочет с ними поговорить, опасаясь, что их может услышать кто-то посторонний? Обязательно нужно оказаться наедине, за закрытой дверью? Чтобы сообщить какие-то очередные дурные вести? Сказать, что они сделали что-то не так?

Иисус усаживается в кресло напротив стола, предвкушая долгие обсуждения и пытаясь предугадать, о чем конкретно пойдет разговор. Дэрил прислоняется спиной к стене, не спеша подходить ближе. Иррациональная в данной ситуации настороженность – господи, это ведь всего лишь Пол и Мэгги, - заставляет его занять такое положение, с которого он сможет видеть все помещение целиком.

\- Хотела сказать, что ты был прав, когда сохранил жизнь Спасителям с поста, - Мэгги закрывает за ними дверь и пересекает помещение, чтобы сесть за стол и сложить на нем руки. – Привел их сюда.

Легкая улыбка касается губ Иисуса – Мэгги нравилась ему все больше и больше. В отличие от Грегори она умела признавать свои ошибки, прислушиваться к другим, а также по достоинству оценивать их поступки. Иисус доволен не столько ее словами, сколько подтверждением, что сохраненные жизни – бесценны, и они не совершили ошибок.

Вероятно, окажись Дэрил рядом в тот момент, он бы принял другую сторону в споре, но сейчас испытывает гордость за чужое решение. Пол не мог поступить неправильно. Он всегда старался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы спасти людей и помочь им. Даже если эти люди не спешили отвечать ему взаимностью.

\- Я не сожалею о сделанном, - она ремаркой упоминает убитого Спасителя, но не он – тема разговора, - но ты был прав. И Рик был прав, решив не убивать Спасителей.

\- Он был прав, - подтверждает Иисус.

Дэрил прислушивается к словам Мэгги, улавливая, как его злость – то, из-за чего он решил не возвращаться в Александрию, а прийти в Хиллтоп, - уснувшая благодаря Полу, вновь начинает просыпаться. Он знал, что не один в своем недовольстве.

\- Был, - кивает Мэгги, - но не насчет Нигана.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать, Мэгги? – хмурится Иисус, чуть подавшись вперед и рассматривая сосредоточенное лицо девушки. Он делает вид, что не понимает, о чем она говорит. Но стоило догадаться, черт побери, куда пойдет разговор. Стоило.

\- У нас много дел, - она говорит медленно, размеренно, придавая тем самым вес каждому слову. - Нужно восстановить это место, сделать его лучше, чем прежде. Сделать его процветающим. Нужно накопить силы, чтобы лучше обороняться. Мы должны собраться.

\- Да, - подтверждает Иисус, но чувствует, что Мэгги их позвала совсем не за этим. Обсудить дела общины она могла только наедине с ним, незачем было звать Дэрила. Что-то неприятное ворочается у него в животе от подозрения, что их собираются втянуть в какое-то неприятное дело. Но Иисус хотел бросить этот крест, который они все тащили, зарыть, забыть, отпустить. У него нет сил и желания вновь его поднимать и тащить на невесть кем выдуманную точку справедливости. Все можно закончить здесь и сейчас.

Можно.

\- Но Рик и Мишонн… - и Мэгги нелегко это говорить, она даже выпрямляет спину, чтобы придать себе уверенности, и отклоняется на спинку кресла. - Рик сделал неправильный выбор. Мишонн тоже. Так что мы должны дождаться подходящего момента и преподать им урок.

И Дэрил понимает, почему Мэгги также не может смириться с решением Рика, которое он принял за них всех. Многие потеряли близких людей в этой войне. На глазах у Мэгги убили ее мужа, а она сама могла потерять ребенка, а все потому, что какому-то ублюдку вздумалось возомнить себя тем, кто может принимать решения о том, кому жить, а кому умереть, и ставить свои условия для остальных выживших.

И что Ниган получил после всего, что сделал? Место в камере, где ему каждый день будут приносить еду, поить его, позволят не беспокоиться о том, что происходит в остальном мире. Не сражаться за свою жизнь с мертвецами, не рисковать собой на вылазках, чем продолжат заниматься остальные, добывая пропитание и ему в том числе. Рик не станет пытать его или морить голодом – не в его стиле. Они добровольно обеспечат своему мучителю вполне комфортное проживание, о котором многие, оставшиеся потерянными в этом опасном мире, могут только мечтать. Никто не будет держать его голышом на бетонном полу, кормить черствым хлебом с собачьей едой и бросать ему под ноги фотографии изувеченных товарищей. Потому что Нигану в любом случае было бы плевать – нет никого, кто был бы ему небезразличен до такой степени, чтобы их смерть могла причинить ему боль.

Иисус понимает, о чем Мэгги говорит. Она хочет закончить то, о чем они договаривались – убить Нигана. Даже если ценой будет конец их дружбы с Риком и Мишонн. Их поступок уже пошатнул эту дружбу. Убить Нигана - таков был договор. Монстр, которого помиловали, может вновь выбраться на свободу, но не в этом основная проблема. Он, по многим мнениям, должен получить по заслугам. Сидя в плену, он нихрена не выучит урок. Он не изменится. Даже если и да, через много лет, – его не выпустят, у него больше не будет возможности мирно жить среди людей. Так зачем держать его в клетке?

\- И мы это сделаем, - Дэрил сжимает кулаки, готовый пойти на все, чтобы справедливость, которой они не дождались – которой, по мнению Рика, не заслужили, - восторжествовала. Он убьет Нигана собственными руками, если потребуется. Или приволочет к ногам Мэгги, потому что у нее есть полное право покончить с ним лично.

Пол поворачивает голову на его реплику, не смея сам соглашаться.

Да, не все достойны получить прощение. Не каждые поступки можно исправить и забыть. И действия Нигана невозможно оправдать никакими благими целями. Он убивал людей – безжалостно, зачастую без разбора, преследуя свою цель - выстроить общество. Немного более грубого строя, чем оно было раньше, стоявшее на использовании ресурсов. Люди – это ресурс. Своими убийствами он дисциплинировал людей, заставляя каждую шестеренку встать на свое место, чтобы организм не давал сбоя в работе. Жизнь – вот ценность, которая пришла на смену деньгам. Иной платы люди уже не понимали.

Но Иисусу отчаянно не хотелось ввязываться во все это снова, тем более – искать повод для конфликта с их, черт возьми, друзьями. Да, ему самому непросто смириться с живым Ниганом, но кому-то – это невозможно вовсе. И Мэгги, вероятно, все равно, какую цену придется заплатить за то, чтобы люди ощутили восторжествовавшую справедливость. В частности – она сама.

\- Я тебя понял, - кивает он. У Мэгги нет четкого плана, он будет складываться по крупицам, но она надеется на помощь и поддержку ее решения. Иисус их даст, но в той мере, на которую способен он сам и его совесть.

Дэрил не видит лица Пола, но не слышит от него никакого четкого согласия. Дэрил не собирается требовать от него участия. Он знает, что эта идея заведомо ему не нравится.

\- Ты останешься здесь? – Мэгги окликает Дэрила, когда он, пропустив Пола вперед, уже переступает за порог.

\- Да.

Мэгги лишь кивает на его ответ и улыбается уголками губ. Что ж, она не собиралась его прогонять, и Дэрил был этому рад. Помимо того, что Пол не ушел бы вместе с ним в Александрию, Дэрил бы не смог спокойно там жить, зная, что где-то в подвале сидит и радуется жизни Ниган.

Пол спускается по лестнице, не оборачиваясь на Дэрила, хотя слышит его шаги у себя за спиной. Он выходит на крыльцо дома и останавливается, рассеянным взглядом окидывая поселение, так и не выбрав, куда пойти. Ему нужно подумать. Хотя так сильно не хочется этого делать. Пол прижимается спиной и затылком к колонне крыльца и зажмуривает глаза.

У них полным-полно дел, как сказала Мэгги. А Пол с Дэрилом – ее главные союзники и помощники. Ввязываясь в войну, они понимали, что лишатся друзей, но не догадывались, что таким образом – расхождением во взглядах. Пол жмурится – он не хотел это обсуждать, не хотел спорить, да и кого вообще волнует его мнение? Он всего лишь тот, кто всегда поддержит, придет на помощь и возьмет на себя основную работу. В эту же ему не хотелось ввязываться. Мэгги еще сама точно не решила, что будет делать, но у нее есть конкретная цель, которую она ни за что не выпустит из виду. Иисус понимает, что в какой-то конкретный момент ему придется пойти наперекор Мэгги, когда она начнет перегибать палку. Очень легко увлечься местью, полностью поглотиться злостью и не замечать ничего вокруг, считать, что свое мнение – единственно правильное. Мэгги нравилась ему за взвешенные решения и грамотный подход, но в этом вопросе он не мог с ней согласиться.

Молчание заставляет Дэрила вновь забеспокоиться, как и ссутуленные и явно напряженные плечи Пола. Он останавливается рядом с ним и, помедлив секунду, кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Все в порядке? – знает ведь, что нет. Пол открывает глаза и поворачивает к нему голову. Дэрилу кажется, что Пол не поделится с ним своими настоящими мыслями. Вот так и подошло к концу их спокойное времяпрепровождение. Пол обязательно скажет ему, что они с Мэгги не правы, что не должны идти по пути того самого Нигана, чтобы с ним расплатиться. Но едва ли Дэрил будет чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что однажды убьет его.

\- Не совсем, - это же очевидно. Дэрил догадывается, но не знает всего, что гложет Пола. - Вы не спросили, что думаю об этом я. Впрочем, это и не важно. Не мне решать – кого убивать, а кого – нет, - он пожимает плечами, поджав губы с натянутой улыбкой. Он чувствует себя тенью. Он – не лидер, и не ему отдавать приказы, тогда к чему возмущаться? Другое дело, что он даже с Мэгги обсудить ее решение толком не способен. Она не поймет. Она посчитает, что Иисусу плевать на всех, кого убил Ниган, на разрушенные общины, а это совсем не так.

Дэрил знал, что у них возникнут сложности, но не предполагал, что это произойдет так быстро, да еще и по вине третьей стороны. Дэрил сам задал глупый вопрос и получил вполне очевидный ответ на него. Он не представлял, что может ответить, потому что на языке вертелось только: «А какой был смысл тебя спрашивать?», - но это слишком грубо и сделает только хуже. Даже он это понимал. Так же, как и позицию Пола, которая не изменилась бы в одно мгновение только потому, что Мэгги его об этом попросила.

\- Я знаю, что Ниган убил мужа Мэгги и ваших друзей. Я прекрасно это помню. Потому что это я помогал их хоронить. Но… - Пол подавляет желание все высказать, так как понимает, что это может поссорить их с Дэрилом. – Неважно. Неважно, что я думаю. – Никто не имеет права решать, кому – жить, а кому - нет. Разделавшись с Ниганом, они уподобятся ему. Конечно же, нельзя оставлять его свободно разгуливать, так как это может повлечь за собой новую опасность. И выхода из этой ситуации нет. Пол не может предложить вариант получше.

До апокалипсиса в некоторых штатах была разрешена смертная казнь, и люди в прежние времена отправлялись на электрический стул, а потом и на более гуманные инъекции, и за меньшие прегрешения. Раньше подобные решения принимал суд присяжных, и Дэрил вполне мог его организовать, с полной уверенностью в том, что большинство будет на их стороне.

\- Ты не обязан принимать в этом участие, - говорит он. Никто не заставит Пола заносить меч над головой Нигана. Он был из тех людей, которые дают другим второй шанс, а за ним еще и третий, если потребуется. Он защитил Спасителей, позволил им остаться, и вероятно, это решение все же было неплохим, но с их предводителем так не выйдет. И если судьба Нигана станет их точкой преткновения, то лучше Полу вовсе держаться в стороне.

Легко было наедине, когда отношений не касается третья сторона. И не должна была касаться. Но Пола против его воли втягивали в конфликт и не понимали этого. Да, он не обязан принимать участие, но разве сможет остаться в стороне? Пол не отвечает и лишь натянуто улыбается.

\- Увидимся вечером. У меня еще много работы, - бормочет он, кивнув Дэрилу и выскользнув из-под его руки.

Дэрил поджимает губы, на долю секунды застывая с вытянутой рукой, которая тут же падает вниз, словно плеть. Не так он себе представлял этот день. А теперь Пол не захочет говорить с ним, и будет смотреть своим особым взглядом, скрывая осуждение, будто родитель, говорящий: «Нет, я не злюсь. Я просто разочарован».

\- Пиздец, - он сплевывает себе под ноги и раздраженно матерится сквозь зубы. Направляясь в Хиллтоп, Дэрил, по сути, бежал от тех проблем, с которыми не хотел сталкиваться в Александрии. Он думал, что здесь ему будет намного проще и спокойнее, но ошибся. Так или иначе, но этот разговор теперь будет висеть между ними, даже если оба постараются сделать вид, что никакой встречи в кабинете с Мэгги не было. Договоренность не исчезнет, если о ней перестать думать, и рано или поздно наступит момент, когда Дэрилу придется выполнить обещание, а Пол… что ж, ему придется с этим смириться.

Пола жжет обида и безысходность. Но что бы в итоге ни произошло, он не станет таить злобу на друзей за поступки. Возможно, он и обижаться дольше двух минут не сможет. Да, Ниган не заслуживал ничего, кроме смерти, но навязчивое желание Мэгги и Дэрила отправить его к дьяволу, могло погубить их. И Пол этого очень сильно боялся. Настолько, что не знал, как объяснить это, все равно ведь догадывался, что услышит «у нас все под контролем». И это будет заблуждением. И конечно, они не отступятся от своего решения. Пол не собирался никого переубеждать, приводить доводы и аргументы. Но, во всяком случае, поднимать этот разговор вновь в ближайшее время он не станет. Может, пройдет время, эмоции и напряжение войны схлынет, его друзья начнут мыслить трезво. И не будут принимать такие бесповоротные решения в одиночку, как не следовало этого делать и Рику.

И Пол решает отвлечься работой, отправившись вперед без особой цели – кому-нибудь обязательно потребуется помощь. И находит Олдена – Спасителя, который пытался с ним заговорить, еще когда его группа, связанная, сидела у забора в ожидании решения Мэгги, а Иисус кормил их яблоками. Он оказался хорошим парнем, который первый принялся помогать и защищать Хиллтоп от Нигана, доказывая, что им не зря поверили. Олден говорит, что общался с Мэгги и оповестил о своем желании помочь со строительством домов и других сооружений в Хиллтопе. Пока что все новоприбывшие ночевали в палатках, но это не может продолжаться вечно.

\- Согласен, нужно будет начинать. Разработать проекты, схемы, и приступать. Давай я тебя познакомлю со всеми, - предлагает Иисус, махнув рукой и позвав Олдена за собой. Этот парень будет связующим звеном между жителями Хиллтопа и решившими остаться здесь бывшими Спасителями. В первую очередь Иисус знакомит его с Эрлом – кузнецом, к которому они будут обращаться за гвоздями и прочими инструментами для строительства. Маленькая экскурсия по поселению затягивается, Иисус никуда не спешит, объясняя правила и порядки. Но его все еще не покидают размышления о разговоре с Мэгги.

Он помнит, как на холме, на распоряжение Рика спасти Нигана, она кричала до хрипоты о том, что они не могут потупить с ним правильно, они должны покончить с ним. Закончить все это. Ничего не окончено, пока он жив. И Пол это понимал. Но он, в отличие от большинства людей, предпочитал отпускать горькие моменты, мириться, перешагивать через них и идти дальше. В жизни слишком много всего, а теперь и подавно, что не дает спокойно жить, причиняет боль. Возможно, потеряй он кого очень близкого, тоже был бы ослеплен яростью и требовал возмездия. У него такого человека не было. До последнего времени. Теперь и у него начало появляться слабое место.

Но теперь война окончена, у них больше нет врагов, все будет хорошо, не так ли? Больше не будет несправедливости, угнетения, показательной казни. Будет меньше боли, агонии, сжирающей изнутри ненавистью. У них будет меньше поводов для страха.

Дэрил оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь не задерживать взгляда на силуэте Пола, который уже отыскал себе другую компанию. Он бредет в отдаленный угол поселения, где у забора расположились первые могилы, и садится на землю между ними. Он больше не знает, чем себя занять, и разговор со старым друзьями кажется хорошей идеей. Жаль только, что они не смогут ему ответить. Абрахам поддержал бы его. Вероятно, он не стал бы вовсе слушать Рика и не позволил бы ему упрятать Нигана в тюрьму, где к нему сложнее подобраться, а решил бы проблему на месте. Гленн, скорее всего, принял бы сторону Пола, но только при условии, что с Мэгги и их ребенком все было бы в порядке. Он умел прощать чужие грехи, но убийство семьи невозможно спустить с рук.

\- Я не создан для того, чтобы поддерживать с кем-то отношения, - пожаловался он маленькому букету цветов, расположившемуся на небольшой насыпи. – Одно принятое решение, идущее в разрез с чужими взглядами, и тебя уже не хотят видеть. Как ты вообще решился заводить семью, дружище? – он хмыкает, обращаясь к Гленну. В его сознании тот усмехается и качает головой. Говорит, что это все глупости и мелочи, если человек тебе действительно дорог. – А ты спрашивал, не хочу ли я остепениться, - он бросает взгляд на могилу Абрахама, который действительно задал ему этот вопрос. В день, когда они впервые оказались в Хиллтопе, будто заведомо что-то знал. – Тогда не хотел, - сейчас он не уверен. Правильно ли вообще сделал, что пришел сюда, к Полу, затеял что-то неясное и непривычное. И ради чего?

Мертвецы в его голове твердят, что все будет в порядке, так или иначе. Почти все. Мерл матерится и осуждает. Называет последними словами и говорит, что он ему больше не брат. Дэрил почти смеется от этой призрачной пантомимы, но на душе все равно гадко. Он убьет Нигана или поможет его убить – неважно. Но Пол может не простить ему этого. Что ж, придется принять данный факт, как данность и смириться. Потому что своего решения менять он не собирается. Обещание уже было дано.

Иисус возвращается в трейлер и разогревает остатки вчерашнего ужина. Ему не хочется брать что-то из запасов, которых и так на всех не хватит. Но на десерт он раздобыл им с Дэрилом пару яблок.

Дэрил не возвращается до самого вечера. Он провел много времени на кладбище, после бродил по поселению, говорил с людьми, помогал по мелочам – перетаскивал корзины с запасами в погреб, делал стрелы для дозорных, - потому что вернуться и узнать, что Пола все еще нет, ему не хотелось. В конечном счете, подойти и открыть дверь Дэрил решается только тогда, когда видит в окне горящий свет.

\- Привет, - несмело улыбается Пол, отвлекаясь на вошедшего охотника. Дэрил так же несмело улыбается в ответ, и его немного отпускает, потому что Пол все же с ним говорит, пусть сейчас Дэрил явственно ощущает напряжение и неловкость, появившуюся между ними. Еще утром не было настолько трудно. Не мог день, начавшийся хорошо, пройти так плохо. Но вот, что они имеют. Дэрил садится за стол, с удовольствием вдыхая аромат ужина. За весь день он не перехватил ни крохи, и сейчас желудок тихо ворчит в предвкушении вкусной трапезы. 

Пол раскладывает еду по тарелкам, перенося их на стол. Меньше всего ему сейчас хочется обсуждать разговор с Мэгги. А еще сильнее – ссориться по этому поводу. Этого и так им вчера хватило. Поэтому Пол решает начать другой разговор, пустив все внимание на то, что действительно необходимо, а не пустую болтовню о том, что еще не случилось. Когда Мэгги начнет что-то предпринимать, там и будет видно.

\- Отправимся завтра на охоту? Я бы попробовал пострелять из арбалета, - предлагает он, опускаясь на стул, - я в Хиллтопе безвылазно уже два дня, и это перебор, - посмеивается Пол. Неважно, куда они отправятся. Главное – выбраться за стены.

Так что он собирался полноценно отдохнуть, позволить разуму очиститься и провести с Дэрилом время, которого сейчас не хватает больше всего. Взять все, нахрапом, чего они были лишены все эти годы после Конца Света, и насладиться друг другом. Говорить о чем-то простом, легком, вместе готовить и ужинать, отправиться на охоту, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга. Пол еще не видел Дэрила в деле, но порядком наслышан о его способностях.

\- Да… да, конечно, - Дэрил кивает, соглашаясь и на охоту, и на стрельбу. Он сам говорил, что однажды научит, так что это даже должно быть интересно. – Если только тебе можно доверить арбалет, не рискуя лишиться глаза, - он усмехается, пытаясь пошутить. Вроде удачно. Им обоим действительно стоит проветриться. Прогуляться по лесу, поохотиться, а потом, может, еще через пару дней, выбраться на вылазку. Теперь можно хотя бы не опасаться, что на них нападет кто-то кроме мертвецов, а с ними они оба знали, как расправляться. – Но ты и в Хиллтопе неплохо со всем справляешься, - Дэрил понимает, почему Полу не нравится сидеть в четырех стенах, но он из тех людей, которые блестяще выполняют любую доверенную им работу.

\- Ну, управлять поселением – совсем не мое. Я хорош на вылазках и в поисках новых людей, - Пол даже невзначай дергает бровью, намекая на то, чем закончился один из таких походов. И этот неплохой улов сейчас снова будет спать в его постели. И да, он, определенно, хорош, ведь нашел то, что ему было необходимо, хотя на тот момент еще не догадывался.

Они ужинают практически в тишине, обмениваясь редкими фразами, потому что разговор как-то не вяжется, и они оба избегают обсуждать встречу с Мэгги. Перед тем, как лечь спать, Дэрил косится в сторону дивана, не зная толком, в ссоре ли они с Полом или у них все в порядке. Но тот, устроившись в постели, пододвигается к стене, освобождая ему место, и все вопросы отпадают сами собой. Дэрил быстро сбрасывает одежду и забирается под одеяло рядом. Этот день почему-то вытянул из него все силы. Он несмело приобнимает Пола и утыкается ему носом в плечо. Завтра все будет в порядке. Он в этом уверен.


	4. Сегодня мы просто научим тебя расслабляться

Утром Дэрил снова едва не наворачивается с матраса, но удерживается на месте буквально за секунду до, схватив Пола за руку.

\- Все еще ненавижу твой матрас, - он предпочел бы, чтобы утро началось иначе, а не с мгновенного заряда бодрости.

\- А ты ему нравишься, - сонно произносит Пол и зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, - потому что он не скинул тебя ночью. - Сегодня ему снилось что-то хорошее, но сейчас он не припомнит деталей, осталось лишь приятное ощущение в груди. Или просто все его внимание сейчас сосредоточено на охотнике. - Хочешь, я буду спать на тебе? – так шанс падения сведется к нулю по двум причинам – экономия места, а также Дэрил будет дополнительно придавлен сверху и лишний раз не начнет ворочаться. Хотя спал он крепко, как и сам Пол. Но либо Пол не замечал движений во сне, либо они вдвоем настолько вымотались физически и морально, что просто отключались.

Дэрил очень сомневается в теплоте ответных чувств матраса к нему, зато практически на все сто уверен, что ночью не свалился на пол только потому, что Пол удерживал его на месте, во сне перебросив через него ногу.

\- Тогда падать мы будем вместе, - Дэрил усмехается, уже представляя, как рад с утра будет Пол, когда они повалятся вниз, запутавшись в одеяле. Но предложение звучит не так уж плохо. Наверное, его должно раздражать то, что ночью кто-то прижимается к нему, лежит на нем или опутывает конечностями, потому что он привык спать один, но Дэрил не испытывал ни раздражения, ни дискомфорта. Ему даже нравится чувствовать тепло рядом, чужое дыхание на своей шее, и иметь возможность точно так же сгрести кого-то в охапку и уснуть. А главное, никаких кошмаров, которые зачастую приходят, когда тело страдает от холода.

Но чем быстрее они выберутся из постели, тем быстрее окажутся в лесу. Выйти за пределы стен сейчас кажется необходимостью. Дэрил на мгновение прижимается лбом к плечу Пола, все так же сжимая его руку, и выскальзывает из постели. План предельно прост – позавтракать, собраться и уйти.

\- Не знаю, как тебе, а мне уже хочется убраться, - Дэрил надевает жилетку и поворачивается к Полу, говоря искренне. Стены давят. Вчерашний разговор тоже. Вечером они, естественно, вернутся, и хорошо, если с добычей, но это будет уже вечером.

\- Тогда не будем затягивать, - произносит Пол, пожимая плечами, и поднимается с кровати, потягиваясь и подхватывая одежду. Наверняка в поселении для них найдется куча дел, поэтому, пока все спят, неплохо было бы выскользнуть, сославшись на другое важное мероприятие.

Дэрилу нравится энтузиазм Пола. У них одно желание на двоих – поскорее собраться, не тратя время даже на завтрак, и выбраться за стены, подальше от привычного уже, но навязчивого шума поселения, контроля и десятков глаз, пристально следящих за тем, кто и чем занят. Они быстро умываются, а Пол захватывает для них хлеб, несколько яблок, фляжку с водой – поедят по дороге. К такому режиму он давно привык.

Дэрил понимает, что для того, чтобы выжить, необходимо держаться людей, но ему претит то, что приходится отчитываться практически о каждом своем шаге. Даже дозорным на стене объяснять, куда и зачем они собрались, и это подталкивает его мысли к ассоциации с тюрьмой. Учитывая то, что он никогда там не был, а только слушал россказни Мерла, но все равно мысль казалась неприятной.

Они ведь могли просто уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться, но почему-то не делали этого, словно кто-то всякий раз дергал за поводок, а они сами оправдывали необходимость вернуться какими-то обязанностями и долгом перед остальными. Только никто никому не был ничем обязан – вся община держалась на одном лишь честном слове. К сожалению, так уж сложилось, что Дэрил привык свое слово держать.

Но в лесу ему гораздо спокойнее. Даже учитывая наличие в нем ходячих, справиться с которыми вдвоем намного проще. Раньше в деревьях тоже могла скрываться опасность, причем намного серьезнее, так что мертвецы – не те существа, которых Дэрил стал бы бояться. В лесополосе недалеко от города легко можно было встретить каких-нибудь наркоманов или попросту агрессивных бездомных, реже – беглых преступников или тех, кто воротил свои дела за чертой города. Вот они могли причинить реальный вред, а с хрипящим разлагающимся трупом разговор состоял всего лишь из шороха одной пущенной стрелы.

Сейчас, когда война закончилась, совсем не лишним будет обойти и проверить лес. После перестрелки вся живность наверняка разбежалась, а ходячие потянулись в сторону поселения. Но у них с собой оружие, а также рация, по которой Пол сообщит, если вдруг они встретят большое стадо, которое может угрожать Хиллтопу. Но пока что в лесу в основном все тихо, и только единичные тела, покачиваясь словно пьяные, перемещаются между деревьев. Дэрил принимается присматриваться к земле, кустам, деревьям, в поисках следов, которые оставила живность.

\- Совсем ничего не понимаю, - говорит Пол, похрустывая яблоком, - я смотрю, но в упор не вижу след, который ты нашел. По мне – все вокруг одинаковое. Нет, ну можно разглядеть отпечаток ботинка в грязи, или копыта, но дождя давно не было. – Он, правда, пытается рассмотреть отличия и то, что замечает Дэрил, но пока тот четко не ткнет пальцем в отметку – не сможет. – Ты рассказал, как научился стрелять – это понятно, практика. А читать следы? Только не говори, что на ютубе. Это моя версия, - усмехается он, припоминая, как Дэрил спросил, где он научился взламывать замки. Его ответ был правдой. Но вот, исходя из рассказа о детстве, у Диксона вряд ли дома был компьютер и интернет, чтобы залипать во всякие дурацкие видео, а затем внезапно найти что-то поистине полезное, что неожиданным образом пригодится в будущем.

\- Я не буду говорить, будто это просто, так что не расстраивайся из-за того, что ничего не видишь, - он пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь лицом к Полу. Тот выглядит довольно забавно, когда чего-то не понимает – хмурит брови, поджимает губы, словно обиженный ребенок. – В данном случае ютуб бесполезен. Кто-то там что-то показывает, с умным видом тычет пальцем, а ты все равно не можешь ничего разглядеть на маленьком экранчике с адовой цветокоррекцией, где все листья одинаково зеленые, а вся земля чернее черного, - он фыркает, вспоминая, как однажды ради интереса решил поискать видео о выживании в лесу на компьютере одного из товарищей Мерла, пока они с его братом занимались какой-то там «не-твоего-ума-дело» работой. Непонятно, на что он рассчитывал. Может, хотел узнать, делает ли он что-то неправильно или отыскать какие-то советы, даже несмотря на то, что к тому моменту они уже жили в небольшой квартирке, вмещающей человек пять, и редко выбирались в лес даже ради развлечения.

– Мне просто нравится наблюдать. В какой-то момент начинаешь подмечать то, на что раньше не обращал внимания. Когда мы были мелкие, а отец пил немного меньше и у него случались редкие дни трезвости, мы выбирались в лес. Он что-то объяснял, но не так много и понятно, как хотелось бы. Тем не менее, что-то откладывалось в памяти, и этого становилось достаточно для того, чтобы иметь опору и дальше соображать самому, - к тому же, если хотелось есть, приходилось находить способы. Воровать какие-то мелочи в ближайших магазинах со временем стало невозможно - его гнали, как только замечали на пороге. Да и на одних только шоколадных батончиках и газировке можно было в скором времени склеить ласты. Веселое же у него было детство, если задуматься. Но не хуже, чем бывало у некоторых. А Дэрил знал, что хуже вполне могло быть. Они жили в неблагополучном районе, а когда их дом сгорел, вовсе перебрались в трейлерный парк на отшибе города, где компания складывалась еще красочнее и отвратительнее.

Возможно, Пол слегка лукавил, когда говорил, что не видит следов и знаков. Если он присмотрится получше, то что-нибудь заметит. Но ему нравилось, когда Дэрил что-то рассказывает, делится с ним впечатлениями, пусть даже о мире, которого больше не существует. Вновь говорит о детстве, выбирая какие-то хорошие проблески, упоминая даже отца, который его бил. Пол не знал, что рассказать самому – ему пришлось всему учиться самостоятельно. Это было тяжело, но у него был стимул вырваться, получить образование, хорошую работу, обзавестись семьей. Но он спотыкался раз за разом, никак не мог найти ровную тропинку, знал, что ошибается, а затем весь мир и вовсе полетел к чертям. И навыками выживания он не успел обзавестись – не умел выслеживать, мало что знал о диких животных, кроме прочитанного в детстве в энциклопедиях. Новый мир заставлял учиться новому.

\- Кора на деревьях внизу исцарапана - мелкое зверье часто оставляет за собой такие следы, - Дэрил указывает Полу на дерево рядом с ним. - Здесь растет люцерна, листья не так давно подъели и они не успели завянуть. А еще ты не обратил внимания на кроличью нору, которую мы прошли пару минут назад, - Дэрил усмехается, тыча пальцем за спину, потому что нору точно трудно было не заметить.

Пол оборачивается, словно пытаясь рассмотреть место, которое мог упустить. Главное же, что Дэрил ее заметил, а еще пушистого обитателя, которого прежде хотелось пожалеть. Теперь же голод превалировал над жалостью. Пол не думает, что из него выйдет такой же хороший охотник, но нужно иметь при себе все знания, которые помогут выжить. Ведь никогда не знаешь, попадется ли тебе хоть банка зеленого горошка в заброшенном доме, а поймать какую-то живность, вероятно, теперь больше шансов, потому что припасы рано или поздно закончатся. Через несколько дней дичь вернется поближе к Хиллтопу, и станет легче. Да и местные жители начнут быстрее возделывать поля. Но до тех пор, пока не созреет первый урожай, им придется на чем-то продержаться.

\- Если научишься смотреть под ноги, то сможешь не только следы от подошв и копыт в грязи разглядеть, - прежде чем Пол успевает ответить, Дэрил молча призывает его не издавать лишних звуков.

Он снимает с плеча арбалет и целится, ориентируясь на показавшийся в кустах мохнатый кроличий бок. Одного кролика хватит на обед лишь для двоих, но день только начался. Пол надеется, что им повезет. Ведь им, черт побери, действительно повезло покончить с войной. Дэрил идет к кустам и, выдернув из тушки зверька стрелу, бросает его в холщевой мешок.

Пол, прежде застывший на месте и переставший дышать, чтобы не спугнуть кролика, улыбается и смотрит ему вслед. Его взгляд вдруг цепляется за одну вещь, которая прежде принадлежала ему.

\- А тебе понравился мой платок, как я вижу, - говорит он, довольно вскидывая брови. Когда-то этот платок был на смену его обычному белому, но носился лишь пару раз.

\- А? - Дэрил непонятливо откликается и оборачивается через плечо, цепляя пальцами свисающий из кармана платок. Когда-то у него был другой, но он затерялся где-то в Святилище, а у Пола так кстати оказался похожий, и Дэрил, кажется, даже не спрашивал его, одалживая вещицу вместе с другой одеждой. - Да, удобно, - он пожимает плечами, вновь забрасывая арбалет за спину. Странный вопрос, учитывая, что практически все имеющиеся у него сейчас вещи принадлежат Полу.

Пока они бредут дальше по лесу, Дэрил пытается объяснить Полу хотя бы некоторые нюансы, которые смогут помочь ему ориентироваться и идти по следу. Например, что зачастую следы на земле - далеко не единственное, что может оставить прошедший человек, и как определить живой перед ним до этого по тропе прошел или уже мертвый. Ему кажется, что он не лучший учитель, и если Пол вынесет из его речей хоть что-то полезное, то это уже станет достижением для них обоих. Дэрил не мог даже толком объяснить, как действительно научился всему тому, что умел. Никто целенаправленно не показывал ему, что и как делать, просто приходилось хоть как-то вертеться, и это «хоть как-то» впоследствии неплохо пригодилось. Кто же мог подумать, что все те люди, за которыми, по мнению большинства, было будущее, угробят этот мир, а такие, как он, смогут в нем прекрасно адаптироваться и выжить, при этом помогая другим.

Они шагают вперед, пока не набредают на поляну, которая отлично подойдет для различных тренировок, в их случае – по стрельбе. Солнце еще не поднялось высоко, поэтому свет не режет глаза и не помешает. Пол скидывает рюкзак у поваленного дерева, снимая с себя плащ, чтобы не стеснял движения. В качестве мишени для первого выстрела подойдет дерево, находящееся на расстоянии двадцати метров, затем Пол отойдет подальше, если у него получится не промазать мимо ствола в первую попытку.

\- Никогда не держал такого в руках, - признается он, беря у Дэрила арбалет, и рассматривает его со всех сторон. Потерт, поцарапан, увесист – настоящее оружие с мужским характером. В каждой вещи есть что-то от владельцев, и на ножах у Пола тоже есть отличительные знаки – например, выцарапанная буковка «М» на рукояти. Но мало кто брал их в руки, и никто пристально не рассматривал.

Дэрил решает не мешать Полу в первый раз, посмотреть со стороны, как тот станет стрелять, и на самом деле надеется на лучший результат. Пол поднимает заряженный арбалет, прищуривается и целится в дерево, четко в середину – так меньше шансов промазать. Он выпускает стрелу, но та решает пожить своей жизнью, оцарапав кору сбоку. У Пола вырывается огорченный вздох.

\- Я думал, это будет легче, - со стрельбой из пистолета у него не было проблем, равно как и с метанием ножей.

\- Но винтовку ты ведь в руках держал, - Дэрил качает головой, хотя понимает причину промаха – оружие для Пола совсем непривычное.

\- Ножи. Катану и даже нунчаки, - перечисляет Пол с ухмылкой. Держать в руках и учиться – разные вещи, конечно, но кое-что он умел, - но в основном холодное оружие. Стрелял я раньше только из пневматики, а теперь пришлось учиться с боевыми, - он хмурится, не договаривая само собой разумеющееся. Ведь если не выстрелишь ты, то выстрелят в тебя. Рукопашным боем теперь не ограничиться. Хотя в Том Доме именно благодаря нему они с Дэрилом покатались по полу, не желая серьезно навредить друг другу.

\- Хорошо, что у меня еще много попыток, - Пол опускает оружие, чтобы перезарядить – видел, как это делал Дэрил. Ему все время кажется, что он вот-вот порвет тетиву, поэтому старается не усердствовать, и логично, что у него ничего не выходит.

– Боже, да не бойся ты тянуть тетиву, с ней ничего не случится, - если бы Дэрил беспокоился о том, как бы ничего не повредить, он бы уже раз десять умер. – Если бы был нормальный прицел, было бы проще, но в целом принцип тот же, как когда ты стреляешь из пистолета.

Пол вздыхает, прикладывая больше сил, чтобы перезарядить арбалет. Он пока не очень понимает, что делает не так, но первый выстрел ведь сделал безо всяких объяснений.

Дэрил подходит к Полу, чтобы помочь ему поправить позицию. Если бы ему пришлось стрелять в иной ситуации, едва ли он стал бы задумываться о расположении ног и корпуса, но если привыкнуть к тому, как правильно, то в дальнейшем все будет выходить автоматически. Дэрил подбивает левую ногу Пола, чтобы тот выставил ее немного больше вперед, и удерживает за плечи, правильно разворачивая туловище. Пол повинуется действиям, слушая наставления и стараясь выполнить их в точности.

– Прижми левую руку ближе к телу, это создаст опору. Если будешь удерживать арбалет на весу, то не выдержишь напряжения и не сможешь нормально прицелиться, - он становится за его спиной и поправляет руки, помогая сориентироваться и выбрать правильную точку. – Ветер влияет на полет стрелы больше, чем на полет пули, так что его тоже нужно учитывать. Сейчас, если хочешь попасть в центр, целься немного правее.

Пол перестает дышать на несколько секунд. То ли тот сам не понимает, что делает, то ли Полу мерещится, какие горячие у Дэрила руки. Или не мерещится.

Дэрил кладет пальцы поверх пальцев Пола на спусковом крючке. Пол сглатывает, щурится и делает глубокий вдох, а затем они оба нажимают на спусковой крючок. Стрела с тихим свистом вылетает из арбалета, попадая в центр ствола. Пол прикусывает губу, сдерживая широкую улыбку от такой крошечной победы.

– Все не так сложно, как кажется. Тем более, для тебя, - Дэрил ободряюще улыбается Полу и крепче сжимает его плечо – он сможет попасть в цель и без его помощи, когда привыкнет к не самому распространенному оружию. К тому же, вероятно, одним уроком дело не ограничится, а значит, прогресс впереди.

\- Пожалуй, мне нужно будет еще несколько уроков от лучшего учителя, - произносит Пол, поворачивая голову и косо глядя на Дэрила, проверяя, осознает ли тот, что делает. Он слишком тепло прижимается к его телу, можно считать, что обнимает, но кому нужны полумеры? Пол выдыхает и снова перезаряжает арбалет, нарочно косяча с позой.

Дэрилу приятно ему помогать. Поправлять его, скользя ладонями по плечам, по бедрам, тоже. Дэрил понимает, что Пол вполне способен запомнить основы с первого раза, но ему, по всей видимости, некоторые аспекты обучения нравятся не меньше.

Пол целится в область рядом с попавшей стрелой, но не стреляет. Успеет. Пол перехватывает руку Дэрила и кладет себе на живот, заставляя обнять крепче.

\- Чем с тобой расплатиться за пару частных уроков? – спрашивает он, теперь уже осознанно прижимаясь виском к щеке Дэрила. Не то чтобы он подразумевал какой-то конкретный подтекст, просто болтал первое, что приходит в голову.

\- Уверен, ты придумаешь, - Дэрил тихо выдыхает. Еще с утра в лесу было прохладно, но от близости Пола становится не то что тепло – жарко. Пол щекочет кожу волосами, а в грудной клетке Дэрила вибрирует нечто, сродни тому, что заставляет котов мурлыкать.

Пол хочет продлить момент, когда они стоят вот так, одни, посреди открытого пространства, и безмятежность окутывает со всех сторон. А еще сильнее хочется поцеловать Дэрила, потому что они еще не делали этого на улице, не считая той пьяной первой попытки поцелуя, на которую охотник не ответил.

И он разворачивается к нему всем телом, чтобы приподняться на носочки и поцеловать. Аккуратно, медленно, чтобы прочувствовать каждое движение губ и языка. В одной руке он все еще держит арбалет, другой – тянется к плечу охотника.

Все, ради чего они вообще выбрались в лес, вылетает у Дэрила из головы. Охота, тренировки – неважно. На самом деле, все затевалось только ради того, чтобы побыть вдвоем и иметь возможность лишний раз не дергаться из-за стука в дверь, взгляда или случайного прикосновения, которые кто-то мог заметить, тягостных разговоров, убивающих уверенность в том, правильно ли они поступают, держась друг друга.

Дэрил придерживает Пола за бок и тянется к арбалету, чтобы забрать его – предохранитель на его оружии давно сломан, и выйдет неловко, если Пол ненароком нажмет на спусковой крючок. Делать паузу при этом, отстраняться, не хочется совершенно, и они расплачиваются за это, когда кто-то из них – непонятно и неважно, - оступается, и они вдвоем падают на землю. 

Дэрил охает от столкновения спиной с твердой поверхностью, да еще какая-то ветка попадает под лопатки и неприятно давит, но Пол смеется, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и ему тоже хочется рассмеяться. Еще утром Дэрил сказал, что падать им придется вместе, и вот это случилось.

Это так глупо. Будто они какие-то подростки, прячущиеся в парке от родителей и одноклассников, чтобы никто не узнал, чем они занимаются наедине. И точно так же, как подростки, они не могут перестать целовать и прикасаться друг к другу, как в первый раз. Если бы Дэрила это волновало, он попытался бы приструнить и себя, и Пола, напомнив о том, что они давно не дети, и у них есть важные дела, но его не волновало ничего, кроме того, что сейчас было хорошо и приятно, даже несмотря на чертову похрустывающую под спиной ветку.

Теперь нет ограничения в ширине кровати, хотя и земля под ними не такая мягкая. Пол надеется, что Дэрил не слишком ушибся. Но он слишком увлекается вместо того, чтобы спросить об этом, и опускается поцелуями по его шее, поглаживая грудь и цепляясь за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, которая определенно мешает. Он не понимает, откуда все это взялось, почему накрыло так быстро, действует машинально, чувствуя взаимность и утопая в ней.

Руки Дэрила пробираются под рубашку Пола, пока тот вынуждает его запрокинуть голову и прикрыть от удовольствия глаза. Он оглаживает пальцами горячую кожу, касается тонкого шрама на ребрах и притягивает Пола ближе, еще ближе, прижимая к себе ногами.

Пол прерывается, тяжело дыша, и смотрит на Дэрила, который совершил новый жест. Может ли это быть первыми шагами к тому, о чем они говорили? Пол принимается его целовать с новой силой, водя руками по его телу через одежду. Возможно, они увлеклись. Но кто же будет об этом думать? От ощущения чужого возбуждения крышу сносит, и Дэрил стонет, когда Пол начинает тереться о него. Если бы они были в трейлере, всё было бы совсем по-другому. А Дэрил был бы и не против. Да, отвечая на недавний вопрос Пола, он действительно был бы не против, зная, что может выйти еще приятнее.

Пол опускает руки на бедра Дэрила, прижимаясь теснее и совершая несколько движений, как если бы они занимались любовью. И он просто сходит с ума от того, что рисует воображение, и от нахлынувшего желания. Если бы… если бы… Они бы сейчас могли двигаться вместе, быть без одежды…

Пол не понимает, каким образом услышал шаги, но он вскидывает голову, отрываясь от поцелуев, и замечает приближающегося ходячего. Он хватается за заряженный арбалет и выпускает стрелу.

Если бы они увлеклись сильнее, то ситуация могла бы стать действительно опасной для жизни, но Дэрилу становится смешно, когда он видит, что у Пола снова не выходит попасть в цель.

\- Да блин, - кажется, в голове Пола абсолютно не отложились наставления Дэрила, а также напрочь отсутствует концентрация. Тогда он вытаскивает нож и точным броском отправляет его прямо в лоб мертвецу. Тело с грохотом падает на землю, и снова воцаряется тишина.

Думал ли Дэрил, что убийство мертвеца может выглядеть сексуально? В исполнении Пола, сидящего на нем, вполне могло.

Пол тяжело дышит, облизывая исцелованные и искусанные губы, и смотрит на раскрасневшегося Дэрила, все еще лежащего под ним. Теперь с фактом, что они увлеклись, придется считаться, и как-то все исправлять. Только он не совсем знает, как. Дэрил собирается сказать ему свою мысль, но прикусывает язык, когда Пол слезает с него. Пол отползает на полметра, чтобы собрать свои мысли в кучу и привести себя в порядок, поправляя рубашку.

\- В следующий раз возьмем с собой смазку, - бормочет он. Секс в лесу у них однажды совершенно точно случится, и лучше к этому быть готовым полностью. Странно, что они не подумали об этом раньше, ведь с их бурными чувствами все случается в самый непредсказуемый момент. Пол прикрывает глаза, пытаясь отвлечься от вида соблазнительного Дэрила, который еще минуту назад горячо прижимал его к себе, но выходит плохо. - Лучше будет оставить это до дома. А то стемнеет, а мы поохотиться не успеем, - пытается здраво рассуждать он.

Мысль о сексе в лесу не слишком помогает прийти в чувство и взять себя в руки. Неудовлетворенное возбуждение давит, член упирается в молнию на джинсах, и теперь становится не так уж приятно, как минуту назад.

\- Бля-я-я, - Дэрил перекатывается на бок и морщится. Конечно, охота. Они выбрались на охоту. Он неловко поднимается на ноги и подбирает арбалет. Стояк мешает нормально передвигаться, и Дэрил ковыляет к мертвецу, выдергивает из его черепушки нож, в надежде, что вид разлагающегося трупа и вонь, исходящая от него, немного улучшат положение. Не помогает. Потому что Пол, одергивающий рубашку, облизывающий губы, с блестящими глазами и не меньшим возбуждением стоит буквально за спиной. – Чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее закончим, - он возвращает ему нож рукоятью вперед и замечает на ней насечки, похожие на букву «М».

Чтобы подавить возбуждение Полу приходится отвлечься, например, пойти к дереву, чтобы вытащить стрелу и прогуляться чуть дальше, найдя улетевшую мимо – у Дэрила при себе не так и много запасов, а наделать новые он еще не успел. Пол прекрасно понимает, что ведет себя как озабоченный подросток. Стоит им начать целоваться, как не хочется прерываться. Дела? Подождут. В его _\- в их,_ \- жизнях давно не случалось ничего хорошего, и давно Пол не испытывал таки сильных чувств к человеку, поэтому так боялся снова его потерять. Сейчас он намеревался наслаждаться всем, что у него есть, сколько бы времени это ни продлилось.

***

Дэрил нацелен на то, чтобы поскорее поймать добычу и отправиться обратно в поселение, хотя не так давно он планировал подольше оставаться вне стен. Лучшим вариантом из всех возможных было найти источник воды – реку или ручей, - а там надеяться, что какое-нибудь достаточно крупное животное придет на водопой.

Полу кажется, что после их небольшого отвлечения, Дэрил заметно напрягся. Они не могут несколько суток бродить по лесу, до заката им обязательно нужно вернуться, а без внушительной добычи это делать будет обидно. Понадобится больше десятка кроликов, чтобы хотя бы относительно удовлетворить потребность населения в мясе.

Дэрил приблизительно знал, где неподалеку находится ручей, и несказанно рад увидеть свежие отпечатки копыт на земле, которые сразу же показывает Полу, призывая вести себя тише. Дэрил замедляет шаг, подбираясь ближе к текущей воде уже со взведенным арбалетом. В просвете между ветками он видит склонившееся к ручью животное и поднимает руку со сжатым кулаком, чтобы Пол, идущий позади него, остановился. Дэрил делает еще несколько небольших шагов вперед и присаживается – в полусогнутом положении стрелять практически невозможно, а подняться в полный рост, значит обратить внимание животного на себя. Молодого оленя хватит, чтобы накормить всех. Ненадолго, но все же.

Олень поднимает голову, оглядывается по сторонам, то ли услышав какой-то шорох с их стороны, то ли реагируя на покачивающиеся от ветра ветви деревьев, но не убегает, вновь склонившись к воде. Дэрил выпускает стрелу ему в голову. Целится в глаз, но немного мажет, пусть и не критично. В любом случае, ноги животного подкашиваются, и тело заваливается набок. Хорошо, что не пришлось еще выслеживать раненного зверя, а то этот процесс тоже мог затянуться.

\- Пока дотащим, окончательно стемнеет, - он выдергивает стрелу из головы оленя и закрепляет ее на корпусе арбалета. Была бы у них машина, могли бы погрузить тушу и вернуться в Хиллтоп уже минут через пятнадцать, но машины не было, а олень вот уже был. И причина ускориться тоже была.

Пробираться через заросли, волоча за собой оленя за рога, даже вдвоем, сложно. В конце концов, когда впереди появляется тропинка, Дэрил водружает тушу себе на плечи и упрямо шагает вперед. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, с дополнительным весом килограмм в семьдесят, но уже бодрее, чем до этого.

Пол несет арбалет и буквально чувствует вес оленя у Дэрила на плечах, но ничем не может помочь, надеясь лишь поскорее добраться до поселения. А еще на нем лежит ответственность за то, чтобы вовремя заметить и разобраться с ходячими, которые могут их затормозить.

Сумерки медленно наползают на землю, а они не обедали и не ужинали, чем неплохо было бы озаботиться. Но вряд ли у них будут силы что-то готовить. Пол надеется перехватить что-нибудь с общей кухни, или же придется довольствоваться яблоками. Вот, в чем никогда не было недостатка.

Ворота поселения, показавшиеся впереди, светятся для Дэрила почти так же, как должны бы светиться райские. Только вторые он вряд ли увидит, а вот до этих было практически рукой подать. Настроение разом идет в гору, и Дэрил неосознанно прибавляет шаг, хотя чуть не охает, когда туша оленя будто с удвоенной силой надавливает на уставшие плечи. Осталось только добраться до трейлера.

Олден подходит первым, а Кэл спускается с вышки, чтобы со свистом оценить мясную тушу. Да, у поселения будет сытный горячий ужин. Мэгги, определенно точно, будет довольна Дэрилом, который не сидит сложа руки.

Дэрил сбрасывает с себя тяжелую ношу, стоит только сделать несколько шагов до ворот. Они оленя выследили, убили и притащили, а все остальное уже не в их компетенции. Дэрил массирует затекшие плечи и кидает взгляд на Пола. Тот смотрит на него в ответ, и от одного только его взгляда вновь становится жарко. Да, нужно срочно попасть в душ. Смыть с себя грязь, пыль и подсохшую кровь животного, а потом надеяться лишь на то, что Пола никто не перехватит, и они запрутся в трейлере, отгородившись ото всех усталостью и желанием отдохнуть после успешной охоты.

\- Оттащите его на кухню. Наверное, уже завтра Маркус с Мартой займутся им, - вздыхает Пол. Он никогда не присутствовал при разделке дичи, но постоянно приходил в погреб с найденными припасами. Ему иногда даже приносили пироги в качестве благодарности за найденные по просьбе вещи, а с учетом того несчастного количества времени, которые он проводил внутри стен поселения, Полу некогда было готовить самому. Кроме этих дней. Вероятно, завтра его тоже ждет медитация над кастрюлькой или сковородой в попытках сделать из кролика новое блюдо.

Пока Пол отдает указания касательно добычи, Дэрил спешит к трейлеру, оставляет там арбалет и мешок, хватает первую попавшуюся под руку чистую футболку, принадлежащую Полу – а кому же еще, - и, хлопнув дверью, направился к дому. И вот он снова чувствует себя подростком, нервничающим, как перед первым свиданием. Но он может найти себе оправдание – все, что происходило между ними сейчас, для него впервые. И обещание Пола продолжить начатое не выходит из головы, как и мысль о том, что этим вечером может произойти нечто совершенно новое.

Пол поворачивается, чтобы сказать, что Дэрилу нужно отдохнуть, то есть действительно отдохнуть, но тот спешит в сторону дома. После того, что они устроили в поле, будет сложно заснуть просто так. И у Пола появляется идея относительно того, как заставить Дэрила расслабиться. И она сразу же кажется ему идеальной. Рядом с охотником он не смог бы все обдумать – чувства вытесняли здравый смысл, а теперь у него есть некоторое время, как минимум на то, чтобы сбросить плащ и экипировку в трейлере и отправиться хотя бы умываться.

Пол так сильно волнуется, словно для него самого это первый раз. Далеко нет. Он бывал и первым у других парней. Его первый раз был, наверное, таким же, каким бывает у большинства – нелепым, не самым приятным, когда теоретические знания ограничиваются только просмотром пары посредственных порно, статьями и несколькими неловкими разговорами. Но с тем, что они в тот момент с парнем были влюблены друг в друга глупой подростковой любовью, приправленной бушевавшими гормонами, жалеть было не о чем. Сейчас на нем большая ответственность – сделать первый раз Дэрила максимально комфортным. Он ведь согласен – было видно по взгляду. Пол возвращается обратно в трейлер, начиная бродить по помещению и пытаясь понять, что подготовить и как до появления Дэрила. Постель убрана, поэтому ему остается лишь достать лубрикант из тумбочки, чтобы не тратить на это время, которое их только смутит. Он даже переодевается в футболку, чтобы ее можно было быстро с себя стянуть. Хотя проще было бы раздеться полностью.

\- Боже, какой я идиот, - он закрывает глаза руками, надеясь, что он не выдумал взаимное желание Дэрила и немое согласие на этот шаг. Это будет фееричный провал, если так. Тогда он точно предстанет человеком, у которого секс затмил абсолютно все.

Ладно. Он ведь не для себя старается. Взгляд Пола падает на одну из припасенных бутылок вина – и это тоже вариант, как заставить нервное напряжение Дэрила поутихнуть. Но они не будут напиваться – нельзя, нужно быть в здравом рассудке. Пол наливает половину чашки – этого достаточно для голодного организма, а затем сам делает несколько глотков уже из горлышка.

Дэрил старательно оттирает кожу мочалкой, стоя под горячей водой, намереваясь то ли ускорить тем самым процесс принятия душа, то ли содрать с себя кожный покров к чертовой матери. Размякшая корка на костяшках слезла и ранки снова закровили, но он ничего с этим не делает, выскочив из душа и даже толком не обтершись полотенцем. Под дверью трейлера он стоит раскрасневшийся и встрепанный, словно марафон пробежал, с размазанной по пальцам кровью и капающей с волос водой, намочившей ворот футболки. Оставалось только войти внутрь и запереть за собой дверь. Дэрил выдохнул, вошел и щелкнул замком.

Пол резко оборачивается, не ожидав его такого быстрого и решительного возвращения. Хорошо. Ведь иначе бы Пол приложился к бутылке сильнее и мог все испортить. Он быстро закупоривает бутылку, а затем подходит к Дэрилу и протягивает ему чашку.

Дэрил не знал, чего конкретно ждал, когда открывал дверь. Даже какого-то примерного представления не имел – в голове царила почти блаженная пустота, и даже сунутая в руки чашка, из которой он машинально отхлебывает, распознав в напитке вино, не заставляет шестеренки шевелиться.

\- Я… думаю, тебе это нужно, - предложения не формулируются, стоило охотнику появиться в поле зрения. Пол даже не знает, что делать, как начать. – Присядешь? Буквально пару слов, - не тащить же Дэрила в сторону постели, поэтому Пол только кивает на нее.

Пол выглядит нервным, и его волнение передается Дэрилу. Он пьет вино большими глотками, кивает и идет к постели, ерзает на краю матраса, пока не решает отставить чашку на тумбу, чтобы ненароком не разбить.

Возвращаясь домой, они с Полом думали об одном и том же. Разговор, произошедший накануне, не мог просто так выйти из головы, а Дэрил понимал, что если решит отложить все до какого-то «нужного» момента, то никогда не решится. Не потому, что не захочет, а потому что банально не будет знать, как сказать о своем желании Полу, а тот не станет ничего делать без его прямого согласия. Пол, наверняка, сказал бы, что нужно говорить словами и через рот, но пока Дэрилу не давалось обсуждение каких-то интимных тем. Хотя в них ведь не было ничего страшного, если задуматься. Однако не так-то просто говорить о своих желаниях, когда многие годы в голову вкладывали то, что они не могут быть правильными и вообще отвратительны.

Все слишком неловко. Хотя в прошлый раз они кое-как справились в процессе, не прерываясь на смущение, а продолжая нежиться друг у друга в объятиях. Пол случайно громко выдыхает. Да, стоять напротив и говорить – то еще испытание, поэтому он решает забраться на колени к Дэрилу. Он еще немного влажный после душа и соблазнительно пахнет чистотой. Хотя любой его запах безумно нравился Полу.

\- То, что мы собираемся сделать, может быть травмоопасно. Но только в том случае, если ты хорошо не расслабишься, - и Пол сразу же понимает, что совершил ошибку, начав говорить прямо и как есть. Да все потому, что от этого нельзя отмахнуться и не принимать во внимание.

\- А ты знаешь, с чего начать, - Дэрил криво усмехается, надеясь сбавить градус напряжения. Он поглаживает пальцами бедра Пола – его вес на коленях приятен, тепло успокаивает, и в целом все ведь не может быть так плохо. Он же не сделал больно Полу, хотя уж с кем все могло пойти не так, как нужно, так это с ним.

– Мы не будем спешить, я буду аккуратным. Но если тебе будет неприятно или вдруг больно – мы сразу же прекратим. Ты должен будешь мне сразу сказать, ни в коем случае не терпеть, - он кусает губы и ждет реакции Дэрила, который покажет, что все понимает и обязательно даст знать, если что-то пойдет не так. – Но, если ты расслабишься, как нужно, то будет только приятно. – Конечно, ему придется привыкать к новым для себя ощущениям, и далеко не сразу все будет фантастическим и таким, как описывают это другие и видится в фантазиях.

– Хорошо, я понял, - Дэрил кивает, стараясь сохранить ровное дыхание. Расслабиться не так уж легко, особенно, когда об этом просят, но вино определенно помогает, растекаясь теплом по телу. А еще прикосновения Пола, на которых Дэрил предпочитает сосредоточиться полностью.

Пол медленно прикасается губами к уголку губ Дэрила, затем чуть смелее, утягивая его в поцелуй. Они действительно никуда не спешат, и могут хоть полчаса просто целоваться, и с удовольствием бы так делали. Пол прижимается грудью к Дэрилу, обхватывая его руками и переключаясь поцелуями на щеки. Дэрил отбрасывает все посторонние мысли, концентрируясь только на том, что происходит в данный конкретный момент. Пол умеет отвлекать, как никто другой, и переживать о том, что будет дальше, уже не выходит.

\- Поэтому я решил, что сегодня мы просто научим тебя расслабляться, - произносит Пол, скользя губами по шее Дэрила. Приходится отдалиться, чтобы стянуть с него футболку, продолжив поглаживать его уже обнаженную кожу груди. Его слова должны успокоить Дэрила, хотя тот совершенно не догадывается, как Пол решил все сделать.

Он цепляется за пояс штанов, принимаясь их расстегивать, не спеша раздеваться сам и тем самым давая подсказки о том, что будет. А ведь он мог прямо сейчас наплевать на план и сделать так, как они уже делали, тем самым получив отложенную разрядку. Но все удовольствие должен получить Дэрил.

Дэрил ловит хитрый блеск в его взгляде и удивленно охает, когда Пол соскальзывает с его колен, ловко утягивая вниз штаны. «Сегодня мы просто научим тебя расслабляться», - а завтра? Или в который из дней? Дэрил хотел бы спросить, что Пол имеет в виду, что будет дальше, но ему становится трудно шевелить языком и формулировать связные предложения, а даже если у него и выйдет произнести хоть слово, то Пол затруднится ему ответить.

Дэрил едва не давится воздухом, чувствуя горячий язык на своем члене, и только заваливается спиной назад, упираясь затылком в матрас и сжимая пальцами простыни. Пол вышибает из него весь дух. Снова. По сути, не делая ничего сверхъестественного. И ничего из того, чего он не делал ранее. Дэрил старается не смотреть, зная, что предательски быстро спустит ему в рот, если станет рассматривать то, как он двигается, как его губы растянуты вокруг его члена, а глаза прикрыты или — того хуже, - его взгляд обращен на него в ожидании реакции.

Пол закрывает глаза, двигаясь медленно и плавно, одной рукой обхватив член за основание, чтобы двигать ладонью в такт, не оставляя свободного от ласк пространства. Судорожные вздохи, шуршание рук по простыням, тихие стоны его самого сводят с ума, стимулируя лучше стараться. Он сам ерзает на полу от давящего в собственных штанах возбуждения, которому придется подождать. У него перед глазами самая горячая картинка из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Он бы сказал, что Дэрил должен не сдерживаться и пусть кончит, как только захочет, но он не должен прерываться и портить момент.

Если Пол хотел, чтобы он расслабился, то он добился своего. Сейчас Дэрил позволил бы делать с ним все, что угодно, а на любые вопросы только бы кивал. Хотя нет, скорее издавал бы согласные звуки, потому что вся энергия его тела была сейчас сосредоточена в одном месте, и сил на то, чтобы двинуться, попросту не было.

Пол подхватывает ноги Дэрила, заставляя согнуть их в коленях, а затем берет с тумбочки смазку. Оргазм близко, он понимает, слышит по частоте дыхания и незаметным движениям. Стоит убыстрить скорость – и Дэрил точно не продержится дольше минуты.

Если в голове Дэрила и возникает мысль о том, что сейчас что-то произойдет и нужно будет возразить, попросить остановиться, то она не задерживается, улетучиваясь от прикосновений ловких пальцев. Все будет хорошо. Дэрил знает это наверняка.

Но Пол продолжает размеренный ритм, вернув ладонь на основание члена, а вторую расположив у Дэрила под бедрами. Он медленно скользит пальцами между его ягодиц, до того самого, приятного места, прямо под яйцами. За ласковыми прикосновениями он чувствует, как напряженные мышцы Дэрила действительно расслабились, и медленно, мучительно медленно проскальзывает пальцем в него.

Сперва Дэрил испытывает дискомфорт. Не то чтобы ему неприятно или больно, скорее непривычно от незнакомого ощущения. Он сам чувствует, как мгновенно напряглись мышцы, но Пол не оставляет возможности для того, чтобы задуматься или воспротивиться. В конце концов, ему ведь может не понравиться. Просто и банально не прийтись по вкусу, даже если Пол сделает все на высшем уровне, и все, что ему запомнится, это легкое ощущение дискомфорта, совершенно не портящее общее впечатление от происходящего. Но Пол всего лишь дает ему немного привыкнуть, прежде чем протолкнуть палец глубже, двинуть им, и вот тогда... да, тогда Дэрил понимает, что равнодушным этот эксперимент его точно не оставит.

Он неосознанно подается бедрами назад и стонет, когда Пол вновь надавливает на нужную точку, а ведь тем временем его губы все еще скользят по его члену, и Дэрил не уверен, что когда-либо еще он испытывал хоть что-то подобное.

Полу становится слишком жарко, и он жалеет, что не стянул с себя футболку. Он прекрасно представляет все, что сейчас чувствует Дэрил, и это невыносимо, но помимо этого – еще и приятно знать, что он доставляет такое удовольствие. Пол сгибает палец, надавливая на простату как раз в тот момент, когда задумывает увеличить скорость. Всего пара движений, и он чувствует, как Дэрил бурно кончает ему в рот.

Дэрил прикусывает губу почти до крови и впивается пальцами в простыни — ему хорошо до такой степени, что даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются и немеют. А его просто учили расслабляться, черт возьми. Что будет в следующий раз? Он прекрасно понимает, что член у Пола длиннее и толще пальцев, и что ощущения будут другими, а больше — не значит лучше, но ему хотелось узнать. Страшно больше не было точно.

Пол вытаскивает салфетку из тумбочки и вытирает руки от смазки, а затем переползает на постель к Дэрилу, развалившись, насколько позволяет ширина матраса. Он довольно улыбается, переводя дыхание, словно это он только что испытал весь спектр удовольствий. Впрочем, так почти и было. Полу было важнее, чтобы Дэрилу было приятно.

\- Продолжим в другой день, - шепчет Пол, облизывая губы и не сводя горящего взгляда с любовника. Видел бы Дэрил, как сейчас выглядит – растерянный, утопающий в довольстве, едва способный держать глаза открытыми.

Стоит сделать один шаг, как нервозность сменяется расслабленностью. Все начинается с поцелуя и мысли – почему они вообще могли колебаться? Почему все еще чего-то стеснялись, словно их чувства и желания – это что-то стыдное и запрещенное. Искренние, они не могут таковыми быть. И тем более – взаимные.

\- Какой день? - завтра? Послезавтра? Нет, Дэрилу лучше не знать, потому что любопытство сожрет до костей, и он будет думать только об этом. Черт возьми. В последние несколько дней он занимался сексом, наверное, чаще, чем за всю свою жизнь, и ему казалось мало. Какой кошмар. Жалеет ли Дэрил хоть о чем-то? Точно нет. Стыдно ли ему? Немного. Но только потому, что Пол лежит рядом с ним в одежде, ни на грамм не удовлетворенный.

\- В любой день, - тихо произносит он. У них ведь еще много времени вместе. Пол хотел, чтобы они осознанно ко всему пришли, без лишней спешки, чтобы все вышло хорошо. Он не может долго молчать, то и дело скользя взглядом по довольному Дэрилу. – Тебе понравилось, - это скорее констатация факта, чем вопрос, но Полу хочется услышать подтверждение. 

\- Да. А ты?.. – Дэрил поворачивается кое-как – двигаться слишком тяжело и лениво, - и тянет за край футболки Пола. Ему совестно оттого, что практически не осталось сил. Пол сам виноват в этом — он расстарался и снова не подумал о себе, но Дэрилу хочется — ему важно, - чтобы Пол тоже испытал удовольствие. В отношениях все не может работать только в одни ворота. Это неправильно.

\- А я… это не обязательно, - отвечает Пол. Дэрил не в силах справиться с футболкой, поэтому Пол сам стягивает ее через голову и вновь опускается на постель. – Мне достаточно того, что тебе было хорошо. – Пол прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ленивыми поцелуями, прикосновениями дрожащих пальцев. Он, конечно, не против продолжения, но чувствует, что уже вытянул из Дэрила все силы и на марафон после долгой охоты его не хватит.

Дэрил думает о том, как это глупо, со стороны Пола, считать себя неважным, необязательным. Все совсем наоборот. Ему не нужно слишком сильно стараться, думать, будто если он что-то не сделает, то он станет относиться к нему иначе. Думает, но не может сформулировать мысль, убаюканный ласковыми прикосновениями к волосам. Он сможет доказать Полу, что все совсем не так – его чувства, состояние, желания и ощущения также важны.

Дэрил проводит пальцами по груди Пола и целует его сначала в уголок губ, потом в шею, и замирает, прижавшись к ключице. Его пальцы едва шевелятся, но он расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах, хотя на большее сил не хватает. Ровное дыхание Пола, его тепло, то, как Дэрил выводит узоры на его коже, убаюкивает. Дэрил пытается цепляться за остатки бодрости, но она ускользает, а он постепенно проваливается в дрему, не выпуская Пола из своих рук.

Они продолжат потом. Попробуют все остальное потом. У них еще так много времени впереди, и он научится так быстро не отключаться — нужно только привыкнуть.

Пол просто поглаживает волосы арбалетчика, прижавшегося к нему, и слушает его успокаивающееся дыхание. Он не знает, почему испытывает к этому человеку такие чувства, но они его не пугают. Нет, это не потому, что он долгое время был один, но от этого все ощущается даже как-то оглушающее, ярче, сплошным потоком. Может, дело в том, что он видел в Дэриле какую-то родственную душу, человека с похожим мироощущением и взглядом на окружающих, похожие обиды, страхи и стремления. После перехода рубежа до отношений между ними все изменилось. И никто из них этого не предполагал. Да, раньше Дэрил разбивал ему нос, но это было за дело и потому, что они видели друг друга впервые. Теперь Дэрил не обижал его, заботился, был внимательным. Он согласился на то, что было важно Полу, что будет важно для них двоих, он уважал его желания. Все было не так, как в прошлых отношениях Пола, где ему лишь казалось, что он знал Алекса. Ему приходилось постоянно уступать, терпеть оскорбления, пытаться подстроиться. Тогда это казалось само собой разумеющимся, стоящим на столпах «любовь преодолеет все» и «за любовь надо бороться». Сейчас он с удивлением понимал, что в отношениях не должно быть так и вовсе не любовь это была. А ведь он в том доме говорил, что им с Дэрилом будет трудно. Глупости какие, - усмехается он самому себе. Сейчас он мог быть собой и не испытывал дискомфорта. Кроме физического – голод ворчал в желудке.

Пол проводит рукой по волосам Дэрила еще раз. Спит. Пусть отдохнет. Пол осторожно выбирается из постели, стараясь его не разбудить, а затем накрывает Дэрила пледом. Он позже ляжет, а пока что нужно пройтись по поселению, узнать, как дела, не изменилось и не случилось ли чего за их отсутствие – после войны не так просто расслабиться. А еще найти что-то на ужин. Пол понимает, что готовить кролика у него сегодня нет сил.

Он одевается и выскальзывает на улицу, где уже порядочно стемнело. К его облегчению, в общине все спокойно, и он бредет на кухню. Марта сразу же вручает ему пару лепешек, рассказывая, как ее муж пытался в одиночку справиться с разделкой оленя и ему пришлось искать в библиотеке кулинарную книгу. Ведь ему еще не приходилось иметь дело с такой крупной дичью. Пол болтает с ней некоторое время, а затем возвращается в трейлер.

Дэрил еще приятно спит, и Пол застывает посреди помещения, наблюдая, как равномерно поднимается и опускается его грудь. И он кое-что понимает. Ему не хватало именно этого. Дэрил стал причиной, по которой Пол поспешил обратно в трейлер. И в голове впервые не роились мысли о том, что нужно куда-то бежать, что-то искать. Что нужно сегодня выспаться, а с рассветом отправиться на вылазку в еще не проверенные места. Это странно – чувство не пустоты, а умиротворения.

Он опускает тарелку на стол, чтобы взять из кухонного уголка еще одну и разложить их ужин. Пол думает о том, что Дэрила придется разбудить, но ему очень не хочется этого делать.

Дэрил неохотно открывает глаза, реагируя на звон посуды. Пола под боком больше нет, однако он видит, как тот возится возле стола, зевая. За окном еще темно, а значит, это скорее поздний ужин, чем ранний завтрак. Он и забыл о том, что они ничего не ели с самого завтрака.

\- Хоть ты и святой, но Иисусом я тебя звать все равно не буду, - Дэрил неловко садится на постели, придерживая плед на плечах. Пол улыбается, но не отвечает на комментарий – позицию Дэрила можно понять, а он и не спорит.

Дэрил не видит смысла одеваться, потому что сейчас все равно придется снова снимать одежду, но в трейлере немного зябко, а пол ощутимо холодит ступни, когда он спускает ноги вниз.

Дэрил ковыляет к столу и обнимает Пола со спины, почти укрывая пледом. Он утыкается носом в его плечо, мешая накрывать на стол — немного овощей, пара лепешек и ломтиков мяса — весь их ужин.

\- Я не должен был засыпать, - он выдает неловкое подобие извинений, потому что ему действительно жаль. Ничего, в следующий раз он справится лучше.

\- Ты должен был отдохнуть, ты хорошо потрудился на охоте, - отвечает Пол, разделяя их ужин поровну. Пол еще несколько секунд смотрит на стол, а затем поворачивает голову и касается губами виска Дэрила, делящегося с ним сонным теплом.

\- С тобой здесь стало уютнее, - решает признаться он. - То есть… не так безжизненно. Теперь мне даже хочется возвращаться сюда, теперь это дом. – Озвученное вслух оно обретает реальность. Для того чтобы ощущать трейлер не просто местом для ночевки, а своим домом, потребовались не какие-то вещи, одеяло, книги, а человек.

\- Мне тоже, - Дэрил прижимается носом к месту за ухом Пола и прикрывает глаза. У него раньше никогда не было дома в том понимании этого слова, которое представляли остальные. У него раньше никогда не было человека, который делал бы для него то, что делал Пол. И, в конечном счете, приходило понимание того, что дело вовсе и не в месте. Каким бы оно ни было, важен только человек, который находится рядом.


	5. Просто заткнись

Они не планировали дела на следующий день. Поэтому Пол открывает глаза без мысли о том, чтобы что-то срочно начать делать. Вероятно, они могут и дальше лежать на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, наслаждаться теплом, пока не захочется есть. Последние дни физически истощили их, и организм требовал восполнения энергии в виде пищи. А добавить к этому секс – и вот отличная тренировка на выносливость, после которой они крепко спят.

\- Разделаешь кролика? Вечером что-нибудь с ним придумаем.

А потом Дэрил поможет приготовить ужин, хотя Пол скорее всего увлечется и доверит ему какую-нибудь минимальную работу, чтобы он просто смог почувствовать свою причастность к процессу. И после ужина они найдут, чем заняться. Будет хорошо даже банально полежать, откопав среди книжных залежей Пола что-нибудь интересное. Дэрилу нравится то, что у них с Полом постепенно образовывается какой-то быт, становящийся привычным, ритуалы, вроде утреннего поцелуя – этот ему особенно нравится, - и общего завтрака.

У них не такой большой выбор – всего лишь овсяная каша, дополненная фруктами. Говорить об обыденных делах, о блюдах – так приятно и здорово. Голова тоже устала от вечного построения планов. Теперь они, кажется, могли плыть по течению и составлять собственное расписание жизни.

Но мир, конечно, против этого расписания. Мэгги заглядывает, едва они успеваю закончить завтрак, и просит Иисуса пойти с ней.

\- Дэрил, ты поможешь разобрать… заграждение, где мы держали пленников. Думаю, нам это больше не понадобится, - просит она. Хиллтоп должен приобрести прежний вид, чтобы они поскорее начали забывать о войне и вернулись к привычному ритму жизни.

В отличие от Дэрила, обязанности Иисуса не физические, а умственные. Вместе с Мэгги они ведут переучет продовольствия, составляя списки того, что им понадобится. Вылазки. Много вылазок. Иисус молча кивает, раздумывая о том, как сильно ему не хочется покидать Хиллтоп. С другой стороны, нет ни одной причины, по которой он не может взять Дэрила с собой. Там, конечно, придется себя контролировать от чрезмерных увлечений, но будет свободнее. Ему понравилось на охоте. Ему дико понравилось в прошлый раз на вынужденной вылазке, и ее он уж точно не против повторить.

Спасители, поселившиеся в Хиллтопе, понемногу оправдывают свое прощение и право пребывания здесь. Дэрил наблюдает за ними, но не замечает ни агрессии, ни попыток создать конфликт, хотя окружающие до сих пор поглядывают на некоторых из них с опаской и недоверием, впрочем, как и он сам. Но, может, Пол прав насчет того, что некоторым можно дать второй шанс, не опасаясь, что его упустят, и поэтому Дэрил без сожалений разваливает на скорую руку сколоченные доски, вырывает из земли металлически стержни и скручивает сетку. Для всего этого найдется лучшее применение совсем скоро, когда поселение начнут расширять.

Дэрил относит все материалы, пригодные к повторному использованию, на склад, и устало растирает лицо. Было бы неплохо умыться, а в трейлере еще, кажется, оставалась вода – подниматься в ванную в доме ему не хотелось. Дэрил направляется к двери, но Пол ловит его раньше, чем он успевает хоть как-то воспротивиться, и вталкивает внутрь.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя найдется минутка, - произносит Пол, хлопая дверью и прижимаясь к охотнику. Дэрил хочет спросить, что произошло, к чему такая спешка, но ответ на этот вопрос находится сам собой – Пол попросту соскучился, судя по тому, как он буквально набрасывается на него, прижимая к стене и горячо целуя. Дэрил не сопротивляется. Дэрил совершенно не против, ведь каждая возможность хоть на минуту остаться наедине с Полом автоматически становится лучшей частью дня.

Проклятая одежда как-то странно влияет и возбуждает сильнее, являясь преградой до желаемого. Но они не собирались прямо сейчас делать ничего такого… Пол ведет рукой вниз, поддаваясь отвратительной идее, и сквозь штаны сжимает ощутимую эрекцию Дэрила. Тот забирается руками под рубашку Пола, оглаживая его поясницу, и стонет в его губы. Кто бы знал, что Дэрил умеет заводиться с полуоборота. Впрочем, только Полу удавалось проворачивать с ним все эти невозможные вещи, пробуждая желание прижаться ближе, получить больше.

Да, Пол не может удержаться и не подразнить его, настроив на интересный вечер, а еще ему до одури нравится реакция. Его хотят. Очень. Словно одних горячих поцелуев, чтобы убедиться в этом, недостаточно. Прерывистое дыхание, губы Дэрила скользят по его шее, вызывая странное желание – получить напоминание об их вечере в Том Доме. Дэрил трется носом о его челюсть, опускает голову, целуя в шею, рядом с местом, где быстро бьется пульс.

\- Укуси меня, - шепчет Пол, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дэрила и откидывая голову назад.

Тихая просьба Пола звучит неожиданно, но кто Дэрил такой, чтобы возмущаться или – упаси, боже, - противиться. Он прихватывает тонкую кожу зубами, наверняка оставляя после себя заметный след, который будет сложно скрыть от чужих глаз, и скользит по месту укуса языком, почти урча от того, как жарко выдыхает Пол у его уха. Этот отголосок боли что-то в Поле зажигает и заставляет задуматься прекратить дразнить друг друга и перейти непосредственно к действиям. Они, конечно, не планировали делать это посреди дня, когда у них еще полно работы, но как устоять, когда между ними за секунду возник пожар, начавшись даже не с искры, а из ничего.

Дэрил царапает короткими ногтями бока Пола и скользит ладонями вниз, впивается пальцами в ягодицы, прижимая его ближе, чувствуя взаимное возбуждение. Они ведь виделись этим утром, а вцепились друг в друга так, словно неделя прошла.

Игра слишком затянулась. И Пол бы увлекся, но его нервы еще окончательно не восстановились, и резкий скрип открывающейся двери заставляет его отпрянуть от Дэрила. Он не удерживается на ногах, улетая на пол, где больно ударяется локтями и задницей, крепко стискивая зубы и зажмурив глаза. Дэрил подается вперед, почти протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться, но Мэгги маленьким смерчем влетает внутрь трейлера, оттеснив его.

\- Боже, Дэрил, какого черта ты творишь?! – Мэгги поднимает на Дэрила полный злости и возмущения взгляд, а он в первое мгновение не может понять, чем заслужил это, а Пол растерянно моргает, все еще не поднимаясь на ноги. Но постепенно до них начинает доходить. Они выглядят так, словно только что сцепились – и это почти так, - только в драке. Оба растрепанные и с совершенно сумасшедшими глазами, а Пол еще и оказался на полу, словно его специально толкнули.

\- Он приютил тебя, и вот твоя благодарность?!

\- Мэгги, все не так, - выдыхает Пол, пытаясь ее успокоить, но слова застревают в горле, а попытка подняться оборачивается провалом. Потому что он абсолютно не представляет, что сказать. Для Мэгги все очевидно – другой причины, почему они такие запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся, нет.

\- Не выгораживай его, - Мэгги хмуро смотрит на Пола, прерывая его бормотание.

Дэрилу не удается даже слова вставить. Он мог сказать многое, поправить, но он в еще более отвратительном положении, чем Пол. Тот может кинуть на охотника лишь жалобный взгляд, словно так они смогут что-то придумать, найти выход из их идиотской ситуации.

Ри и не собирается слушать. Она считает, что увидела достаточно для того, чтобы сделать выводы, а Пол из тех, кто до последнего будет отрицать чужую вину и попытается уладить все миром, так что Дэрил предстает в не самом выгодном свете. И его начинает это злить.

\- Я не выгораживаю, но… - пытается говорить Пол, но снова теряет голос.

\- Ага, конечно.

Конечно, Дэрил ведь из тех людей, кто скорее даст в нос, чем попробует выслушать и разобраться в ситуации. Агрессивный и нелюдимый, неблагодарный ублюдок, перед которым раскрыли душу, впустили в дом, а он оказался чем-то недоволен, да еще и до такой степени, что предпочел, как и всегда, отстоять свою позицию кулаками. Дэрил крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. Естественно, ему хочется объясниться, рассказать, как все было на самом деле, но Пол не хотел выставлять напоказ их отношения, и только его решением будет говорить Мэгги правду или нет.

Дэрил зажмуривается на мгновение, пытается выдохнуть, но злость все равно не спешит уходить. Зато может уйти он. Что и делает, подхватив сумку и арбалет, стоящие у стены. Лучше будет, если он какое-то время проведет подальше от этого осуждающего взгляда. Ему необходимо проветриться.

Мэгги не может поверить даже Полу – естественно, ведь он и не собирается рассказывать все, как есть, - что тогда говорить о нем. Дэрила выводит из себя тот факт, что все считают его настолько плохим человеком. Думают, что он стал бы всерьез вредить кому-то, кто ему помог. И не только Мэгги придерживается такого мнения, но и Рик, и, возможно, даже Пол, потому что невозможно так просто забыть о вещах, за которые они его, так или иначе, осуждают. Просят о помощи, зная, что он сделает все – даже самую грязную работу, - а затем не позволяют вставить и слова в свое оправдание, потому что для него таковых не существует. Потому что кто-то другой разбирается в нем лучше, чем он сам.

Мэгги хватает Пола за локоть, чтобы помочь встать, но ее взгляд останавливается где-то в области его шеи.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она, нахмурившись.

Пол пропускает вопрос мимо ушей, с ужасом наблюдая, как Дэрил выходит на улицу. Не этого он ждал, совсем не этого.

\- Дэрил!

Черт. Черт.

\- Он тебя что, пытался задушить?! – пальцы Мэгги касаются того места, которое Дэрил прихватил зубами, и Пол понимает, что там остался след, который виден невооруженным взглядом. Его ошибка. Но он совершенно не предполагал, что кто-то станет присматриваться к чужим частям тела.

\- Нет, - Пол хватает ее запястье, отнимая от себя. Ему хочется все бросить и вылететь на улицу вслед за Дэрилом, пока тот еще не успел далеко уйти. Так ведь нельзя. Психовать из-за какого-то дурацкого происшествия. Но Мэгги стоит перед ним в ожидании ответов на вопросы, и с ее суровым взглядом приходится считаться. – Нет, он не пытался меня задушить. Он не сделал мне ничего плохого.

\- Я уж вижу, - фыркает Мэгги, судя по тону – совершенно точно ему не веря, - серьезно, Пол. Я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять. Но нам не нужны конфликты. Я думала, что вы подружились. – Если они вернулись с вылазки вместе и с припасами, значит – точно перестали быть врагами.

\- Так и есть, - но любая попытка Пола объясниться заканчивается провалом, так как Ри не хочет его слушать. Да и он не может ничего толкового сказать. Он, конечно, говорил Дэрилу, что однажды расскажет Мэгги об их отношениях, но сейчас было не время. Пол не мог этого сделать, не будучи уверенным, что Дэрил не против. Да и вообще не хотел, чтобы их секрет раскрылся так быстро. Полу с ужасом казалось, что, стоит узнать кому-то одному, новость облетит все поселение, а этого он уж точно не хотел. Не хотел странных взглядов, обсуждений за спиной, осуждений – как пить дать, их будут осуждать за однополую связь. Не Мэгги, конечно, но…

\- Я поговорю с ним, - уверенно говорит Мэгги, - нужно все выяснить и разрешить. Но что сейчас было? Почему он на тебя накинулся? Мы же все на одной стороне.

И Пол понимает, что до сих пор не сможет сказать ничего вразумительного, поэтому проще с ней согласиться хоть в чем-то или дать ей ощущение ее правоты.

\- Все… сложно, - он не может придумать причину их конфликта, да и не хочет этого делать, ведь это будет абсолютное вранье. – Я его спровоцировал.

\- Опять ты его выгораживаешь, - Мэгги осуждающе смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Нет, - жестко говорит Пол, - но после войны у нас у всех нервы не в порядке, ты согласна? – он морщит лоб, с мольбой глядя на девушку. Она ведь должна понять каково сейчас каждому из них. Затишье кажется обманчивым, поэтому никто не может расслабиться, ожидая, что вот-вот из-за поворота появятся машины Нигана. – Все наладится. Тебе абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться, лучше вернись к своим делам, они уж точно поважнее. – Мэгги недоверчиво смотрит на него несколько секунд, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Пол видит, как она поджимает уголки губ, но все-таки соглашается, а затем удаляется из трейлера, напоследок еще раз напоминая о своем намерении поговорить с Дэрилом.

А вот ему беспокоиться есть о чем. Например, о том, куда сбежал Дэрил. В первый же удобный момент Пол выскакивает на улицу, забираясь по лестнице на стены к дозорным. Те подтверждают, что Дэрил ушел наружу, и указывают в сторону леса. Пол с минуту пытается разглядеть его спину между деревьями, но все тщетно. И бежать за ним следом тоже бессмысленно – следы не найдет, звать – опасно. Да еще и люди просят его помощи. Фрэнни необходимо дополнительное молоко для ребенка, и Полу приходится отправиться на склад, чтобы его достать и отметить уменьшение припасов. Нужно на вылазку, как можно скорее – с прискорбием замечает он.

Пол бы рад отвлечься на дела, да только все его мысли занимает обеспокоенность за Дэрила, который просто сбежал без объяснений. Конечно, его задела реакция Мэгги, у которой в голове не могло появиться иного варианта их отношений. Но он предпочел просто исчезнуть, не сообщив, куда и на сколько. И Пол абсолютно не понимает, чего ему ждать, что он должен делать. Он чувствует себя бесконечно виноватым и думает, что лучше бы рассказал Мэгги все, как есть. Да, она бы смутилась на то, что помешала им, но все бы поняла. Может, не было бы так страшно рассказывать. Но поздно, слишком поздно. Все произошло слишком стремительно, не давая толком осознать ситуацию.

Пол слоняется по поселению целый день, ожидая, что ворота откроются и арбалетчик вернется. Но его неустанно грызет факт того, что Дэрил прихватил с собой рюкзак и арбалет – то есть все вещи, которые у него есть в Хиллтопе. И теоретически он может быть прямо сейчас на пути в Александрию. Но Полу очень хочется верить, что это не так. Дэрил ведь и в прошлый раз мог уехать, но выбрал остаться с ним. Поэтому, наверное, ему нужно дать время.

Пол разделывает кролика, сидя на крыльце трейлера, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Он не торопится, но все равно быстро справляется с ужином, просто закидывая мясо в сотейник, чтобы потушить. Никакого вина, только мясо. Ужин остывает, а у Пола нет аппетита, хотя он не ел целый день. Он закидывает в себя еду только потому, что нужно, а затем уходит в душ.

Странный день, бессмысленный. Пол стоит под теплыми струями воды, расслабляющими тело, и надеется, что ему не придется ворочаться в беспокойстве всю ночь. Вопреки его наивным надеждам, когда он возвращается, Дэрил не ждет его в трейлере. На улице уже стемнело, что вызывает неприятную щекотку в солнечном сплетении и мысль о возможной бессоннице.

Все хорошее настроение, которое держалось с самого утра, хотя, по правде говоря, уже несколько дней, исчезает в мгновение ока, и Дэрил возвращается к своему привычному состоянию. Он спешит прямиком в лес, потому что это одно из немногих мест, где он может успокоиться и выпустить пар. В трейлере тоже было спокойно. Пока в него не стремился никто вломиться.

Стоит признать, что на Пола он вовсе не злится, но все равно испытывает долю обиды за то, что он не сказал Ри ничего вразумительного. Слова самого Дэрила не взяли бы в расчет в любом случае, так что не стоило и пытаться, но Полу она верила. По крайней мере, в других вопросах точно. Дэрил пытается понять, что именно не дало ему рассказать ей правду о них. Пол может быть уверен в том, что Мэгги уж точно не станет разбалтывать о том, что узнала, каждому встречному, но все равно не сказал ни слова. Неужели он настолько беспокоится о реакции окружающих? Или все дело в том, что он попросту не хочет рассказывать конкретно о том, что связался именно с ним?

Дэрил, как может, старается гнать от себя эти мысли, да и любые мысли вообще. Чем больше он думает, тем больше он раздражается, и тем громче становятся его перемещения по лесу. Он то и дело начинает хрустеть сухими ветками под ногами и дергать листья на кустах, попадающихся на глаза, привлекая к себе все внимание возможных ходячих и отпугивая всех зверей в округе.

Полу просто страшно. Мир меняется, а вот люди в нем – нет. В их головах все еще живут старые стереотипы и предрассудки, которые никак не вытравить наличием вокруг мертвецов и прочих опасностей. Они не становятся лучше – только хуже. И если кому-то приходится терпеть рядом тех, кого раньше презирали, ради выживания, то это не длится долго. Дэрил должен это понимать. И он понимает. Более того, знает, что обычно происходит, если кто-то узнает об увлечении одного мужчины другим, и меньше всего хочет, чтобы подобное приключилось с Полом. Но, опять же, рядом с ними была только Мэгги. Черт возьми.

Дэрил выпускает стрелу в показавшую из норы нос лису и вытаскивает обмякшую тушу за загривок. Еще молодая, не перелинявшая, без свалявшихся комков шерсти и ободранного хвоста, отчего ее становится даже жаль. Но он ведь должен показать свою благодарность за то, что его «приютили». Приносить пользу общине, в конце концов, чтобы его не упрекали за каждую съеденную лепешку. А все, на что он способен, кроме убийств и бессмысленной агрессии по отношению к окружающим, это на охоту. Он кое-как запихивает лису в сумку и бредет дальше. Какое количество добычи покажется достаточным, чтобы ему, блять, ни о чем больше не говорили?

Как бы он ни старался ни о чем не думать, но к закату мысли то и дело возвращались к Полу. Дэрил мог уйти на несколько дней, подождать, пока эмоции Ри схлынут – тем более, стоило сделать скидку на ее шалящие гормоны, - и спокойно вернуться, не ловя на себе пристальных осуждающих взглядов, но он не мог. Ему хотелось обратно. Пол, наверняка, беспокоится о том, куда он пропал, и вернется ли вообще. И все было хорошо вот уже несколько дней к ряду, а произошедшее и некоторое недосказанное, не имеет такого сильного значения, чтобы действительно огорчаться или, тем более, злиться. Тем более, на него.

К тому же, они не закончили. Больше всего, пробираясь сквозь лесные заросли обратно к поселению, Дэрилу хочется, чтобы Пол оказался рядом. В следующий раз он потащит его следом за собой. И плевать, кто что подумает или скажет, если Пол, оказавшись подальше от чужих глаз, снова прижмется к нему и попросит… попросит все, что угодно. В его голове уже вертится некий план действий то ли по избавлению от остаточных эмоций, то ли по своеобразному извинению, и Дэрил прокручивает его раз за разом, вплоть до момента, пока снова не переступает порог Хиллтопа.

Он относит порядком потяжелевшую сумку и утку, которую нес просто держа за крылья, на кухню и быстро ополаскивает руки и лицо. Остается лишь надеяться на то, что Пол в трейлере, а не ушел с головой в дела, лишь бы отвлечься – в остальном его сознание фактически чисто. Зато план действий имеется. Он оставляет арбалет у крыльца и быстро взбегает по ступенькам к двери.

Пол лежит на кровати и медленно читает книгу, то и дело отвлекаясь на звуки с улицы. И ведь не зря. Внезапные тяжелые шаги по деревянным ступенькам заставляют его поднять взгляд от страниц и выпрямиться. Пол облегченно вздыхает, видя Дэрила на пороге, закрывающего за собой дверь. Живой, невредимый, вернулся домой. Он игнорирует что-то странное, мелькнувшее в его взгляде, тут же поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Прости меня, мне стоило… - начинает он, решив не задавать вопросов о том, где Дэрил был и почему так поступил. Да и разве это важно?

Дэрилу плевать на очередные извинения. Не Пол позвал Мэгги и не он заставил ее думать, будто Дэрил решил его избить.

\- Просто заткнись, - Дэрил безмерно рад малому пространству комнаты, благодаря которой можно добраться до Пола всего за несколько стремительных шагов.

Он дергает его на себя, схватив за рубашку, и впивается в губы, наслаждаясь секундной заминкой, вызванной растерянностью. Иногда Пол не знал, чего ожидать от Дэрила. Вранье. Практически всегда не ожидал. Слова застревают во рту, остановленные поцелуем, и Пол их попросту теряет, обескураженный напором и внезапностью. Дэрил еще успевает поймать озадаченный взгляд, прежде чем Пол прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь в его руках. Он крепко сжимает его, обхватив обеими руками, цепляет зубами нижнюю губу и мимолетно усмехается, чувствуя, как пальцы Пола скользят по его затылку. Ради такого стоит возвращаться. Хотя ему больше не хотелось уходить надолго.

Полу удается вдохнуть воздуха, когда Дэрил чуть отдаляется, чтобы вдруг приняться за его ремень. Нападение с поцелуем уж точно было менее неожиданным, чем это. Расстегивать ремень вслепую не очень удобно, но и прекращать поцелуи пока нет никакого желания. Дэрил дергает молнию на штанах Пола и тянет их вниз, прихватывая вместе с ними и нижнее белье.

\- Хей, полегче, приятель, - усмехается Пол, но вовсе не думает прерывать его, - я не ду… ау, - он не договаривает, так как Дэрил кусает его за шею поверх отметины, которая образовалась днем. Это явный намек на то, что болтовня в план не входит и может только помешать, а терять настроение и запал никому из них не хочется.

Пол успевает расстегнуть лишь несколько пуговиц на рубашке Дэрила, прежде чем тот толкает его на кровать, окончательно сдергивая с него штаны. Видеть обескураженное лицо Пола – бесценно, но это ведь еще не все. Дэрилу хочется верить в то, что он сделает все правильно, ничего не испортив. К тому же, за ним есть небольшой должок, который стоило бы вернуть.

Происходящее – за гранью фантазий и снов Пола. Потому что он не мог предположить, что последует дальше, хотя все действия на это прямо намекали. Дэрил разводит его колени в стороны и опускает ладонь на возбужденный член, заставляя Пола откинуть голову назад, громко выдыхая. Он не ожидал от Дэрила такой внезапности и прыти. Что, черт побери, произошло в лесу, что он так на него накинулся? Спрашивать об этом сейчас точно не время, но, может быть, потом…

Думать проще, чем решиться, и Дэрил для начала просто двигает рукой – самое простое и почти беспроигрышное действие, - прежде чем на пробу провести по члену языком. Пол не может отвести взгляда от этого зрелища. Если пять минут назад у него и мысли не было о сексе, то теперь у него не было никакой другой. Его грудь тяжело вздымается в предвкушении продолжения, а сам Пол вцепляется в одеяло, боясь даже пошевелиться, словно любое движение может развеять иллюзию.

Дэрил смотрит на Пола, быстро облизнув губы, и пытается понять, все ли в порядке. Но у них ведь есть договоренность – говорить, если что-то будет не так, и лучше Полу о ней помнить, тогда он, может, поможет ему сделать все правильно. Дэрил накрывает губами головку члена, обводит ее языком, отстраненно подмечая, что все не так плохо, как ему могло казаться. Он никогда не делал никому минета. Да он много чего не делал до того, как встретил Пола, но с Полом было приятно учиться.

\- Фак, - вырывается у Пола. Теперь это точно не невинная попытка его подразнить. До этого момента Пол не задумывался, как однажды бы мог попросить Дэрила попробовать сделать ему минет, что ж, теперь ему не придется этого делать. Это все виновата вчерашняя выходка Пола? Он ведь не ждал ничего в ответ, а теперь сходил с ума от этих легких, но искренних действий. Потому что его возбуждало больше само осознание, что это с ним делает Дэрил.

Дэрил старается взять в рот глубже, чувствуя, как член упирается в нёбо, и на секунду отстраняется, вновь оглаживая его рукой. Не все сразу. Ему стоит заранее смириться с мыслью, что не все с самого первого раза выйдет хорошо, но Дэрилу достаточно и одного – лишь бы его порыв не стал полнейшим разочарованием для Пола. В первую очередь, Дэрилу хочется доставить ему удовольствие, и теперь он начинает понимать слова Пола, сказанные прошлой ночью, о том, что порой достаточно видеть то, как другому хорошо.

Пол машинально расстегивает свою рубашку на случай, если минет перерастет во что-то другое, да и Дэрилу должно больше понравиться, если он будет более обнажен. С минуту он наслаждается движениями руки, сменяющейся на губы, и понимает, что нужно хоть что-нибудь рассказать, направить, объяснить.

То, что Пол не шипит и не пытается его оттолкнуть, уже превосходно воодушевляет и наталкивает Дэрила на мысль о том, что если не все, то некоторые вещи он точно делает правильно. В любом случае, он знает, как обращаться с членом — у него самого он есть, - и понимает, как делать не нужно, но до того, чтобы разбираться во всех тонкостях, ему все еще слишком далеко.

\- Повторяй за мной, - шепчет Пол.

Но подсказка мало что ему дает. У Дэрила точно не выйдет так же, как у Пола, потому что от того, что умел вытворять он, напрочь сносило крышу и пропадала способность как-либо связно складывать не то что слова в предложения, а и сами буквы в какое-то подобие слов. Пол болтать все еще мог, но Дэрил успокаивал себя тем, что это ведь Пол — дай ему волю, и он будет молоть языком бесконечно.

– И делай то, что хотел бы, чтобы я тебе сделал.

Здесь маленькая хитрость, чтобы Пол узнал, чего бы хотел добавить в их ласки сам охотник. Не то чтобы в минете были какие-то особые нюансы, где можно пофантазировать и сделать что-то радикально новое, тем более, в условиях обрушенного мира, когда уж точно не зайдешь в специальный магазин.

Дэрил не может представить, чего бы конкретно хотел. Всего. Пол мог сделать с ним все, что угодно, и Дэрилу бы наверняка понравилось. Подобная мысль отчасти пугает, потому что он впервые думает о том, что может позволить другому человеку сотворить с собой все, что только взбредет ему в голову.

Пол ловит свободную руку Дэрила, положив ладонь себе на живот, показывая, что он может гладить его везде, где дотянется – все дело в тактильности. Жаль, что сам Пол не сильно может дотянуться до Дэрила, поэтому приходится ограничиться пальцами, скользнувшими по голове, зарывшимися в волосы. Он ненавидит все только получать, ничего не отдавая взамен, поэтому он через силу заставляет себя лежать на постели, а не податься вперед и переменить их позиции. Но тогда Дэрил подумает, что делает все плохо, что отнюдь не так. Энтузиазм с опытом еще мог поспорить. До Пола поздно доходит, что Дэрила не стоит смущать и так пристально на него смотреть, поэтому он уводит взгляд в потолок и довольно жмурится.

Дэрил поглядывает на него и готов урчать от удовольствия, помноженного на возбуждение от открывшегося ему зрелища. Пол не может вспомнить, когда ему последний раз кто-то делал минет. Да и дело было не в самом действии – без этого легко прожить, а в чьем-то искреннем желании сделать ему приятно.

Дэрил скользит языком по всей длине его члена, борясь с желанием запустить руку в собственные штаны. Вместо этого он послушно оглаживает пальцами напрягшийся живот Пола и ведет ладонью к боку, а затем опускается к бедру. Синяки на его светлой коже начали сходить, а Дэрилу не хочется оставлять новых. По крайней мере, сейчас. Может, потом, когда они смогут стать единственными отметинами, которых не увидит больше никто, кроме них.

Дэрил гонит от себя глупую ассоциацию с леденцом, но не решается брать глубоко в рот, больше помогая себе рукой. В данном случае лучше было немного сбавить обороты, чем перестараться и слишком много на себя взять. Кхм. Не все сразу.

Пол старался не болтать, но его не отпускает мысль, что дверь трейлера не заперта. Пол сверлит ее взглядом – нужно закрыть на замок, иначе любой, кто войдет, увидит больше, чем хотел и чем ему было бы жизненно необходимо. Тогда их договоренность держать отношения в тайне полетит ко всем чертям. А Дэрила, видимо, не смущает эта перспектива.

\- Ты бы замок… - говорит Пол, а Дэрил не может не закатить глаза и, прервавшись буквально на секунду, кусает его за внутреннюю часть бедра. Если он все это время думал о двери, то Дэрил его прикончит. Как только доведет задуманное до конца. Пол тихо стонет от боли. Окей, он понял, надо заткнуться. Хотя не Дэрил ли недавно просил его не молчать?

– А это было неплохо, - Пол расплывается в улыбке, роняя голову на постель. Укус отрезвил и одновременно заставил отвлечься от неважного. Пол закрывает глаза, убеждая себя, что никому не сдалось разыскивать его на ночь глядя и он зря беспокоится. Но незапертая дверь действует даже как адреналин, побуждая протянуть ладони к голове Дэрила и тихо застонать, когда тот начинает двигаться усерднее. Пол напрягает бедра, стараясь не толкаться вверх, пока его неустанно ведут к оргазму. Удовольствие копится, стекает по животу, лишая беспокойств и заставляя концентрироваться только на одном.

\- Если устанешь, продолжай рукой, только не замедляйся, - просит он, упираясь затылком в постель и выгибая грудь. Дэрил вновь обхватывает губами головку члена и двигает головой. Он благодарен Полу за то, что тот всего лишь держит ладонь в его волосах, больше успокаивая легким поглаживанием, а не принуждает действовать быстрее или принимать глубже, иначе что-то точно бы пошло не так. И нет, он не устал, он испытывает болезненное возбуждение, с которым хочется поскорее покончить, но руки заняты, и ему все равно больше нравится трогать Пола, выгибающегося от удовольствия на простынях.

Еще немного. Сильнее. За закрытыми глазами Пол видит, как двигается Дэрил, и это резко подталкивает его к краю. Дэрил бы, наверное, почувствовал, но кто Пол такой, чтобы, блять, не предупредить о том, что сейчас кончит.

\- Сейчас, - он машинально сжимает пальцы в его волосах, когда напряжение достигает пика. А затем силы покидают его, сменяясь дикой расслабленностью.

Дэрил задерживается, впиваясь пальцами в голень Пола. Теплое семя попадает на язык, и он автоматически сглатывает все, что скопилось во рту. Странное ощущение, но не то чтобы мерзкое. Тем не менее, к этому нужно еще привыкнуть. Дэрил чувствует, как капля стекает из уголка губ и, не задумываясь, вытирает ее тыльной стороной ладони. Непонятно, кому из них двоих больше нужно отдышаться — ему или Полу. А тот лежит, лениво водя пальцами по голове Дэрила, и пытается прийти в себя.

\- Если ты будешь часто практиковаться, я буду только за, - произносит Пол, улыбаясь и прикусывая губу. Ему хочется потянуть к себе Дэрила, чтобы обнять, и он слабо обхватывает его за запястье.

\- Помечтай еще, - Дэрил фыркает, поднимаясь на ноги и нависает над ним. Взгляд Пола совершенно расфокусирован, на щеках играет румянец, а чертова улыбка не сходит с лица, и Дэрил боится представить, как выглядит он сам. Наверное, крайне самодовольно. Хотя было бы чем гордиться. Ни перед кем не похвастаешься тем, что довел парня до оргазма ртом и руками. Своего парня, если на то пошло. Да и никому знать не обязательно.

Пол лениво улыбается, так и не придумав ответ на комментарий Дэрила. А ведь он хотел поговорить кое о чем важном, но до того, как охотник решил, что сейчас разговоры лишние. И теперь Полу действительно должно было казаться не таким уж и важным то, что он собирался сказать, если бы у него был другой характер. Они поговорят. Но чуть позже, когда он придет в себя.

Дэрил поправляет рубашку на Поле и, мимолетно коснувшись губами скулы, отстраняется, почти смеясь. От испорченного днем настроения не осталось ни следа. Дэрил уже представляет, как будет возмущаться Пол, когда он уйдет так же быстро, как и появился. Но совсем ненадолго. Пол ведь сам будет больше всех ворчать по поводу того, что он вообще-то с охоты вернулся. Шароебился весь день по лесу и все такое, а потом лезет в постель.

Пол еще никогда не видел Дэрила таким довольным, словно ему самому сделали минет и пообещали повторить завтра. И Пол готов был потянуться и тоже расслабить его, но Дэрил отстраняется, оставляя его на постели в одиночестве.

Он подхватывает сложенные на стуле вещи и полотенце и выскальзывает за дверь до того, как Пол успевает что-то понять. Дэрил незаметно — как надеется, - поправляет член в штанах и спешит к дому, чтобы принять душ и, наконец, избавиться от возбуждения. Было бы нечестно просить Пола делать что-то для него. Дэрилу действительно понравилось наблюдать за ним таким, и данный факт стал для него огромным открытием, на самом деле. Стоя под горячим душем, ему не нужно было фантазировать о чем-то, что когда-то доводилось видеть в откровенно не возбуждающем порно — достаточно было оживить в памяти все, что произошло буквально десять минут назад.

Пол выдыхает и падает обратно на кровать, рассеянно рассматривая потолок, пока расслабленность постепенно исчезает. Мысль о том, что нужно привести себя в порядок, заставляет его подняться. Никто же все-таки до сих пор не закрыл дверь, а он выглядит ну просто отвратительно непристойно. Пол надевает нагло стянутые Дэрлом штаны и застегивает рубашку, все еще раздумывая о произошедшем несколько минут назад. Но, какие бы вопросы у него не возникали, все упиралось в то, что Полу понравился такой подход. Он чем-то напоминал его привычки и необъяснимую тягу дразнить Дэрила, с которой невозможно было совладать. Теперь уже Дэрил на нем отыгрался, и это подарило столько смешанных, но хороших чувств и желание, чтобы что-то подобное повторилось. Без предупреждения. Стремительно и мощно.

Пол поправляет постель, несмотря на то, что скоро время ложиться спать. Книжка, которую он читал, захлопнулась, и теперь не найти, где он остановился. Но ему все равно придется перечитывать. Пол вздыхает, кладя закладку в место, где он остановился в прошлый раз, и убирает книгу на тумбочку. В ожидании возвращения Дэрила он подогревает приготовленное рагу и приступает к завариванию чая. Он делает все расслабленно и не спеша, обдумывая, когда стоит начать разговор с Дэрилом. Его фееричное возвращение показало, что он ни на что не в обиде и Пол зря себя накручивает. Так что, может, не стоит рисковать и все портить?

Дэрил игнорирует окликнувшую его на пути обратно к трейлеру Мэгги. Вновь возвращаться к разговору о том, как он ведет себя с Полом, катастрофически не хочется. Во-первых, он не делал ничего плохого, скорее даже наоборот, а во-вторых, если они сейчас начнут говорить, то это может перерасти в ссору. А у него нет никакого желания ссориться. Может, он и слишком громко хлопнул дверью трейлера, но понадеялся, что Ри не решит снова ворваться к ним. Понадеялся и защелкнул замок.

Пол не успевает ничего решить, поворачиваясь на Дэрила и замечая на его лице какую-то задумчивость, словно он подозревал, что на обратном пути его ждет неприятный разговор. И в этот момент Пол всерьез передумал говорить что-либо.

Только встретившись с его взглядом, Дэрил до конца понимает, что сделал. Он ушел, не проронив ни слова, пропадал невесть где весь день, а потом ворвался в трейлер, опрокинул Пола на постель и сделал ему минет просто потому, что ему так захотелось. Может, Пол вовсе был против такого развития событий. Он явно хотел о чем-то поговорить. Ладно, извиниться непонятно за что, и Дэрил в любом случае отмахнулся бы от глупых извинений, но, вероятно, не так, как он это сделал. Вот теперь он начал испытывать настоящее смущение.

Дэрил зачесывает пальцами назад влажные волосы и проходит к обеденному столу, неловко жуя нижнюю губу. Он не представляет, о чем говорить. Спросить, как прошел день? А что он сам сможет ответить на этот вопрос? Остервенело стрелял в несчастных зверушек, чтобы доказать, что его не просто приютили и он не сидит ни у кого на шее? Такой себе ответ.

\- Лучше сразу скажи, если что-то не так, - Дэрил кладет локти на стол и переплетает пальцы, утыкается в них носом, поглядывая на Пола снизу-вверх. Они договаривались обсуждать все, а Дэрил буквально с порога приказал Полу заткнуться. Интересное начало.

Пол вскидывает брови, замерев с чайником в руке. Что не так? Дэрил спрашивает о своем бегстве, поступке или том, как у него получилось поработать ртом? Вопрос словно включает все три. Но ответ на последний же очевиден – если бы было все плохо, Пол бы не кончил.

Пол прикусывает губу, борясь с неприятным чувством. Он ведь передумал затрагивать тему бегства, а Дэрил требует от него ответа. Они могли бы и побеседовать на эту тему, но вместо этого он говорит:

\- Ну, ты не спросил, хочу ли я пойти с тобой на охоту, - хмыкает Пол и опускает на стол две чашки чая. Возможно, им и придется поговорить, но в другом ключе. – Ты знаешь, что я… предпочту разговор, чтобы не возникало недопонимания. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, тебе стоит сказать мне.

Его что-то беспокоит? Хотя стоит построить вопрос иначе «что конкретно его беспокоит?» Если бы Дэрил знал ответ на него, то говорить действительно стало бы проще. Вероятно, он беспокоится потому, что делает что-то не так, а Пол, пусть и утверждает, что предпочитает разговоры, все равно может о чем-то умолчать, дабы не испортить то, что между ними происходит. Они только начинают. Оба. И оба боятся. Сделать или сказать что-то не так, изначально не задумывая ни расстроить, ни обидеть.

Дэрил набирает воздуха, чтобы уверить Пола в том, что все в порядке или отшутиться – он еще толком не придумал, - но стук в дверь заставляет его захлопнуть рот. Он встречается взглядом с Полом, и если тот не предполагает, кто может находиться за дверью, то Дэрил точно знает, кто решил заглянуть к ним. Пол едва заметно пожимает плечами: они одеты, а значит – нет причин игнорировать гостя. Особенно если по свету в окне ясно, что трейлере кто-то есть.

На пороге оказывается Мэгги, чего и следовало ожидать. Она сначала изучает взглядом Пола, словно проверяя, не случилось ли с ним чего, а затем заглядывает внутрь трейлера. И то, что она видит, кажется, ее озадачивает. Дэрил сидит за столом, на котором дымятся две чашки, и вся обстановка выглядит, словно они собираются спокойно общаться. Что и является правдой. Но она все равно решает уточнить:

\- У вас все хорошо?

Дэрил на мгновение отворачивается от нее, чтобы та не заметила, как он закатывает глаза. Он любит ее, как сестру, которой у него никогда не было, и он не может отделаться от чувства вины перед ней. За то, что не уберег Бэт, за то, что стал причиной смерти Гленна. Но сегодня Ри вызывает в нем только вполне объяснимое раздражение. Она, как глава поселения, должна беспокоиться обо всех его жителях, но Дэрил предпочел бы, чтобы она меньше думала о том, будто он способен убить Пола или намеренно причинить ему какой-либо вред. В конце концов, если бы он вдруг действительно вознамерился его прикончить, то это не осталось бы незамеченным для окружающих. А он не был идиотом, чтобы так легко попадаться.

\- Да, - добродушно улыбается Пол, - и было хорошо. Мы собирались ужинать, хочешь с нами? – спрашивает он, хотя прекрасно знает, что Мэгги уже поела. Но он должен был предложить, не только из вежливости, но и намекнуть, что они ее не обманывают и готовы это доказать – она сама все увидит. Им нечего скрывать.

\- Нет, спасибо, я уже поела, - как по сценарию отвечает девушка, - простите. Я рада, что у вас все хорошо.

Пол кивает и желает ей доброй ночи, а затем медленно закрывает дверь. Можно вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что она не стала расспрашивать дальше и задерживаться дольше.

\- И все-таки надо будет попасться ей на глаза как бы случайно. Пусть увидит, что мы общаемся и что-то делаем вместе. Она должна сама убедиться и успокоиться, - тем более, она беременна и сильно переживает за всех. Пол накладывает рагу и ставит перед Дэрилом тарелку, после чего устраивается на соседнем стуле, грея ладони горячей чашкой. И вот они снова оказываются на той же точке, когда между ними висит недосказанность. Но кому еще от нее избавляться, кроме как ему?

\- Пол, мы постоянно вместе, - Дэрил криво улыбается, поднимая на него глаза. – Бродим по поселению, пока нам не дают работу, живем в одном трейлере, уже выбирались за припасами вдвоем и ходили на охоту.

Может, Пол не замечал этого, но они редко расставались за последние несколько дней. Если не считать сегодняшнего случая, то только тогда, когда Пол уходил помогать Мэгги, а Дэрил занимался другими делами, которые выпадали ему. Они знали, какие именно отношения между ними, но другие, скорее всего, считали их хорошими приятелями, глядя со стороны. И только Мэгги, застав их в неподходящий момент, подумала, будто Дэрил разозлился и решил за что-то врезать человеку, который позволил ему остаться в своем доме. Да, Дэрил действительно отличался вспыльчивостью, и не раз давал по роже тому же Рику, хотя считал его едва ли не родным братом. Но, стоило отдать должное, с Мерлом они тоже частенько пытались надрать друг другу задницу. Исключительно ради профилактики, дабы не расслабляться. Эдакое искаженное проявление любви и заботы, ставящее мозги на нужное место.

\- Но она думает, что я могу слететь с катушек и навредить тебе просто потому, что ты, к примеру, скажешь что-то не то или в целом достанешь меня своей болтовней, - это забавно, ведь раньше он подумывал о том, чтобы врезать Полу, лишь бы он заткнулся. Но не сделал этого. Дэрил не знал, как это произошло, но трепотня Пола, о чем бы то ни было, теперь увлекала его, иногда поднимала настроение, отвлекая от дурных мыслей, иногда усыпляла, и Пол никогда не был против ни одного из возможных вариантов, зная, что Дэрил все равно слушает все, о чем он говорит, запоминая каждое слово из их бессмысленной болтовни, где Дэрил в основном вовсе молчал.

\- А я смогу достать тебя своей болтовней? – Пол задорно поднимает бровь. Он нарушал тишину рядом не со всеми людьми, а только с теми, с кем ему было интересно. Пол подсознательно и постоянно пытался вывести Дэрила на разговор, и удалось ему это относительно недавно, когда Дэрил понял, что может ему доверять. День назад он сам не заметил, как достаточно долго рассказывал историю из своей жизни, далеко не сразу поняв, что выдал непривычное количество слов за короткий промежуток времени. И извинился.

\- Почему мне кажется, будто ты только что поставил перед собой новую цель? - Дэрил вопросительно клонит голову набок и усмехается.

\- Новую? – Пол вздергивает бровь, глядя на Дэрила. Он иногда задает такие смешные вопросы, как будто напрашивается на поддевку. И Пол не может ему в этом отказать, - она не менялась. – На самом деле он не пытался его достать, даже не начинал. Ведь если бы вознамерился – легко достиг бы успеха. Но Дэрил признает у себя наличие некого иммунитета, позволяющего слушать болтовню Пола бесконечно и даже получать от нее удовольствие.

– Мэгги знает, что наши с тобой взгляды на некоторые вещи расходятся, и знает, каким вспыльчивым ублюдком я бываю, так что, даже если мы будем бродить по поселению, держась за руки и распевая песни о дружбе, она все равно будет беспокоиться, - Дэрил понял, что перестает злиться на нее.

Пол прикусывает губу, задумчиво нахмурившись. А как они еще могли доказать Мэгги, что прекрасно общаются и не собираются бить друг другу морды? Если совместных вылазок и жизни под одной крышей мало, то что они еще могут придумать? У него пока нет идей. Кроме того, чтобы позволить всему идти своим чередом, а там однажды и наступит момент, когда они все ей объяснят.

\- Я… рассказывал Мэгги о себе, - Пол опускает взгляд, задумчиво рассматривая чай. Дэрил поймет, что он имеет в виду. – Она все прекрасно приняла. Но я… не уверен, что ты захочешь рассказывать о себе. Да и момент был явно неподходящим. – Он хмурится, представляя, какая бы началась шумная неразбериха. И всем в трейлере без исключения стало бы неловко. Им – за то, что чуть не занялись сексом на чужих глазах. Мэгги – за то, что помешала интимному моменту. Да и вообще, узнавать новые и явно обескураживающие особенности личной жизни друга подобным образом – вводит в ступор. И хорошо, что они избежали подобной вопиющей неловкости.

Дэрил улавливает едва заметные детали в его поведении, выдававшие нервозность, и прекрасно понимает, почему Пол днем не решился всерьез перечить убеждениям Ри о том, что произошло. Но ему не стоит переживать о нем. Да, Дэрилу не нравится порой, как его воспринимают окружающие, но он сам виновен в том, каким образом другие люди видят его. Тем не менее, если бы их с Полом отношения вскрылись, он не стал бы беспокоиться на этот счет. Ему плевать, что подумают или будут говорить о нем, лишь бы Пола не задевали слова и отношение других. Но Дэрил знал, что они не пройдут мимо него. Пол не сможет игнорировать косые взгляды или перешептывание, и именно поэтому Дэрил еще в Том Доме поддержал идею держать все в секрете. Намного проще, когда никто ничего не знает.

\- Это не потому, что я ей не доверяю. Я доверяю, - а еще Пол говорил, что обязательно расскажет Мэгги, но позже. Не тогда, когда они только начают… быть вместе. А еще он впервые задумывается о том, что они с Дэрилом могут однажды расстаться, не сойтись во мнении, и тогда то, что Мэгги в курсе, помешает все скрыть. Она начнет задавать вопросы, пытаться их помирить, а никто посторонний не должен лезть в чужие отношения. Пол постарался бы все отпустить, как уже и делал прежде.

Но он совершенно точно не хочет расставаться. Не после того, сколько счастья ему, - им обоим, - принесли эти несколько дней. Но он иногда был ярым пессимистом и, исходя из всего прошлого опыта отношений, считал, что никто не станет его долго терпеть. Сколько у них есть времени – они им насладятся. А Мэгги он расскажет как-нибудь позднее, если все в их жизни станет определеннее, а не шатким мостиком.

\- Просто я пока не готов, - Пол смотрит на Дэрила, сжав губы. – Прости. – Вот, что он говорил и должен был сказать.

\- Ты не должен извиняться за это, - Дэрил тянет руки через стол и сжимает теплую ладонь Пола, отняв ее от чашки.

Сколько раз Пол уже слышал эти слова? Но он неустанно продолжал извиняться, даже когда, исходя из чужого мнения, был не виноват. Но ему было жаль за неловкую ситуацию, за то, что она в принципе произошла.

– Расскажешь ей, когда точно будешь к этому готов. А я… ну, мне же не придется сообщать обо всем Мерлу, так что все остальные меня не особо волнуют, - Дэрил весело фыркает, хотя веселым это можно назвать с большой натяжкой. Дэрил не может представить, как бы ему пришлось говорить с Мерлом. Но когда-то, если бы брат сейчас был жив и рядом, правда бы все равно всплыла. Вероятно, он захотел бы врезать не только Дэрилу, но и Полу. Скорее всего, ему бы хотелось врезать Полу уже просто потому, что: «Меня бесит твоя добродушная рожа. И что это за погоняло такое? Блядский Иисус, серьезно? А где же тогда ебаная Дева Мария?» - Хотя Мерла я бы тоже мог послать нахер, - резюмирует он. В целом, так бы оно и было. Они бы повалялись в грязи, молотя друг друга кулаками, Мерл бы орал, что его братишка пидорас и это было понятно еще тогда, когда он стал «сучкой Рика», на что Дэрил наверняка выбил бы ему пару зубов. А потом все пришло бы в норму. Потому что так обычно и бывало.

\- Но ты все еще не против, если я вдруг решу поговорить с Кэрол? – спрашивает Дэрил, хотя они и говорили об этом в Доме.

Кэрол – единственный человек, с которым Дэрил может обсудить действительно важные для него вещи. Рику хватает своих проблем, так что Дэрил не лезет к нему со своими. Те же моменты, которые касались эмоциональной составляющей его жизни, он вовсе старается всегда держать при себе, но порой ему тоже хочется выговориться. Выговориться – бросить всего несколько слов или даже промолчать, зная, что его и без всего остального поймут. На Кэрол в этом плане можно положиться.

– В смысле, я не стану ей ничего говорить, если ты не захочешь, просто… мне тяжело от нее что-либо скрывать, - Дэрил смущенно отводит взгляд, нервно проводя пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Пола, которую так и не выпустил из рук. Ему удается дурачить окружающих, но только не ее. Она всегда знает, когда с ним что-то не так. И она обязательно заметит, что он чего-то не договаривает, а Дэрилу не хотелось выдумывать несуразную ложь, когда правда такова, что ею хочется поделиться. Ничего плохого ведь не происходит. Только хорошее. Но ему не хотелось ставить Пола в неловкое положение.

\- Я не против, - мягко улыбается Пол, поглаживая большим пальцем заживающие костяшки Дэрила. Если бы Мэгги сейчас вернулась – у нее бы не осталось никаких подозрений относительно их дружбы. Или чего-то большего.

Дэрил зачарованно наблюдает за пальцами Пола и испытывает облегчение от данного разрешения. Любопытно, кому будет более неловко, когда Дэрил решит начать этот разговор. Ему, Кэрол или Полу, который либо будет находиться где-то неподалеку, либо позже столкнется с Кэрол, которая не сможет обойтись без нескольких слов. Если только ее не попросить воздержаться от комментариев. Но Дэрилу хотелось услышать ее мнение на этот счет. Он и сам не мог понять, что думает обо всем происходящем. Но ему определенно нравилось то, что у него было.

\- Ты можешь рассказать Кэрол. Тем более что она сразу заметит в тебе перемены, - Пол выразительно смотрит на охотника несколько секунд, прежде чем объяснить. - Ты начал улыбаться.

Подобная перемена в поведении Дэрила точно не могла остаться незамеченной для его близких друзей, которые знакомы с ним гораздо больше, чем Пол. Но и ему хватило времени, чтобы выяснить, что суровый взгляд редко когда сменялся добрым, словно демонстрировал «в этом мире все дерьмово, чему радоваться?». Теперь, очевидно, было – чему.

\- Я всегда улыбался, - Дэрил возмущенно хмурится, но чувствует, как начинают пылать кончики ушей. Раньше. Раньше он улыбался. Хотя больше зубоскалил и насмехался. Для искренней улыбки как-то не находилось повода. Боги, если к его физиономии прилипло это глупое счастливое выражение, о котором Дэрил даже не подозревал, то он прикончит Пола. Окружающие решат, будто он свихнулся, если так и дальше пойдет.

\- Ага, - хитро поддакивает Пол.

\- В общем, все в порядке, да? – Дэрил вновь возвращает свой взгляд Полу и приподнимает один уголок губ в улыбке. Он не сделал ничего плохого, ну, кроме того, что не позвал Пола на охоту, а Пол принес извинения, пусть и не обязан был.

\- После того, что ты сделал? – Пол округляет глаза и весело хмыкает, напоминая о внезапном поступке Дэрила, - о, у нас лучше, чем в порядке.

\- Просто заткнись, Ровиа. Ради всего святого, - Дэрил закатывает глаза, упираясь в спинку стула, и чувствует, как жар постепенно перетекает с ушей на щеки и шею.


	6. Буря

Выйдя утром на улицу, Дэрил первым делом думает о том, что к вечеру начнется буря. Он на несколько минут застывает на крыльце трейлера, принюхиваясь к насыщенному воздуху и вглядываясь в небо, по которому словно провели кисточкой с подсыхающей белой краской. Он сдвигается в сторону только после того, как Пол трогает его за плечо, и пожимает плечами на немой вопрос – может, и не будет нечего серьезного, так что не о чем беспокоиться. Ближе к обеду станет ясно.

Они разлучаются на весь день, но Пол знает, что вечером они снова окажутся только вдвоем в трейлере и найдут, о чем поговорить. Пол помогает Мэгги с налаживанием дел в общине, пересмотром графика дежурств на стенах, потому что нынешний не подразумевал хоть небольшого, но перерыва на обед. После руководства Грегори им только и приходится, что разгребать и переделывать привычный уклад, пытаясь сделать его более удобным. Между тем, Грегори все еще ошивается в общине, но Пол так и не понял, чем тот занимается – раньше мужчина был способен только поглощать коллекционный виски и отправлять всех работать. Он пытается заговорить с Полом, но тот решает его игнорировать. Да вот только ворчание и критику в отношении Мэгги ему удается плохо сносить. В конечном итоге он не выдерживает и разворачивается к Грегори, высказав, что да, она приведет общину в порядок, Пол согласен, что она справляется куда лучше, и Мэгги совершенно не нужны советы бывшего главы поселения, который кричал, что выставит всех, кто идет против Спасителей. Такое вынести жители, конечно, не могли, и вряд ли продолжили с ним даже беседовать о погоде. Так что мужчина, видимо, страдал от тотального одиночества и искал последнюю надежду на компанию в лице доброго и понимающего Иисуса.

Пол с усмешкой думает, что Дэрил бы врезал Грегори, если бы тот докапывался и отпускал комментарии в его присутствии. Но мужчина был не так глуп, чтобы лезть к явно превосходящему по силе противнику.

В кабинете у Мэгги можно было расслабиться и рассчитывать, что не помешает никто лишний. Пол и Мэгги обсуждают постройку новых конюшен. Им нужны лошади, ведь рано или поздно запасы бензина подойдут к концу, и им придется всегда ездить верхом. При любом удобном случае, на вылазках или охоте, нужно будет изловить скакунов, сбежавших с ферм на волю. И Пол подтверждает, что передаст это пожелание Дэрилу, обсудив с ним, как серьезно заняться этим вопросом.

\- Когда ты проведешь мне еще урок? – спрашивает Пол. Мэгги рассказывала, что жила на ферме с семьей, а потому – у нее много полезных навыков, которыми она может поделиться с окружающими.

\- Тебе нравится, как я учу? – смущенно улыбается она, - тогда завтра.

Мэгги больше не косится в сторону Дэрила с неодобрением, но все же несколько раз Дэрил ловил на себе ее взгляд, когда они с Полом пересекались в перерывах между своими делами. Пол не говорит ему, чем занят, а Дэрил заканчивает разбирать заграждение, где раньше держали «военнопленных», и помогает Эрлу перетаскивать в кузницу все материалы, которые могут пригодиться ему в будущем.

\- О чем задумался, парень? – старик как-то нервно улыбается, толкнув Дэрила локтем, когда тот вновь бросает взгляд на небо. Облаков становится все больше, и они теперь походят на кремовую прослойку какого-то пирога. Небо начинает давить.

\- Погода портится. Лучше сказать Мэгги.

Эрл поднимает взгляд и хмыкает. Облака все еще белые – никаких грозовых туч, солнце продолжает ярко светить, только ветер переменился, стал сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы начать беспокоиться об этом.

\- Глупости. Буря прошла не так давно. В этих краях они редко идут одна за другой.

Дэрил только усмехается, вспоминая, чем он был занят в прошлый раз, когда погода заставила их с Полом искать укрытие. Тем не менее, тогда день тоже был ясным, и, казалось бы, ничто не предвещало грозы. Погода менялась, становилось холоднее. Люди больше не вопили о глобальном потеплении, ведь у них появились другие проблемы, а глобальное потепление не напоминало о себе, ведь люди перестали способствовать усугублению ситуации. Мир очищал сам себя.

\- Но я бы на твоем месте приколотил все, что не приколочено, уже сейчас, - в конце концов, Дэрил больше доверяет собственным ощущениям и наблюдениям, чем чужой уверенности.

Распрощавшись с Эрлом, он отправляется на поиски Мэгги. Долго искать не пришлось – Ри просматривает схемы новых строений в своем кабинете, и Пол находится там же. Дэрил не вслушивался в то, о чем они говорили, и стучать не стал, оборвав разговор на середине. Мэгги удивленно моргает, но улыбается ему – лед между ними, видимо, окончательно растаял.

\- Что-то случилось? – она хмурится, заметив его задумчивое и немного напряженное выражение лица. Перемены в погоде действовали на него странно. Он будто никак не мог проснуться, прекрасно знал, как расценивать это ощущение, и еще и поэтому был уверен в правильности своих предположений.

Пол сдержанно улыбается, подумав, что Дэрил просто соскучился за день и поэтому отправился его искать, пусть, конечно, не признается в этом вслух. Но причина его появления совершенно иная.

\- К ночи может начаться буря. Лучше перестраховаться, убрать все, что может снести ветром, запереть живность, вечером отключить электричество. Если повредит провода, нам только пожара не хватало, - Дэрил потирает зудящую ладонь. Если ветер сломает их плодовые деревья и испортит урожай, будет совсем худо, а он даже не знает, что с этим делать. Конечно, они смогут убрать все, что высажено в горшках, но даже если накрыть чем-то грядки, не факт, что это поможет.

\- Уверен? – Мэгги, как и Эрл, бросает взгляд на небо через окно, а он лишь пожимает плечами. На улице уже остро пахнет надвигающимся дождем, но не каждый ведь станет принюхиваться. Когда небо затянет грозовыми тучами, у них уже не будет времени что-то делать.

\- Лучше перестраховаться, - Дэрил повторяет свои слова – он предупредил, а Мэгги уже принимать окончательное решение.

Пол хмурится, прекрасно помня, что в прошлый раз буря прошла, когда они отправились на вылазку, и застала врасплох. Если бы они не наткнулись на тот дом, то им пришлось бы туго. Сейчас они находятся в родных стенах, но это не отменяет того, что придется попереживать.

\- Я видел одно дерево с южной стороны. С прошлого раза оно накренилось. Теперь может не выдержать. Лучше было бы срубить его, чтобы оно случайно не повредило стену, - хуже, чем буря, может быть только толпа ходячих. Потому что после бури гораздо больше шансов выжить.

Дэрил с благодарностью смотрит на Пола, едва заметно приподнимая уголки губ. Он единственный, кто не стал переспрашивать или оспаривать его слова, а сразу принялся думать о том, что нужно сделать.

С Полом Мэгги не спорит, сразу соглашаясь со всеми его предложениями. Дэрил уже не в первый раз убеждается в том, что Пол отличный советник, и если бы не он, сдерживающий в свое время дурость Грегори, община не дожила бы до прибытия Мэгги. Теперь он помогал ей, и большинство жителей Хиллтопа предпочитали в первую очередь обращаться к нему, а уже потом к Ри, сохранив, по всей видимости, старые привычки, ведь просить о чем-то у Грегори было невозможно.

Дэрил хочет отправиться вместе с Полом, но кому-то нужно помочь остальным обезопасить свои дома. Он, и еще несколько ребят, заколачивают окна и крепят все, что так или иначе может быть повалено или унесено ветром. Эрл, вначале с недоверием глядящий на окружающий переполох, тоже начинает шевелиться, то ли переняв всеобщее настроение, то ли разглядев надвигающиеся с запада тучи. Дэрил перепроверяет, точно ли отключили электричество, и отправляется в конюшню. Дождь застает его, когда он привязывает последнюю пару лошадей. Громкий раскат грома пугает животных, и ему только чудом удается удержать их, попутно не позволив себя затоптать. С каждым разом он все больше убеждался в том, что нет ничего лучше железного коня. Да, ржавеет и чинить приходится, но хоть не брыкается.

Пол берет на себя осмотр стен, находя несколько крепких мужчин, чтобы расчистить периметр не только от накренившегося дерева, но и ходячих, которые могли бы прибиться к стенам во время бури – дозорные не будут в это время на постах, как и другие жители. Тучи набегают достаточно быстро, заставляя нервничать и пытаться ускориться. Увы, они не успевают сделать все, и приходится задержаться под дождем, который сразу обрушивается стеной.

Дэрил забегает в трейлер, прикрываясь жилетом, наброшенным на голову. Помогло мало, но все же лучше, чем совсем ничего. Пола в трейлере нет, и Дэрил думает отправиться на его поиски, но едва ли тот мог потеряться где-то в пределах стен. Он решает, что будет лучше вскипятить чайник и приготовить полотенца, а то с Пола натечет еще больше, чем с него, если он сейчас носится под проливным дождем, доделывая дела. Он поджигает газовую горелку и ставит воду, принимается искать свечи в ящиках, попутно сбрасывая с себя промокшую одежду. Сменные вещи вновь приходится заимствовать у Пола — в ближайшую вылазку следует заняться этим вопросом, иначе Пол его выставит за порог. Голым.

Из-за дикого ветра капли хлещут по лицу, и Пол чертыхается, забегая на крыльцо. Многие люди решили на время перебраться из трейлеров в дом Бэррингтона, поделив между собой комнаты. Пол думает, что всегда успеет добежать до трейлера, если что. Он помогает женщине собрать вещи, которые та в спешке, пока бежала в дом, уронила. Дождь превратил поселение в одну сплошную лужу грязи. Она чавкает под ногами, пока Пол быстро направляется в сторону трейлера, но штаны абсолютно точно утром отправятся в стирку. Он влетает в помещение на порыве ветра, бьющем в спину, и захлопывает за собой дверь, тут же запирая на замок.

Пол застывает на пороге, потому что с него буквально льется вода. Хоть выжимай. В помещении приглушенный свет – несколько свечей горят на столе, делающих обстановку более уютной и интимной. Может, благодаря этому Полу сразу становится тепло. У них еще есть масляный фонарь на случай, если буря затянется.

\- Ну и ночка будет, - выдыхает он. Чтобы не запачкать все помещение Пол начинает раздеваться прямо на месте, скидывая мокрый плащ на спинку стула и разуваясь у двери. – Не представляю, как удастся теперь заснуть.

Он оглядывается на дверь, когда очередной порыв ветра ударяет по ней, и думает о том, что при ухудшении погоды ее нужно чем-то подпереть. Дэрил оказался прав – буря пришла, а они заперты как минимум до утра. У них есть немного еды, предварительно взятой со склада, початая бутылка вина и лучшая компания, какую только можно представить. Не будь тут Дэрила, Пол точно бы отправился сидеть со всеми в общем доме, чтобы не чувствовать себя еще больше чужим. Сейчас же ему хотелось спрятаться и провести время в уединении с ним.

\- Главное, чтобы нас не унесло в страну Оз, Дороти, - Дэрил оборачивается, и его внимание на мгновение приковывает к себе вид мокрых волос Пола, прилипших к его лицу и шее.

Пол мало походил на маленькую девочку с голубыми лентами в косах, а Дэрил не тянул на радостного говорливого щенка, да и их трейлер пока не стремился взлететь ввысь, а после приземлиться в чудесной стране, придавив собой злую зеленокожую колдунью. На последнюю тянули только зомби за стенами поселения, но Дэрил надеялся, что к окончанию бури они так и останутся снаружи, а их дом устоит внутри.

\- Тотошка, кажется, мы больше не в Канзасе, - усмехается Пол, отставляя ботинки к стене и выпрямляясь, но его фраза прерывается, так как Дэрил оказывается рядом, держа в руках полотенце.

\- Давай снимай с себя эти тряпки скорее, - он набрасывает полотенце на мокрые волосы Пола и помогает расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Со спины плащ, может, и спас от дождя, но спереди ткань прилипла к груди.

\- Ох, просто скажи, что тебе не терпится меня раздеть, я все пойму, - Полу и самому хочется снять с себя мокрую одежду и поскорее согреться, но это не мешает продолжать заигрывать с Дэрилом. Тот наверняка не задумывался об этой стороне вопроса, когда говорил, а она незримо присутствовала каждый раз, когда они оказывались вдвоем. Просто Пол никогда не собирался себя обманывать – после того, как у них с Дэрилом закрутилось, он чувствовал себя семнадцатилетним подростком с бушующими гормонами и ничего не мог поделать. Да и не хотел. Тем более, Дэрил воодушевленно отвечал взаимностью, поэтому – зачем вообще стесняться?

\- Я так и сказал, - Дэрил фыркает, мимоходом подмечая, что подобные комментарии Пола больше не вызывают у него смущения. Ну, разве что самую малость, обусловленную пониманием того, какой подтекст стоит за каждым словом. Дэрил всегда делает и говорит, не задумываясь, а Пол думает и следом делает то, что приходит ему в голову. В основном, какие-то глупости. Одна из таких глупостей привела их к этому самому моменту и отношениям, которые между ними возникли, поэтому Дэрил не против ни слушать его речи, испещренные намеками, ни принимать участия в любых действиях, направленных непосредственно на него. Он все больше привыкал, смирялся с мыслью, что теперь в его жизни есть Пол, и он ближе любого другого человека до него.

\- Заболеешь, и на охоту я тебя с собой не возьму, - Дэрил взъерошивает его волосы полотенцем, обтирает плечи, то ли помогая, то ли больше мешая избавляться от тех самых тряпок, о которых говорил. Пол посмеивается, выпутываясь из мокрой рубашки и кидая ее на спинку стула, а затем наклоняется, чтобы снять штаны. Пострадала в основном лишь нижняя часть штанин – застирать сейчас не выйдет, но у него есть чистая одежда на смену. До той поры, пока Дэрил не перетаскал все, что более-менее подходит ему по размеру.

\- Заболею, если еще час пробуду снаружи. Но мы вроде успели все сделать, - шутки шутками, а обеспокоенность из головы так просто не выкинуть. Они больше ничего не могли сделать, поэтому оставалось лишь уповать на то, что шторм не будет сильно лютым.

\- Завтра станет ясно, что мы не успели, - как бы ни хотелось сохранить поселение в прежнем состоянии, но из головы всегда вылетает хоть одна важная или не очень вещь, которую оставили на потом или попросту не вспомнили о ней вовремя. Отпускать Пола обратно под разошедшуюся непогоду Дэрил не собирается — в Хиллтопе достаточно людей для того, чтобы устранить проблему, если кому-то вдруг вспомнится неучтенное дело. К тому же, Мэгги в доме с большинством жителей, и она уж точно найдет кого-то, кто выполнит поручение. Лишь бы этим поручением не было срочно позвать Пола или Дэрила на помощь.

Дэрил отбрасывает влажное полотенце на диван и стягивает с постели плед, кутая в него Пола. Тот выглядит немного растерянно и предельно забавно. Дэрил не удерживается и целует его в лоб, притянув к себе за края свисающего с плеч пледа.

Пол растерянно смотрит на него, не ожидая такой нежности. Он застывает на месте, сжимая края пледа и поворачиваясь за Дэрилом, отвлекшимся на закипевший чайник. Он не понимает, откуда это взялось и почему вызывает в нем такие чувства. Странные, потому что Пол их еще никогда не испытывал. Они щекочут в солнечном сплетении, сжимают легкие. Они очень похожи на то, что он испытывал в Том Доме, но теперь обрели иной характер, стали сильнее. Пол не подозревал, насколько Дэрил может быть заботливым, он не ждал подобных жестов. А они есть. И ему еще больше хотелось делать что-то в ответ, больше, чем обычно.

Он усиленно закусывает нижнюю губу, задаваясь глупыми вопросами. Почему они не встретились раньше? Почему они не были вместе раньше? Почему они не встретились до того, как мир полетел к чертям? Тогда им было бы легче выживать. Пол не задумывался о том, сколько еще смог бы находиться на грани, среди посторонних людей, пока не захотел бы сунуть голову в петлю или прострелить себе башку, чтобы не обратиться. Без этой нежности он сошел бы с ума, постепенно растеряв весь смысл держаться. А Дэрил появился в самый нужный момент.

Спустя несколько минут Дэрил протягивает Полу, устроившемуся на матрасе, дымящуюся чашку чая, и садится рядом, придвинувшись к стене и подтянув под себя босые ноги. В трейлере прохладно, за окном громыхает и воет, но Дэрил не думает, что уснуть будет так уж сложно. Звуки бури его, наоборот, убаюкивают, вкупе с дрожащим светом свечей и теплом прижавшегося к его боку Пола. Хорошо, что они решили отсидеться здесь, а не в доме, вместе со всеми. Если прикрыть глаза, можно представить, что они вовсе не в Хиллтопе, а на мили вокруг них снова никого нет.

Сжимая чашку с горячим чаем в ладонях, Дэрил думает о том, что если он сейчас склонит голову на плечо Пола, то даже апокалипсис, разверзнувшийся за дверью, не заставит его сдвинуться с места. Ох, нет, погодите, апокалипсис уже наступил, хуже едва ли станет, а значит, причин покидать уютную нагретую постель вовсе нет.

Они сидят молча, прижавшись друг к другу, Пол делает небольшие глотки, чтобы не обжечь язык, и наблюдает за Дэрилом краем глаза. Кто бы мог представить, что можно просто сидеть рядом с человеком, не говорить, и при этом не ощущать неловкость. За окном сверкает молния, через не зашторенное окно осветив комнату, а затем прокатывается гром. Пол хмурится, глядя вперед, хотя там ничего особо не видно, кроме стены соседнего трейлера. Он с напряжением ждет какого-то грохота, криков, означающих, что ему нужно вскакивать, одеваться и бежать помогать, но ничего этого не происходит. Можно выдохнуть. Но это не значит, что за всю ночь не произойдет. Пол слишком переживает, чтобы взять и лечь спать, поэтому ему остается лишь вариться в собственных переживаниях и прижиматься к Дэрилу, дарящему спокойствие.

Дэрил задается вопросом, где бы он был сейчас, если бы не Пол? Если бы в его жизни не случилось того переломного момента, после которого ему стало доступно понимание того, что где-то есть место и человек, который, возможно, его ждет? Он сидел бы сейчас где-нибудь в лесу под проливным дождем, а не рядом с согревающим его бок человеком и чаем в руках, и сдох бы не от укуса какого-нибудь мертвеца, а от банальной пневмонии. Чертовски обидно пережить войну и умереть из-за отказавших легких, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Пол спасал его каждый день с того самого момента, как Дэрил переступил порог его трейлера. От одиночества, тоски и — почти всегда, - опрометчивых поступков. К последним Рик мог только подтолкнуть, а Кэрол не смогла бы удержать, даже если бы попыталась. Но она знала — пытаться бессмысленно. Пол тоже это понимал, и со стороны казалось, будто он не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы его остановить. Он просто находился рядом, и этого было достаточно. Понимал ли он это сам? Дэрил не был до конца уверен. Ему стоило удивляться, задаваться вопросом, как так выходит, но он устал удивляться и вопросов никаких задавать не хотел.

\- Ждешь, что я расскажу тебе историю про шторм? – с улыбкой произносит Пол, краем глаза посматривая на Дэрила и выдергивая из размышлений. - У меня нет такой. – Раньше можно было запереться в квартире, не переживая ни о чем, а если где-то оборвет провода – коммунальные службы все починят, продукты не закончатся, а также есть, как себя развлечь – включив фильм и сериал. Но иногда тянуло смотреть в окно, на опустевшие от людей улицы, машины, рассекающие лужи, и блеск молний над высокими зданиями.

Дэрил уже был готов возмутиться, мол, как это нет подходящей истории, но следующие слова Пола пробуждают желание уткнуться лбом ему в плечо, лишь бы не было видно лица.

\- А хотя нет, есть одна, хорошая, - внезапно говорит Пол, повернувшись к Дэрилу и отставляя чашку на тумбочку. - Однажды я встретил парня. А затем, когда случился шторм и мы вдвоем застряли в доме, я понял, что очень сильно хочу его поцеловать. И это случилось. – Он тянется к охотнику, положив руку ему на щеку, и крепко целует. Дэрил едва не проливает чай на постель, но вовремя сжимает пальцы на чашке. Подумать только, он стал частью чьей-то хорошей истории. Когда Пол впервые поцеловал его — попытался, - у двери фургона, Дэрил сбежал. А потом все равно как-то умудрился исполнить чужое желание, пусть и сам все еще до конца не понимал, как так вышло. Жалеть об этом ему не приходилось.

Теперь у Пола есть хорошая история. Но она не предназначена для того, чтобы рассказывать всем подряд, она для одного человека. Ему не нужно говорить подробности, описывать в деталях, Дэрил и так все знает и чувствует сквозь этот поцелуй. А Пол чувствует его улыбку и сам улыбается. Он отдаляется через некоторое время, возвращаясь на свое место.

\- Можем сыграть во что-нибудь. Где-то у меня была колода карт, - Пол хмурится, исследуя взглядом комнату. Он находил настольные игры на вылазках, у него даже наверняка где-то лежат шахматы, но ему некогда и не с кем было играть. До этого дня.

\- Если предложишь играть в карты на раздевание, - а ради интереса и очков Пол играть в любом случае не станет, - то ты заведомо проиграл, - Дэрил усмехается, дергая за край пледа, все также наброшенного на плечи Пола. Может, стоило заставить его одеться, чтобы точно не замерз? И тогда хотя бы шансы побороться за победу у него появятся. В былые времена Дэрил играл только на деньги. Причем не на свои, что не могло не радовать. Но Полу он с удовольствием бы поддался.

\- Может, на то и был расчет, - усмехается Пол, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не поиграть бровями. Раньше Дэрил не терпел его шутки и подколы, а теперь словно почувствовал себя свободно, чтобы отвечать в том же духе. И это обратилось в приятную игру. Если будет лишняя причина скинуть остатки одежды – Пол с радостью это сделает. Но для уравнивания шансов Дэрилу тоже следует раздеться, и тогда им достаточно будет одного или двух конов. Не лучшая, конечно, игра во время шторма, когда хочется согреться, но зато поможет отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей о возможных несчастьях.

\- Или можем просто почитать. Если ты устал меня слушать. Ты уже выбрал себе новую книгу? – после вылазок Пол предпочитал отдыхать, лежа за книгой, чтобы заполнять голову чужими мыслями и не сходить с ума от своих. Может, и сейчас это поможет пережить шторм.

Дэрил отрицательно качает головой — нет, он еще ничего не выбрал, и нет, он не устал слушать Пола. У него появляется идея, которую он спешит воплотить в реальность, передавая свою чашку с чаем Полу и поднимаясь с постели. Когда он рассматривал ряды книг, собранные Полом, ему на глаза попалась одна, которую Дэрил теперь вознамеривался отыскать. Непонятно, зачем Пол принес ее в свою коллекцию — то ли ради разнообразия, то ли в довесок к чему-то другому, то ли для того, чтобы можно было поделиться с детьми. Пара сборников со сказками тоже хранились в одной из стопок, но Дэрил не знал, читал ли их когда-то сам Пол.

\- Почитаешь вслух? - Дэрил довольно улыбается, выуживая из стопки книг искомую так, чтобы не повалить другие. Он протягивает Полу «Волшебника страны Оз» - вполне подходящую для сложившихся обстоятельств. Пол удивленно приподнимает брови на выбор книги. О, он даже не помнит, когда и как отыскал ее, но, очевидно, забыл в стопке с другими, хотя и намеревался порадовать детей в общине. Немудрено – у них было полно забот последнее время. Чтение тоже способно их отвлечь от завывания ветра снаружи, тем более, что Пол не перечитывал «Волшебника из страны Оз» с раннего детства. Но он до сих пор помнит сюжет, пусть и без деталей. Будет интересно освежить его в памяти.

Перенеся на тумбу все горящие свечи, чтобы Полу хватило освещения, Дэрил вновь забирается на матрасы, прижимаясь к его боку. Он запускает руку под плед, обнимая Пола поперек голого живота, и устраивает-таки голову на его плече, как и хотел сделать раньше.

\- Забавно. Ее, наверное, все читали, - Пол начинает перелистывать страницы и посмеиваться, вспоминая, как читал до глубокой ночи, пока глаза не начинали закрываться, а строчки не расплывались в сплошное черное пятно.

\- В детстве не читал, только фильм видел, - бормочет Дэрил. В их доме вообще было маловато литературы, да и Мерл всегда насмехался над ним, если вдруг видел в руках какую-нибудь раздобытую книжонку. Подшучивал, подсовывая украденные у отца журналы для взрослых и называл их самым подходящим чтивом для настоящих мужиков. Только читать там было нечего — разве что яркие заголовки и имена красовавшихся на страницах моделей, - но брат считал, что буквы там вообще были лишними.

У Дэрила никогда не находилось достаточно времени для того, чтобы дочитать хоть какую-то книгу до конца. Да и выбора в его распоряжении никакого не было. Если бы кто-то застал его в школьной библиотеке, например, то решили бы, будто он заблудился по дороге в туалет, где все его дружки — в основном, дружки Мерла, - собирались, чтобы прогулять уроки и покурить. Если в чьем-то доме книжная полка исполняла свою прямую обязанность, то у них все полки были заставлены пустыми банками из-под пива и переполненными пепельницами. Их отцу было проще отыскать новую емкость для своих окурков, чем выбрасывать все, что скопилось.

Может, мама рассказывала им в детстве какие-то сказки, но Дэрил толком ничего об этом не помнит. Вероятно, ничего такого никогда и не было. Кажется, в том их доме, который сгорел, водилось несколько книг, и он даже листал какой-то обветшалый сборник английских легенд. Им с Мерлом они вроде как нравились. В основном потому, что английские сказки полнились всевозможными неприятными подробностями, вроде вспоротого великаньего брюха или убитого мачехой пасынка, которого она подала своему мужу на ужин.

Просьба на самом деле вышла забавная — им ведь не по десять лет, - но почему бы и не почитать вслух. Дэрилу нравится слушать голос Пола, то, как он меняет интонацию, чтобы лучше передать происходящее или голос нового героя. Дэрил знает, что иногда Пол проводил тренировки для детей — ему это хорошо удавалось, - но читал ли он им сказки? Это у него тоже вышло бы отлично.

\- Какой твой любимый момент? – спрашивает Пол, задумавшись над тем, какое любимое место его самого. Прошло больше ста лет, а дети наизусть знают «Алису в стране чудес», «Рики-Тики-Тави», «Книгу Джунглей». - А мне в детстве нравились «путешествия Гулливера». Было бы хорошо ее достать, - он все еще листает книгу, так и не выбрав главу, - я облазил ближайшие библиотеки, и хотя она не такая и редкая, ее нигде нет. – Пол вздыхает, опуская ладонь на руку Дэрила. Сейчас как никогда хотелось перечитывать книги из детства и юности, мысленно переносясь в тот период беззаботной жизни. Или почти беззаботной. В книгах Пол забывался, переставая обращать внимание на окружение. Он предпочитал чтение общению со сверстниками, жившими с ним в групповом доме. Так было проще. Так было легче. И полюбил книги дикой любовью, не удерживаясь каждый раз, когда выбирался на вылазку, и засовывая в рюкзак несколько находок. Он не мог набирать много – место следовало беречь для продуктов питания и предметов обихода, и за некоторыми томами он клятвенно обещал себе вернуться, но это удавалось не всегда.

Дэрил задумывается, вспоминая, что вообще знает об истории, которую выбрал. Он помнит отрывки фраз, героев, какие-то отдельные моменты из фильма, но ничего конкретного не приходит на ум. Каким мог быть его любимый момент? Какой вообще могла быть его любимая книга? Или фильм. Он едва может вспомнить сюжеты всего, что в своей жизни посмотрел, потому что по ящику у них дома постоянно крутили только какие-то глупые шоу и спортивные игры. Фанатом ни того, ни другого он не был.

\- Мне нравился момент, когда колдунью расплющило домом. Знаешь, это же детская история, а начинается она, как какой-то фильм ужасов, - да, довольно неплохая заявка на успех — кадр с торчащими из-под фундамента ногами и всеобщая радость от произошедшего. Эй, Дороти, вы с ураганом только что убили человека, но всем, похоже, плевать. Чудесная сказка.

Пол лишь тихо посмеивается – действительно, редкая сказка не обходится без жестокости. Дети воспринимают все иначе, чем взрослые, это потом они понимают, что смерть – это ни черта не шутки. Даже если это какая-то злая колдунья. Что такого сделала она, раз на нее приземлился домик Дороти? Пол слабо помнит сюжет, но теперь, с каждым прочитанным вслух предложением, заново ее переживает. И теперь история кажется иной. Современные дети не только читают о том, что монстров нужно убивать, но и видят это в реальности. Необходимо победить зло, которое угрожает твоей жизни. Пол внезапно понимает, какая большая пропасть образовалась между их детством и детством нынешних детей. Но у них хотя бы будут сказки, написанные в прошлых столетиях, но все равно не теряющие своей актуальности. Кто знает, может, некоторые из них помогут лучше приспособиться к новому миру, но совершенно точно – некоторые покажутся еще более сказочными, те, в которых мелькнула та прошлая, нормальная жизнь.

\- О, как Дороти попала в плен к Злой Волшебнице, - усмехается Пол, поняв, что не сможет выбрать, а потому – нужно просто читать любой кусок. - Для Дороти наступили черные дни. Она понимала, что теперь ей и подавно не вернуться домой в Канзас. Иногда она сидела часы напролет и горько плакала, а Тотошка у ее ног то и дело заглядывал ей в глаза и уныло скулил, давая понять, как он сочувствует своей хозяйке. Тотошке было все равно, где жить – в Канзасе или Стране Оз, лишь бы рядом с ним была Дороти. Но он видел, что девочка страдает, и оттого страдал и сам, - тихо читает он, посмеиваясь, когда Дороти облила Волшебницу водой и та начала таять, крича, что именно в этом ее смерть.

Так странно с возрастом замечать, где в любимых сказках притаилась жестокость. Но в прошлом из-за того, как их преподносили, запоминалось только хорошее — добро всегда побеждало зло, - а сейчас, из-за того, что книга находится в руках Пола, а герои говорят его голосом, Дэрил не может анализировать — только слушать и наслаждаться моментом.

Он рассматривает профиль Пола, сосредоточившегося на тексте книги. Ему никогда не приходило на ум оценивать других мужчин с эстетической точки зрения, но Пол красив, и этот факт глупо отрицать. В желтом свете свечей, с завивающимися от влаги волосами, пролегшей на лбу морщинкой — кажется, с Дороти в книге происходит что-то неладное, но Дэрил перестал вслушиваться, - и этот красавчик каким-то чудом достался ему. Дэрил сам себе не верил.

Он знает, что дело не в буре за дверью, не в освещающих комнату свечах и не в детской книге — не эти вещи создают атмосферу вокруг. Дэрил знает — дело в том, что Пол делит этот момент с ним, а он сам, наконец, способен понять, что в жизни бывают и такие вечера. Это осознание для него так же ново и странно, как и тот первый раз, когда у него появилось желание поцеловать Пола. Теперь не приходилось задумываться дольше, чем на секунду, да и задумываться об этом вообще. Правильно или нет? Кому какое дело, если так хочется?

Он прижимает Пола к себе сильнее, просунув вторую руку под его спиной, и целует в выглянувшую из-под сползшего с плеч пледа ключицу, а затем и в шею. Просто ему захотелось. Он мог себе это позволить, в конце концов. Он и больше никто.

И это заставляет Пола прервать чтение и вздохнуть, прикрыв глаза. Перед сомкнутыми веками все еще танцуют отблески от пламени свечей, и Полу кажется, что он согрелся. Не только от огня, но и в основном – благодаря Дэрилу. Он поворачивает голову, а затем подается вперед всем корпусом, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Всегда кажется, что мало. Он касается теплых губ Дэрила, сразу смело, не удержавшись и пуская в ход язык. По телу проходят мурашки, когда они просто целуются. Пол откладывает книгу в сторону, не собираясь отдаляться от охотника, а через пару секунд слышится грохот – та слетела с кровати. Не остается никаких преград, и он полностью разворачивается к Дэрилу, побуждая его растянуться на постели. Не остается никаких беспокойств, окружающие звуки приглушаются их дыханием, которое постепенно начинает срываться.

Увлеченный, он не реагирует на раскаты грома, а дождь, барабанящий по крыше трейлера, создает фон. Раньше он любил включать музыку в такие моменты, даже если постепенно ее перестаешь слушать, полностью отвлекаясь на процесс. Вваливаясь в квартирку с парнем, он был способен лишь щелкнуть itunes на телефоне и достать презервативы. Сейчас сложнее себя контролировать, но ему нет необходимости на что-то отвлекаться, все сидят по домам – их никто не побеспокоит до самого утра, если только не случится что-то ужасное, но они обо всем позаботились, обезопасив Хиллтоп.

Но просто целоваться никогда не получится, потому что от любого прикосновения Дэрила все внутри Пола начинает трепетать. Он прижимается плотнее, недовольный наличием на нем футболки, которая трется о его голую грудь и живот. Но это мелочь, на которую можно не обращать внимания, полностью погружаясь в чувства, которые пробуждал человек рядом с ним. Когда-то все было иначе. Когда-то были просто шутки и притяжение, в основе которого не лежало ничего осознанного. А теперь Пол знал, почему хочет быть с Дэрилом. Тот дарил ему ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Нет, не так. Он действительно мог обезопасить его и успокоить, но только пока Полу не захочется веселых выходок, как тогда – затащить его посреди дня в трейлер. Конечно, вышло не очень из-за появления и недопонимания Мэгги, но итог все равно хороший.

Дэрил ловит себя на том, что улыбается, когда у Пола заканчивается терпение, и он начинает снимать с него футболку. Он тянет Пола обратно к себе, как только ткань соскальзывает с плеч, и прижимает так близко, как только может, целует, не прекращая улыбаться. Забавно — сейчас кто-то не может уснуть, беспокоясь о том, что завтра всех может встретить разруха и затопленные дома, а Дэрил в то же время беспокоится лишь о том, что, наверное, зря вообще надевал штаны, из-за которых снова приходится прерываться, чтобы их стянуть.

Но уменьшение ткани еще сильнее влияет на возбуждение, с которым Пол лежал, кажется, еще с самого начала этого затянувшегося поцелуя. Прижимаясь так плотно, он легко чувствует стояк Дэрила, крепнувший в то же самое время, что и его. И с этим невыносимо бороться. Перестать целоваться, отдалиться и продолжить читать, усевшись на разные стулья? Конечно же нет. Зачем? Если можно продолжить. У него еще есть остатки разума, чтобы не вслепую шарить в ящике в поисках смазки, иначе бы он перевернул свечи, и тогда их постель горела бы совсем не метафорично. Можно было бы просто опустить руки и дать себе волю, но хочется совсем другого.

Короткая пауза, когда они скидывают белье, стоит того, чтобы следом прижаться к обнаженному и разгоряченному телу, почувствовать взаимное возбуждение и окончательно понять, что все идет именно так, как нужно. Пол недавно говорил, что они продолжат кое-что в следующий раз, и Дэрилу справедливо кажется, что этот раз наступил. Он перестает контролировать дыхание, а вместе с ним и движения, полагаясь больше на инстинкты и подсознание. Руки сами тянутся к Полу, тело подается навстречу.

Пол сходит с ума от того, как Дэрил прижимает его к себе, а сам, в свою очередь, водит руками по его телу, опуская их на крепкие бедра. И вот Дэрил разводит колени, обхватывая его ногами, совсем как тогда, на их мини-уроке по стрельбе из арбалета. Ближе. Еще ближе. И как же горячо. И он понимает, куда все идет.

Немыслимыми усилиями Пол отдаляется, чтобы захватить смазку и выдавить ее на пальцы. У него самого кружит голову, когда он наклоняется к Дэрилу, одновременно увлекая в поцелуй и проникая пальцем в его тело. Он прикрывает глаза, прерывисто дышит, медленно двигая рукой и фокусируясь на том, чтобы уловить даже мельчайшую реакцию Дэрила, по которой он поймет, останавливаться или продолжать.

Во второй раз Дэрилу все кажется как-то проще. Может, потому, что он заранее знал, чего ожидать, и это знание помогло сгладить дискомфорт от первого проникновения. Дэрил не осознает своих движений, двигая бедрами и крепче сжимая Пола ногами. Он запрокидывает голову, выдыхая, и губы Пола смазано скользят по его подбородку, шее. Прохладный воздух в трейлере немного холодит кожу, но у него создается впечатление, будто пространство вокруг них раскаляется и плывет, словно какой-то мираж.

Это невыносимая пытка – готовить его, уже чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение становится болезненным. Но Пол терпелив. Он хочет, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Он больше всего на свете не хочет, чтобы у Дэрила был плохой опыт, который заставит его закрыться. На нем, черт побери, слишком большая ответственность, и от этого Полу нервно.

\- Мы… можем продолжить? Ты хочешь зайти дальше? – шепчет он, когда терпение начинает сдавать окончательно. Но он ничего не станет делать без согласия, он сможет подождать другого дня. Да. Сможет – врет он себе.

\- Блять… просто заткнись и не останавливайся, - собственный голос царапает Дэрилу глотку. Черт, будто Пол не мог промолчать и действовать дальше, не дожидаясь разрешения. Но нет, это ведь он сам постоянно говорил ему о том, что следует предупредить, если что-то пойдет не так или Полу не понравится то, что он, Дэрил, делает. Для него было важным не причинить никакой боли или дискомфорта, для Пола, очевидно, тоже.

Пол не жалеет смазки, заталкивая еще немного в Дэрила, а затем опускается на спину на постель, заставляя его приподняться следом. Дэрил хочет притянуть его к себе, обхватить лицо руками и поцеловать, чтобы точно развеять все возможные сомнения, но смена положения заставляет Дэрила почувствовать нервозность, которую до этого он не замечал.

Пол так обеспокоен, что хочет сообщить, что первый раз вряд ли будет самым приятным – ни у кого не бывает. Но он слишком много болтает. Он все испортит своей болтовней. Поэтому решает ограничиться лишь важным.

\- Для начала ты должен быть сверху. Помнишь, как я делал? Так ты сможешь все контролировать, - произносит он. Скорость, глубину, наклон. Он быстро наносит еще смазки на свой член и вдруг ловит странный взгляд Дэрила. – Я закрою глаза, если хочешь.

Дэрил прерывисто выдыхает, выдавая какую-то череду нечленораздельных звуков. Он не вникал в теоретическую часть происходящего, и только Пол знал, как будет правильно, а значит, следовало верить его советам, но что-то его останавливает. Нет, он не против, ни в коем случае, но не может представить, как заберется на Пола, и ситуацию не облегчит даже его предложение закрыть глаза.

\- Я… - он запинается, поджимая губы, и по выражению лица Пола видит, что тот сейчас ожидает отказа, а не объяснения. А Дэрил, блять, даже не знает, как все ему объяснить. Слова застряли в горле и путались на языке. Что он ему скажет? Что не готов? Не таким образом, по крайней мере. Такая позиция его смущает, и пусть Дэрилу зачастую плевать, как он выглядит, но в данной ситуации он понимает, что явно не окажется таким же привлекательным явлением для глаз, каким бывал Пол, когда сидел на нем, сжимая коленями бедра и запрокидывая голову назад от удовольствия. Думая об этом, Дэрил начинает понимать, в чем его проблема – он боится стать разочарованием.

Пол растерянно смотрит на него, понимая даже без слов – все провалено. Неловкости больше, чем он мог предположить. Да, черт побери, он не мог влезть в голову Дэрила и понять, в какой момент будет слишком. Вот – этот момент. Он не готов. Пол готов ждать Дэрила сколько угодно долго, лишь бы они сейчас избавились от этого смущения, ломающего всю ситуацию. Он согласен быть снизу, он сделает Дэрилу минет, только бы они продолжили. Хоть что-нибудь. Но следующие же слова заставляют его даже заранее испугаться.

– Я не уверен, что хочу… нет, что смогу все контролировать, - Дэрилу никогда не было так тяжело подбирать слова. Он не хотел испортить момент и не хочет, чтобы все сейчас прекратилось, но, судя по всему, он сам портит созданный ими настрой. – И мы можем продолжить, но, может, не в такой позиции? – Дэрил понимает, что перекладывает на Пола всю оставшуюся в его руках ответственность. Сейчас он не хочет ни о чем думать или что-то контролировать. Дэрил доверяет Полу, знает, что тот сделает все правильно, - Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил, хорошо? – и довел дело до конца. Дэрил надеется, что Пол поймет – он не отказывается, он хочет того же, что и он. Просто у него все еще возникают – и будут возникать, - проблемы с некоторыми моментами.

\- Да, - быстро произносит Пол, лишь бы избежать очередной паузы. У него чуть сердце через горло не выпрыгнуло, пока он дожидался объяснения Дэрила, - все… получится. – Он ведь всего лишь хотел, как лучше, чтобы Дэрилу было максимально комфортно, но он не подумал, что его может смутить поза. Да, она требует раскрепощения, но Пол полагал, что Дэрилу нечего стесняться. Но они могут поговорить об этом позже.

Хотелось бы, чтобы слова могли с легкостью внушить необходимую уверенность, но так легко никогда ничего не выходит. Приходится самому верить в то, что все получится, все будет хорошо. Дэрил доверяет Полу, но себе – не очень. А вдруг ему не понравится? Пол, пусть и не говорит, но явно ожидает от него положительной реакции, но если ее не будет? Конечно, его не осудят и принуждать не будут, но мало ли к чему это впоследствии сможет привести? Было бы глупо ссориться на почве происходящего в постели, если во всем остальном все складывается отлично, но секс – важная часть отношений, и проблемы с ним еще никого не делали счастливее.

Он слишком много думает, грузит себя лишними мыслями, но Пол отвлекает, пока настроение вовсе не пропало. Он переворачивается, нависая над охотником и увлекая его в поцелуй. Он все возьмет на себя, он будет предельно аккуратен. Но такая ситуация накладывает на него еще больше ответственности, и как бы ему не переволноваться самому и все не испортить. Поцелуи успокаивают этот небольшой скачок паники, и Пол просто прижимается к Дэрилу, решив не спешить. Но вскоре ему все равно приходится прерваться, чтобы вновь о чем-то ему сказать, и Дэрил вновь чувствует предпосылки к нервозности, потому что некоторые инструкции он, как уже выяснилось, попросту не сможет выполнить.

\- Помни, что я говорил, - выдыхает Пол, скользя губами по шее Дэрила. Говорить, если что-то не так, не терпеть боль, расслабиться. – Если ты захочешь больше, быстрее, то сожми пальцы, - Пол ловит его руку на своем боку, заставляя сжать ладонь. Даже если Дэрил слишком переживает и не способен воспринимать слова, то так поймет лучше, - а если нужно остановиться, постучи, - он легонько касается пальцами плеча охотника, поднимая глаза, чтобы поймать во взгляде Дэрила осознанность. И кивок.

Помнить, о чем он говорил? Пол умело делал все для того, чтобы Дэрил фактически забывал собственное имя. Но да, они установили правила, которых следует придерживаться им обоим. Дэрил не станет терпеть как минимум потому, что не способен врать. Не в постели с Полом. Однако он мысленно пообещал себе не паниковать и не останавливать Пола сразу, как только ему может стать неприятно. Следует ведь дать такой раскладке шанс? Дэрил не идиот, он понимает, что член больше пальца, и если со вторым поначалу было дискомфортно, то с первым может быть вовсе не очень.

И Пол снова впивается в его губы поцелуем, действуя на ощупь. Он подается вперед, настойчиво себя замедляя - сложно бороться с таким огромным возбуждением, тем более, когда он уже почти внутри Дэрила. Дэрил прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на поцелуе и на том, как ощущалась кожа Пола под его ладонями, но все равно чувствует, как головка члена прижимается к нему и начинает медленно проникать внутрь. Он старается – правда старается, - не зажиматься и расслабиться настолько, насколько вообще способен, но проще сказать, чем сделать. Ощущения не из самых приятных, но их и болезненными не назвать. Он ждет, каково будет дальше, думает, а не сжать ли пальцы на боку Пола, чтобы тот поторопился, и все уже стало ясно, но понимает – это не лучший вариант.

Пол глубоко вдыхает, отрываясь от поцелуев, чтобы случайно не дернуться, не причинить дискомфорт, а полностью контролировать процесс. Он дает Дэрилу время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, проанализировать их, если вообще можно назвать анализом тяжелое перещелкивание шестеренок в голове, и определиться с выводами.

\- Не задерживай дыхание.

Только когда Пол ему об этом говорит, Дэрил понимает, что не дышит.

Он делает глубокий вдох, втягивая воздух через рот, и приоткрывает глаза, рассматривая сосредоточенное выражение лица напротив. С таким лицом только тригонометрические задачки в уме решать, а не сексом заниматься. Дэрил едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не фыркнуть от смеха, но, стоит отдать должное, эта мысль позволяет ему немного расслабиться.

Сложно держаться и дышать размеренно, сложно двигаться медленно, ожидая, что вот-вот придется останавливаться. Но Дэрил его не прерывает, Пол надеется, что это не из нежелания обидеть. Наконец, он замирает, полностью прижавшись бедрами к бедрам Дэрила. Пол дает ему несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, а самому – насладиться тем, какой он горячий и тугой. Буквально несколько движений будут способны заставить его кончить. Руки дрожат от напряжения, и Пол прижимается к груди Дэрила, вновь начиная его целовать.

Первое медленное движение Пола вызывает только желание поерзать в попытке устроиться поудобнее. Внимание концентрируется только на непривычном чувстве наполненности. Пол медленно покачивает бедрами и в какой-то момент попадает именно туда, куда нужно, отчего воздух вырывается из легких стоном. Вот это уже точно хороший знак. Дэрил теряется в ощущениях, невпопад отвечая на поцелуи, и подаваясь в ответ на размеренные движения.

Полу хочется двинуться быстрее, но он вынужден держать медленный темп, мучительно медленный, но такой необходимый для первого раза. Голову кружит от переизбытка ощущений. Он ведь не был в этой позиции с тех пор, как привычный мир рухнул. Слишком давно, чтобы быть способным держать себя в руках. Пол полностью полагается на ощущения, следя за дыханием Дэрила, его реакцией.

Все смахивает на какую-то пытку, потому что Дэрил знает – может быть лучше, - и ему нужно больше. Его больше не мучают опасения насчет того, что что-то может пойти не так. Более того, единственное, что ему необходимо, это чтобы Пол, наконец, ускорился, и он кое-как выскребает из своей памяти, озвученные накануне указания, и сжимает пальцы на бедрах Пола, прижимая его к себе, словно можно было стать еще ближе.

Это не секс, они занимаются любовью. Медленно, наслаждаясь бесконечным временем друг с другом. Пол трется животом о член Дэрила, борясь с желанием сделать что-нибудь еще, провести по нему языком, выпытать очередной стон, но он не способен отдалиться, прервать их момент. Тем более предложить сменить позу. Им и так хорошо. Лицом к лицу. И Дэрил может смотреть, ведь ему нравится именно так. А Полу нравится, как он крепко прижимает его за бедра к себе, как горячо целует, в этот раз забывая про привычные укусы.

Так чертовски приятно не сдерживаться, выбросить из головы все лишние мысли и полностью погрузиться в ощущения. Ловить на губах чужое сбившееся дыхание, исследовать пальцами тело, целовать, чувствовать каждое прикосновение. Дэрил запрокидывает голову назад, когда Пол сжимает ладонь вокруг его члена, и оргазм настигает его быстрее, чем хотелось. Хотя всего несколько мгновений назад он не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, наступит разрядка.

Пол выскальзывает, падая на постель рядом с Дэрилом, вернее, на его плечо. По телу разошлась расслабленность, грозя утащить его в сон через несколько минут, если он не встанет с кровати. Но у них нет никаких дел, поэтому – почему бы и нет? Пол рассматривает Дэрила, раскрасневшегося, расслабленного и одновременно изможденного, и поводит ладонью по его взмокшей груди, в которой гулко бьется сердце. В воздухе повис тяжелый мускусный запах, а дождь продолжает барабанить по крыше, убаюкивая сознание.

Дэрил старается замедлить дыхание и осмыслить, что только что произошло. Навязчивый и почему-то крайне мерзкий голос Мерла вновь проникает в его сознание, как в ту первую ночь, когда Пол попытался его поцеловать, а Дэрил сбежал и отсиживался в беседке, куря сигареты убитого Спасителя. «Ты позволил этому мудаку сунуть свой хер в твою задницу?», - о, да, он позволил. И ему понравилось.

\- Как ты? – Пол обязан это спросить, как бы глупо ни звучало, чтобы знать, что у них все точно прошло хорошо. Ведь Пол мог слишком увлечься и не заметить ошибки. Ему меньше всего на свете хотелось испортить первый раз Дэрила.

\- Нормально… - Дэрил чувствует, как у него пересохло в горле, но вовсе не от того, что его что-то не устроило. – Да, все хорошо, - говорит уже более уверенно, бездумно поглаживая Пола по плечу. Его тело все больше расслаблялось, по коже, где его не согревал Пол, скользил холод. Что ж, этой ночью он попробовал нечто, о чем ранее в своей жизни не задумывался и за что его старший брат с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов прикончил бы его, будь он жив и узнай об этом, но земля не разверзлась, и мир не рухнул еще ниже в преисподнюю, чем он уже был. Значит, все точно хорошо. Тем более, он еще и удовольствие получил.

\- Во второй раз все будет лучше. Я не настаиваю, но просто… - подумав, что где-то ошибся, что-то не так сделал, Пол начинает болтать, но одергивает себя. Слишком много слов. Но он хочет сказать, что всем вещам стоит давать второй шанс, как когда-то Дэрил дал шанс самому Полу доказать, что он не плохой человек. Хотя «нормально» – идеально подходит для описания первого раза. Не облажались – за это и спасибо. Дальше будет проще и легче. Когда, конечно, пройдут неприятные ощущения. – Просто хочу, чтобы тебе все понравилось.

\- Мне понравилось, - Дэрил улыбается, едва приподнимая уголки губ, и сгребает Пола в объятья, прижимая ближе к себе. Полу не стоит так беспокоиться из-за него. К тому же, практически все беспокойство самого Дэрила почти пропало. По крайней мере, ему больше не стоило переживать о том, что они не смогут договориться в постели.

Пол прижимается к Дэрилу в ответ, целуя его в уголок губ. Он просил честности, он не хочет, чтобы Дэрил скрывал что-то и убеждал, что все хорошо, тогда как на самом деле это далеко от реальности. Пол чувствует, как охотник расслабляется, и это его немного успокаивает.

Дэрил целует Пола в макушку и неохотно вытягивает одну руку, чтобы потушить свечи. Горячие фитили немного обжигают кончики пальцев, и вскоре комната погружается в темноту – только свет молний изредка проникает сквозь окно. Дэрил чувствует себя приятно вымотанным и надеется, что чувство удовлетворения и покоя останется с ним не только на эту ночь.

\- Ты должен мне сказать, если что-то не так, помнишь? Даже если тебе нужно время подумать, - Пол не хочет, чтобы между ними появилась какая-то недоговоренность и ложь. Она все портит. Да, часто не хочется принимать истину, это приводит к ссорам, но ложь может испортить все куда сильнее.

\- Ты слишком беспокоишься, - не сказать, что Дэрилу неприятен тот факт, что о нем волнуются, но он не нежная девица, которая может сломаться от любого неаккуратного прикосновения. Да и он ведь сказал – все в порядке. Дэрил понимает, что каждая деталь, касающаяся постели – это не то, о чем стоит молчать. Достаточно личное, да, но поделенное на двоих. Даже до него этот факт доходил.

Пол беспокоится – Дэрил прав. Но он не может этого не делать, тем более, когда не уверен, на какие темы Дэрил предпочтет промолчать. Пол смотрит на него, следит за реакцией, запоминает действия, и ему кажется, что Дэрил нормально воспринимает новые грани своей жизни, открытые с его помощью. Он словно слишком легко все принял, хотя всю жизнь прожил без них. Если бы Дэрил засомневался, испугался, Пол бы все понял – это нормальная реакция на стремительные изменения. Да, он нервничал перед чем-то новым, но будто совсем не сомневался, правильно ли это. Пол лишний раз напоминал ему о том, что он не должен стесняться и молчать.

– Мой первый раз был далек от идеала. Но я дал этому шанс ради того, кто мне нравился. А теперь, спустя столько лет, мне нравится с тобой. Может, потому что причина в человеке, - задумчиво бормочет Пол, когда комната погружается в темноту. Он готов рассказать о себе и ответить на любые вопросы Дэрила, если тот зацепится за его слова и вообще поборет стеснение. Дэрил прекрасно знает, что у Пола были отношения до него и есть серьезный опыт, хоть и не представляет, какой именно. О количестве парней он предпочел бы умолчать, да и кому это важно, особенно сейчас, когда он встретил человека, с которым ему нравится заниматься абсолютно всем, в том числе и далекими от интима вещами.

\- Не нужно ради меня делать то, что тебе не нравится, - после минутного молчания говорит Дэрил. Может, дело и правда в человеке – нет смысла с этим спорить. Может, с кем-то другим, Дэрил бы не решился начинать даже нечто похожее на отношения, как он сделал с Полом. Тем не менее, он понимает, о чем тот говорит. Иногда стоит давать чему-то второй шанс. Иногда стоит пойти ради кого-то на некоторые жертвы. Дэрил сам так неоднократно делал в угоду чьим-то интересам, но Полу стоило понять, что в настолько личных вещах Дэрил вряд ли стал бы идти на уступки.

Пол тихо усмехается – Дэрил не знает, что в этом вопросе он точно не будет терпеть, мало кто будет допускать над собой насилие.

\- Ты говоришь так, потому что не представляешь, как мне нравится все, что ты делаешь, - Пол тянется, обжигая своим дыханием губы Дэрила, и несколько секунд просто наслаждается соприкосновением их носов, щек. Он сам не представляет, почему так произошло, но голову кружит каждый раз, тело податливым воском реагирует на любое движение Дэрила. Это какая-то особая химия.

– Думаю, по первому разу сложно понять, пришлось ли тебе что-то по душе, - уже с более веселой интонацией продолжает Дэрил. Сейчас точно не время для серьезных разговоров, ведь необходимо на самом деле все хорошо обдумать. Он не станет обманывать Пола и если придет к выводу, что не готов для повторения, они придумают что-нибудь другое. Что могло бы устроить их обоих.

– Не соблазняй меня такими предложениями. Ты тоже наверняка устал, чтобы продолжать выяснять сегодня, – поэтому они продолжат завтра. И послезавтра. И в самое ближайшем обозримом будущем, ведь Полу хочется как можно скорее найти все точки на теле Дэрила, которые заставят его дрожать.

Прижавшись друг к другу на узком матрасе, они погружаются в сон. Одинокие ночи теперь кажутся нереальными, а все бури – не такими уж и страшными.


End file.
